


Texas III: Paul's Epilogue

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment of the Texas trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas III: Paul's Epilogue

Paul pushed his hair from his forehead a small smile playing around the corner of his lips as the sound of the motorcycle roared away. It was now or never.

The door opened and Bear frowned down at him. His grin widened as he slipped underneath the guard’s arm. He did not need an invitation. Texas knew he was on his way.

Texas, the man who had changed him fundamentally, stood stoically, arms crossed over his chest. Paul gave him a passing glance. Texas was not his problem, not at the moment. His grin became more pronounced as he focused on his goal. His brother, his wonderful loving brother stood near Texas with a puzzled look.

Paul knew he had once again changed his spots. His shaggy hair, loose blue jeans, heavy boots, and leather jacket was not the image of frailty he had left behind. He hoped that his new found confidence was radiating as brightly as it felt on the inside.Kyle wore blue jeans and a t-shirt. His long golden strands fell behind his narrow shoulders. Paul wanted to scoop him up and never let him go. Instead Paul made his way until he was toe to toe with Kyle. He cupped the mirror image of his own face and placed a gentle kiss against the frowning mouth. He reached into his twin’s back pocket and plucked up the communication device.

His brother visibly tensed. Paul bit his lip and laboriously tapped a few keys. Then he held it out to Kyle. The large purple eyes widened in astonishment. He dropped the device and pulled Paul into a tight embrace. Paul’s own eyes burned from unshed tears, his brother’s arms felt so good.

Texas picked up the device, quietly, not wanting to intrude on the moment. He looked down at the screen. Reading the words, he felt a strange pride in his chest for his former Puppy.

~Talk to me.

*~*

Paul took the keys from his pocket. The very right to do so was still felt so shiny and new. He shook his head at the jump in the gut he got from slipping the key into the lock and turning the door knob.

He was home.

His visit with Kyle was more than he could ever imagine. They had curled on the couch and he had talked with his brother. He was able to truly communicate with out the use of bastardized signing or hearing another’s voice speak his brother’s words. And best of all, Texas left them alone. The mob boss had paced, then glared, and finally went away. He had Kyle all to himself. Thinking of Texas' possessiveness, he would take what little time he got gladly.

He was as high as the fucking clouds, he thought with a laugh. He came to halt at the strange but familiar sounds of skin slapping against skin. His new found confidence took a dip, his heart stuttering, as he silently followed the grunting.

“More…”

“There…”

“Oh, god, I can’t…”

“Yes you can…”

He peered through the partially open door and saw Alex and J.B. entwined on the floor. The boy’s face was red as he strained against J.B. His first inclination was to jump into the fray as he would for Kyle, anything to protect the young boy. Paul was glad he took a breath long enough for a pause. They were both dressed and sweaty. Some sort of exercise, he determined with a shake of his head. Paul went back to grab his backpack and then to set off to his own room.

Jumping to conclusions and making wrong assumptions was what had landed him where he was at the moment. Paul was free as he could be in Texas' syndicate territories, finally able to read, had made some good friends, and as he circled his bedroom putting things away, he was utterly alone.

Sal.

Just the name made his breath hitch painfully. Had he made the wrong decision? Had he let the pain of being taken and broken override his common sense? No, he argued vehemently, Sal had been open about his past and promised to be faithful. His hand closed around a box on sitting on his night stand and threw it in anger. It hit the wall and sprang open, the chain that spilled out and as well as the letter that fluttered slowly behind surprised Paul. He walked up to it cautiously, like a snake ready to bite. It couldn’t be, he thought with a negative shake of his head. The silver glittered brightly as he sank to his knees.

Paul did not notice when J.B. crashed into his room with gun drawn. He did not hear Alex’s happy squeal nor felt the weight of the boy as he knelt and leaned against him. The other boy's chatter seem to come from far way.  His eyes were focused on his chain, the tag with stylized rose overlaid with SA, Salvatore Alonzo. Paul’s slender fingers twitched violently as he picked up the scrap of paper. Laboriously, he read each word slowly.

_~Beautiful,_

_Even as I sit hear writing this, I am ashamed. I know I have no right to call you that any longer. But sweet Paul, you are forever Beautiful to me. I argued with myself on returning this to you. For all that it signifies, it was sent to me broken, taken from you forcefully. I’ve had it restored to the way it was. The day you bent your neck for me and became mine._

_I promised that I would never fail you. I promised that I would never take your chain away. I failed in the first respect but not the second. The chain belongs to you as does my heart. I did not know that letting you go would be taking part of my soul. But like the chain was, I am still broken, beautiful. Broken in heart for losing you and broken in mind for being outstandingly stupid._

_I hope you are well. You are such a strong man and it is an honor to know you. To be loved by you was the warmth of the sun. Losing that love was like the cold shadow of the moon. Be well, Beautiful, continue to grow and expand your wings. And know that in your darkest hour, my heart will forever be yours. And on your brightest day, my soul rejoices._

_Yours,_

_Sal~_

He was not aware of the tears that streamed from his eyes, sitting on his butt. The chain clenched in one hand and the words blurring on the paper he had in the other. Paul lifted his eyes to meet Alex’s worried gold. He felt the strength and confidence during his break draining from him. God, he thought, just by reading Sal’s words. Wait a minute,Paul thought as he sat upright. Reading, Sal sent him a letter. How did he know that he could read? He growled lowly and shot a glare at J.B. The young guard raised his hands in surrender.

“Get me that mother fucker,” He snapped, gently pushing Alex away. He clutched his chain and note in the same hand. Fury did not begin to tap into the feelings swirling through him like a tornado.

“Paul,” J.B. said placatingly, placing a protective arm around Alex. The other boy looked confused and frightened at the anger rolling off of Paul in waves.  They were both used to Paul being more halting and timid. “Which mofo would that be?”

“Who else,” He snarled, “Texas.”

*~*

Texas smiled as he offered his Kitten a piece of buttered bread. His boy smiled impishly and nipped at his fingers. He tapped the boy’s nose, “Does someone want a spanking?”Purple eyes fluttered playfully. His Kitten just lifted one shoulder nonchalantly and laid his head on his shoulder. The clatter of silverware had Texas looking to the end of the table.

“This was a mistake,” Sal said quietly, pushing his uneaten food aside.

Texas felt his Kitten tense. He rubbed his boy’s back and studied his long time friend and associate. Salvatore Alonzo had lost weight so much that his elegant clothes hung from his thin frame. Normal well styled gilded hair had been cut short and looked dull. The shadows under the serious blue eyes looked like bruises. “What did you want to know this time, Sal?” He asked sharply but not unkindly, “You only come around when your curiosity about him gets to be too much.”

Alonzo's shoulders sagged, “Is he well? You have seen him. What does he look like? I’m so proud that he’s learned to read, my heart wants to burst.”

The emotional words had Texas shrugging his shoulders, “His time in the country did him well. He no longer looks frail, but tanned and healthy. He waltzed in here with a level of confidence that I haven’t seen in him.” Texas shrugged again and shoved his plate away.  Feelings made Texas extremely uncomfortable. The kind of uncomfortable that made him want to seek out trouble with a gun in his hand and blood raging in his guts.  Kyle’s soft hand went to his neck and kneaded softly. Shit, Texas thought, and spit out each word, “His eyes are still sad, very much like yours.”

Salvatore flinched. “I returned his chain.”

Texas wanted to growl. Emotions were such a pain in the ass. His Kitten placed a kiss against his neck before slipping out of his lap. The boy sat cross legged and settled his weight against Texas’ leg.

He looked down at the blonde head. His boy, he thought possessively. His Kitten could read him so well and realized that he did not need to be in Sal’s line of sight. His mirror image face, despite the hair and eyes, was like a knife to Sal’s bruised heart.

“Then you were a fool,” Texas replied bluntly, “He’s moved on and you let him go. His life is not yours. Let it fucking go already.  No one needs your sorry carcass just wasting away over a lost boy.”

Sal just nodded and went to push back from the table when Bear came in holding the phone. The guard had a peculiar look on his face.

“Who is it?” Texas barked.

Bear looked down at his Kitten pointedly before looking at his boss, Texas growled lowly. “It’s the kid, boss.”

Kyle’s head snapped up and Sal froze. Texas  listened to the raging voice in his ear, before snapping the phone closed without saying a word. He lifted his boy’s chin, he did not know what to say but the purple eyes regarded him closely before he nodded slowly.

“He’s pissed.” Sal went pale but Texas pushed forward, “You know what he needs.” The other man dropped his chin to his chest as he nodded. “Stay with my Kitten, this might take a while.” Texas lifted his boy and kissed him harshly. He pressed his lips to the delicate ear, “Will you be ready for me when I get home?” His Kitten shuddered and nodded his head. “Then comfort Sal, he needs it.”His Kitten dropped to the floor. Texas wanted to snatch the boy up as his hips swung easily encased in tight denim and his naked back vulnerable. Sal accepted his boy reluctantly and settled him into his lap.

Sad blue eyes met determined dark, “Don’t hurt him, Texas.”

“I’m going to give him what he needs.”

*~*

Paul paced like a caged tiger. The asshole had hung up on him. That meant only one thing. Texas was coming here to his home, his haven. He tried to cling to his anger, his new confidence. He was his own man and Texas could not take that away from him again. He no longer belonged to the man. Paul belonged to no one but himself. But that’s the problem, his snide mental voice argued, you are not meant to be on your own. J

James had tried to make him understand that. He could be a strong man and still belong to someone, submit and allow his needs to be taken care of. The strength was in those that submitted. The door opened and he looked up. Texas. In his current state of mind, he wanted to drop to his knees and whimper. He did not know what he needed, he was angry, confused, and needy.

J.B. and Alex had made themselves scarce. It was just him and the man that represented so much in his short life. The man who owned and loved his brother. The man who had reshaped him and introduced him to the love of his life. Oh, god he wanted Sal, but he did not know if he could go back to the man who had broken his heart. His mind would not accept it even as his heart and body cried out for its true master. He wanted to cringe, he could not refute that Salvatore still mastered him. Just by being Sal.

“You have a lot of nerve, boy.” Texas said coldly. “I’ve killed men for less than the disrespect you’ve shown me.”

“It was none of his business,” Paul spat out weakly, “I can’t move on if you still allow him to slide into my life.”

“He let you go," It was an echo of James but being Texas, he followed it up with, "a no good whore that he gave his heart to, and he let you go. I would have sold your sorry ass to get some type of return on my investment.”

“Well, he’s not you, is he?” Paul shouted, “Salvatore Alonzo is a more honorable man than you will ever be, you bastard.” He gasped as Texas’ fingers closed about his throat.How had he let the man get that close to him? Paul knew better. He knew what Texas could do to him, what he was capable of if Paul dared to anger him.

“You can’t decide, can you, boy?” Texas’ breath was hot against his ear, “Whether to hate him or drop to your knees and beg for him to take you back.”

Paul whimpered and twisted in the hold, “How long has it been, boy? You can’t fight who you are." Texas held firm as Paul's eyes squeezed shut. "James wouldn’t fuck you, that’s not his way. How long has it been since you’ve gotten what you truly need? Being taken down and fucked hard? ”

Paul recognized that tone. The voice he knew, as the Puppy, and his body reacted accordingly. He went limp and Texas lifted him. He had forgotten how good it could feel to be held, to let go and now that he would not fall. Strong arms carried him. As much as he wanted to fight against what he knew was going to happen and by who, Paul keened needfully.

The motions were so familiar. His body sighed in content. His mind argued against the fierce kisses, the rough touches, and the body that did not belong to Salvatore Alonzo. Texas was lean just as James, but the mob boss had soft downy hair on his chest that he rubbed his fingers against and inhaled deeply at the masculine smell. He would think later that Texas came prepared, knowing him well from his days as the Puppy. He allowed himself just to feel. Paul felt the butterfly kisses against the scars on his wrists before he was cuffed to the head board. Hands that could hurt carelessly, caressed his sides as he was positioned on his stomach with a pillow beneath his hips.

The first strike that landed on his upturned ass was welcomed. They landed over and over, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine and he rocked into them willingly. Even the blows to his sensitive thighs had him whimpering for more. He sighed in pleasure as fingers drove deeply into his body, the sting and the stretch was so good. He spread his thighs and felt a warm hand on his balls. He was filled Texas' familiar cock and fucked. His own cock was under his control once more an it leaked continuously. Paul felt the familiar burn to come deep in guts and knew that he could let his release go. He was free and did not have to the command. It wasn’t who he was or what he wanted. It was not what he needed so desperately that he would take it from Texas, if the bastard would just give him what he needed.

“That’s it, boy,” Texas growled in his ear, “Such a good little slut. Come for me, bitch.”

It flowed from him like molten lava, screaming through his body and his toes curling. Paul pulled against the restraints as his back arched. He panted and rode out Texas’ release as he had been trained. Texas pulled out. Paul was stretched wide and cum leaked from his body, his cock and his ass.

Paul was finally sated but hollow. What now, he thought dejectedly, his cheek pressed against the pillow. Texas had every right to leave him bound to the bed. He felt the rumblings of shame, but fought it down. This is what he was; he was made to belong to another. Not Texas, never Texas, the man was his brother’s master. It was his choice that he gave himself over took the pleasure in the pain that Texas gave him.

He was laid on his back and gently cleaned. He watched the man through slitted lashes. Texas could be gentle as he could be harsh. Kyle would never have submitted if Texas was truly cruel without caring. Things were slowly making more and more sense rather than just surviving from day to day. Where did it leave him? He was not ready to face Sal.

Yet.

Texas lay beside him looking down at him and he did not feel the gut wrenching pain and fear. Texas understood what it took to master and gave him what he needed. “You need to get yourself together, boy,” Texas said, “I’m not going to tell you what to do with your own life, but I owe you greatly.” Paul felt his eyebrows raise and Texas just snorted, “I almost caused you to take your life, kid, and your brother is mine. I’ll always look out for you and not just because of the organization.

“I know that you think that I was wrong, telling Sal about you,” Paul tried to huddle but Texas just pushed him onto his back “I don’t answer to you and never will but I will take care of you. You need to understand yourself. You can’t allow yourself to get to the point where you think you can just call me out. I won’t stand for it. In the syndicate, you are one of many boys and the bloodshed would cause no one to blink, except for my Kitten and Salvatore." Texas huffed out in annoyance. "When you feel the need begin to rise, I’ll take care of it. I don't trust anyone else to do it.  Unless it is Sal.”

He was pulled against the warm chest and he rubbed his cheek against the downy hair, “Just know that you aren’t the only one hurting.” Paul’s eyes lowered heavily and went to sleep in his former master’s arms.

*~*

J.B. held Alex in his arms. The boy’s weight felt so good. When Texas arrived, he could see the terror in the golden depths and got him away from the apartment with a nod to Bear.

They ate hot dogs and went for a walk in the park. Now he held the slight boy in his lap in cooling dusk.

“J.B.?”

“Yeah,” Alex sounded uncertain so he rubbed the slender back, feeling pride at the muscle definition that had begun to form.

Alex sat up and nibbled at his bottom lip. “Paul was happy then he was angry and when that man arrived he didn’t seem surprised. I don’t think I like that.”

“What? The rollercoaster of emotion?” He brushed the golden bangs from the boy’s forehead, “Texas and Paul have a lot of history, Texas won’t hurt him. His brother would never forgive him if he did.”

Alex shook his head, “I don’t like being on my own. Paul is so strong. I’m not. I don’t like having to make decisions and feeling uncertain. I really only know how to belong to someone.”

J.B. felt a catch in his throat. He adored the boy. Was he going to have to let him go? “I’m sure Texas has contacts. He could find someone who really appreciated you.”

Alex’s shoulders slumped and he slid out of his lap. J.B. watched as he walked near the pond. “Don’t be sad, kid; I thought that was what you wanted.”

“I want to belong to you,” Alex said quietly, “You are so good to me. You like having me around and you don’t hurt me. Why don’t you want me?”

J.B. felt butterflies in his gut as he lifted the boy into his arms, “I do want you, baby. I just didn’t want to push you. You’ve been hurt in the past and I would never forgive myself if I added to that hurt.”

Alex curled into his arms, “I’ve never had a boy,” he said cautiously, “to be my very own. I didn’t think I wanted that. I’ve watched men hurt kids and beat them down. I can’t do that to you.”

“I don’t want you to, J.B., I want you. I want to be your boy,” Alex said, his voice muffled.

He pushed the boy back, “I can’t promise that I’ll know what I’m doing, but I want you, Alex. I never want to let you go. Can we try?”

The boy’s face broke into a sunny smile before he crushed their mouths together.

*~*

Sal’s fingers unwittingly began carding through Kyle’s long silky hair. The boy tensed and then melted into his touch. Texas was very lucky, the bastard, he thought angrily.

“How do you do it?” He asked quietly and again Kyle went very still. “You know he’s going over there to fuck your brother, he still fucks Marcus on the occasion and if I asked he would fuck me too. How do you accept it?”

Kyle turned and appraised him with eyes much older than his age. He manipulated his device and offered it to Sal.

~Not that it is any of your business, but I understand my master’s needs. He does what he has to do and I don’t question him. I know my place, but my master comes back to me.

“And he let’s you be with Paul.”

Kyle nodded his head. He tapped keys.

~Paul is different from me, Master Alonzo. He never had anything of his own, but me. I chose Texas over him. But he had you, you failed him.

Sal flinched and wanted to shove the boy out of his lap, but Kyle was once again typing furiously.

~I failed him as well. That was how the bastard who took him won. But that is in the past, it has been months since you let him go. Aren’t you going to find a new boy to replace him?

He thought of all the lonely nights. He had even come in his sleep dreaming of Paul. But as the kid, Max, had been able to cause his fall from grace, no other boy tempted him. He wanted Paul, and only Paul. It was one promise he would not break. He would be there if his boy ever decided to come back to him.

“No. There is no replacing your brother, Kyle. I know I failed him.”

~Why did you let him go?

Sal stared at the screen, entranced by the blinking cursor, “Because I told him, I promised him, if he ever felt the need to leave, I wouldn’t stand in his way. That maybe he would find it in his heart to return to me.”

~If you love someone, let them go?

He nodded his head, his eyes shuttering and his heart beating painfully, “And if they love in return, then they will come back. God, I want my beautiful boy to come back to me.”

Small, soft hands touched his face. Sal let himself dream that it was his boy in his lap, his skin against his own and felt tears slips from the corners of his eyes. He even sighed as sweet lips brushed against his own. Lips that were both familiar and wrong.

Sal eased away from Kyle with a frown. But the boy merely wiped his tears away with a shrug and then curled into his lap. Unsettled and comforted at the same time, he went back to playing with the long blonde locks.

*~*

Alex was wiggling in barely contained excitement, “Come on, Paul, it’ll be fun. I’ve never been to one, have you?”

Paul smiled as he twisted the small piece of cardstock between his fingers. “No, angel, I haven’t.”

“J.B. says there are rides, and animals, and games, and food, and music, and…”

Paul silenced the busy mouth with a gentle brush of his lips, “And you are going to have a wonderful time and you’ll tell me all about it.” He rubbed noses with his friend, “You better scoot, J.B. said he would be back soon.”

The younger boy launched himself into Paul’s arms, causing him to stumble backwards, “Thank you, Paul,” He whispered thickly, “thank you so much.”

Paul hugged him close before easing him back, “You are welcome, angel. Now go, get ready, and have fun.”

“Maybe I can win you something?” Alex said hopefully, heading down the hallway.

“Maybe,” Paul replied and then sighed gustily as the boy disappeared.

“He’s wired, isn’t he?” J.B. said causing Paul to jerk slightly, “Easy, boss.”

Paul just shrugged and poured a glass of juice. “You are going to have your hands full. But it was a wonderful idea; you are good for him, J.B. What kid wouldn't like a carnival?”

The young guard leaned against the island and watched the dark haired boy move around gracefully. “I wasn’t so sure you approved.”

Dark eyes regarded him steadily. J.B. felt a little uncomfortable under the weight of the gaze. “Just don’t hurt him and we’ll be fine.” Then Paul seemed to relax somewhat, “You are good man, J.B. I never meant to make you feel otherwise.”

“J.B.!” Alex nearly squealed with delight. The guard turned and caught the boy about his waist and lifted him.

“I take it you are ready to go,” J.B. laughed as Alex nodded his head. J.B. laughed quietly, Alex, for all of his pain and age beyond his years, he truly was a sweet young boy. He looked back at Paul, “Everything has been arranged, boss, the car is ready when you are.”

He did not hear them depart, he picked up the card and flipped it between his fingers. He had been at the mercy of others for so long. He had to make his own way. He could not change who he was or what he needed, but he could make a step in the right direction.

Paul picked up the phone and dialed, “Greg Sands, please.”

*~*

He was overcome with nerves as he rode the elevator. What was he thinking? His mind screamed. He just learned how to fucking read, what made him think he could actually do this? Paul gulped at the ding. He was about to push the button to take him back to the ground floor when the doors slid open.

“You must be Paul, welcome.”

The man was tall, much taller than himself. But the gentle dark eyes had Paul stepping forward out of the lift and taking the proffered hand.  
“Greg Sands,” the man said easily, “Welcome to my world.” Paul followed behind, taking in the soothing lighting, the almost tranquil atmosphere, and the overwhelming, complicated looking machines. He nearly ran into Greg when he came to halt.

“Uh, let’s go this way,” The man said, genially and Paul felt his lips twitch. His nerves were slowly settling down. The man had a slight off beat demeanor that put him at ease. Paul felt a sense of safety, like Greg wouldn't hurt him.

“This is my office; Nick’s space is down that hall.” Greg said pointing down the corridor. He gestured to a seat. Paul was surprised that he sat in the chair beside it as opposed to the one behind the desk. The man lifted his long, lean legs and crossed his feet against the desk. “So, I’ve been waiting on your call.”

Paul’s eyes snapped up fearfully. Greg just brushed a hand down his arm, “No worries, kid, I’m still getting used to the whole syndicate mindset. I was just told by Texas and Alonzo that you might eventually come round.”

He blushed and looked down at his nondescript leather shoes. Greg wore bright red Converse tennis shoes. “I, uh, well, uh.”

“Easy,” Paul looked up into to gentle brown eyes. Greg had leaned forward and his button down shirt had parted at the neck. Paul gasped quietly at the simple leather collar. He looked back at Greg in wonderment.

“I think we have more in common than you realize, Paul.”

Paul smiled shyly, his finger itching to touch the leather. Greg smiled a knowingly. “May I?” Paul nodded, with butterflies in his gut.

 

 

 

Greg held out his hand and Paul placed his own against the warm skin. “Relax, kid.” Greg said easily as he lifted Paul’s hand. “You can touch it, it won’t bite.”

 

“How did you know?” Paul asked as his fingers traced the butter soft leather.

 

“You miss being collared.”

 

Paul snatched his hand away as if burned. “You don’t know what you are talking about,” he ground out. He stood to leave. It was a mistake.

 

“Wait,” Greg grabbed his hand and stilled him. “Like recognizes like, Paul. I would feel naked without Nick’s mark on me.”

 

“This was a mistake,” Paul said painfully.

 

Greg removed his hand, “No it wasn’t. I just tend to speak without thinking.”

 

“That you do,” A humor filled voice rich in southern twang replied, “Who’s the new friend, G?”

 

Paul watched as a peaceful serenity settled over the man’s animated features. He stood and walked over to the doorway. The older man squeezed his shoulder and smiled. Paul almost felt like he was intruding. 

 

“Nicky, this is Paul, Paul, my partner in everything, Nick Eddison.”

 

Paul felt another set of liquid brown eyes pin him under the weight of knowledge. Nick seemed to study before the eyes crinkled to be followed by the curving of lips.

 

“Nice to meet you, Paul,” He put a hand to Greg’s elbow, “Give us a moment, kid, I need to steal him away.”

 

Paul watched them through the glass, planning an escape if danger arose. He had deliberately done this alone without J.B. at his side. Maybe it was stupid, but he wanted to know that he could stand on his own two feet.

 

The older man carded Greg’s hair before kissing him slowly. Paul’s heart squeezed painfully. Sal kissed him the same way.

 

*~*

 

J.B. looked down at Alex’s happy face as they stood in line for refreshments. It saddened his heart at the sheer innocent joy the boy had for simple mundane things. Caging and collaring a child was sickening.

 

He wanted to take the kid to his bed. Show him love and passion that did not include pain and suffering. But he still felt unworthy. He could tell Alex was getting impatient, wanting to go to the next level in their relationship. And oh how he wanted to bed the boy and never let him go.

 

He was just nervous about taking that next step.

 

The lady in the booth cleared her throat and he briskly ordered lemonade and cotton candy. Not that Alex needed the sugar. He was already high as a kite, but he was sure the kid had never had it before. He gave the woman the money and turned to Alex.

 

Who wasn’t there.

 

J.B. dropped the food in his hands into the garbage as he scanned the perimeter. Someone must have grabbed him, he reasoned logically as his hand went to his gun. Or otherwise Alex would be screaming his lungs out.

 

He noticed a darkened pathway leading to other side of the midway. He narrowed his eyes and made his way over quickly. What he found made him sick to his gut and burn with rage.

 

The man had Alex on his knees and his mouth wrapped around his cock. “That’s it slut. Suck it. Oh I knew you had a pretty mouth. That’s right.”

 

J.B. placed the gun to the back of the man’s head and cocked it. “I suggest you let him go.”

 

“Or what cocksucker,” The man hissed. He pulled Alex by the hair and forced his cock deeper into the boy’s mouth causing him to gag. “You fire that, and you won’t get out of here. The boys in blue will have your ass.”

 

“Oh I don’t know,” A female voice broke in. J.B. looked back in shock. She stood tall and lean with fiery red hair. The flash of the knife blade made him consider. “Guns may be loud, but I can slit your throat and no one would be the wiser. Let the boy go.”

 

The man kicked Alex causing him to cry out. J.B. scooped him up hearing the telltale whistle. The man landed on the ground with a thud. His lifeless eyes seemed surprised in death.

 

J.B. clutched Alex’s trembling body to his own. He kept his gun ready.

 

“Don’t be that way, Jail Bait.” The woman said easily. “Brooks thought you might need a hand.” She looked down at the dead body. “And not a moment too soon, we need to get scarce.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Frank, I’ll meet you at Paul’s.”

 

He watched her melt into the crowd. What the fuck? Was his first thought. And then he turned his attention to the boy. “Let’s get you home, baby.”

 

*~*

 

The older man had disappeared which made Paul infinitely more comfortable. Until Greg’s dark eyes pinned him once more.

 

“Let’s start over,” Greg grinned and offered his hand, “Greg Sands, how can I help you?”

 

Paul’s lips twitched. The man was too easy going and gentle, his mind whispered. He felt safe. Greg wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“I need a job,” Paul replied and blushed violently. When Greg opened his mouth, he held up his hands. “I’ve never been to school. I’ve just learned to read and my resume would say professional whore. You might not want someone like me around but a,” his heart beat was painful; “a friend gave me your name.”

 

Greg seemed to study him. Paul’s mouth went into overdrive, “I can uh, take out the trash, scrub toilets, mop floors, uh.” Greg touched his lips softly and Paul shut up.

 

“I think I know what you can help me with,” Greg said quietly. “Follow me.”

 

Paul followed into the large open room. “This is my playground,” Greg said with a grin. “And up until about six months ago, I worked in a privately funded lab. Until an old friend visited Nicky.”

 

“You work for Texas.” Paul stated.

 

Greg gave him a look before continuing. “Yeah, and I thought I would hate it. I thought we would be manufacturing evidence to give the corrupt a get out of jail free card. But that’s not what we do.”

 

Greg pointed to a tall stool and Paul sat down wrapping his feet around the bars. “I know Texas is shady and I don’t want to know just how deep it goes. But he uses us to verify facts on who is encroaching on the territory. Nicky gathers evidence at scenes Texas sends him to and I process it here.”

 

“So he won’t punish the innocent.” Paul said quietly.

 

Greg pulled up another stool and sat across from him. “Well put.” He seemed to hesitate before plunging on, “We helped them find you.”

 

*~*

 

Paul looked at Bear who gave him a nod as he climbed into the car. Holy fuck, he had a job.

 

*~*

 

 

  
Texas looked over the report and sneered.  Did they really think they were going to get away with this?  He reached for a file to confirm facts.  Then he was lifting the phone to his ear only to put it down once again.

 

Indecision sucked.

 

Alonzo had made it perfectly clear that he was pulling back.  The pansy ass, he snarled.  But on the other hand, he thought of his Kitten.  If Kyle, and even his name weighed uneasy on his mind, decided to pull up stakes it would be over his dead body, literally.

 

And his Kitten understood.

 

How Salvatore let Paul walk away was beyond him?  Visions of Paul's deadened eyes in the hospital pricked at him.  So maybe he understood more than he would like.

 

But fuck all; he didn't want to call Marcus.  The hell with that.

 

He snatched the phone off the cradle and bit out, "I don't give a fuck, he better be here in less than thirty."  When he looked up, his Kitten was lounging against the door.  His cock went hard.

 

Kyle had a half smile curving his lush lips, a knowing smile.  He had his slim hips wrapped in white silk, hanging from protruding hipbones that made Texas salivate.  Gold glittered from his nipples and belly.

 

He growled lowly and his boy answered his call.  Gentle swaying hips and lust filled purple eyes and Texas reached out and grabbed him.  Lifting the slender boy, he sat him on the desk.  As his usual want, his hands went to the silk but stilled.

 

Sitting back, he gazed at his boy.  His Kitten was perched on the edge of the desk, balancing on his elbows.  The silk was distended by his slender erection.  And the supple chest heaved in and out, with the quiet gusts of air.

 

No, his heart argued.  It wouldn't be over his Kitten's, Kyle's dead body, but his own.  He couldn't live without this boy.  Maybe Salvatore was stronger than he gave him credit for.  He slogged through his life without his heart.  Texas could not do that.  To be without Kyle would be without a reason to live.

 

His boy knew that but he never said it.  He banked on the fact his boy understood that, understood him.  But was it enough?  Salvatore proved that maybe it wasn't enough.  Would his Kitten walk out of his life without ever hearing the words?

 

His Kitten gave him a puzzled glance as he slowly opened the silk and then moved the now very naked boy into his lap.  Filling his hand with the pale blonde hair, he pulled his boy's head back to expose the slender neck.

 

Texas leaned down and breathed in his boy.  Laying his mouth against the delicate ear, he breathed, "I love you, Kyle."  His Kitten went rigid.  He then bit the boy's neck hard.

 

*~*

 

Salvatore stared at the open closet full of designer suits.  Scrubbing his hands through his shorn hair, he grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt.  Not his usual style but then again Texas could kiss his ass.

 

Nothing in his life was the same.  Instead of making his presence known on the club scene and around the docks, he stayed close to home taking care of business through territory deputies and sentries on the ground.

 

And Texas was pissed.

 

He did not care.  He could barely pull himself out of bed in the mornings after staying up so late that his head pounded and his eyes burned.  Anything to keep from closing his eyes and seeing his lost love.

 

A small part of him felt the dereliction in his duties, especially as nefarious as this new threat seemed.  He sighed deeply as he tugged on well worn boots.  There was always a new threat, new treaties, breaking of treaties, petty grievances, and the list went on and on.

 

He left his bedroom and he would admit it, his hideaway.  His way of ducking his duties and keeping his head down, the clubs held temptation.

 

 _Max_ , his mind whispered and he ruthlessly shut it down.  Texas had sent the kid packing.  But even the thought of bedding another boy that was not Paul did not excite him.  No, only one dark haired boy had that kind of power over him.

 

His hand on his cock and his mind on Paul was what brought him to empty release now.  Which was his penance for fucking up the best thing in his life, he paid it.  He had made his mistake and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the possibility of his boy coming home.

 

"Sir?"

 

He looked up into Brooks' knowing eyes.  "How many times has he called?"

 

"Just once."

 

He nodded and knew he would have to face the music.

 

Texas could fire his ass. Or what surmounted to being fired, the loss of protection or a watery grave in the back end of an abandoned car.

 

He hoped that he could count on Kyle to keep the last from happening.

 

*~*

 

J.B. held Alex against him.  Over and over, he tried to decide what had gone wrong.  He had all of the reports, just as every outlying district received.  No incursions, no deals gone bad, his location was secure.  He had nightly conversations with Bear.  How could he fuck up this bad? Where had the man come from and why did he snatch Alex?

 

Alex was quiet but every now and again he would tremble.  Shock, J.B. thought bitterly.  And who the hell was this girl?  True, she had pulled his ass out of jam but that did not mean he would trust her.  The current situation reiterated that point.

 

Slipping his phone from his pocket as not to disturb Alex, he punched a few keys.

 

"Now's not a good time, Jailbait." Brooks snapped.

 

"Don't give a fuck," He replied quietly.  "Has territory wars began without me knowing? Somebody tried to grab Alex," He would not admit to failure. "How am I to protect Paul if I don't know what's going on. Who the hell is Frank?"

 

And the man had the gall to laugh, "Saved your ass didn't she? A dust up has came out of no where and I thought you could use some help."

 

"Brooks."

 

"Later, Jailbait."

 

J.B. lifted the phone and stared at it.  The bastard had the nerve to hang up on him. He had been around Texas too much, he thought grimly.

 

*~*

 

Bear pulled up to the curb, "You gonna be alright, boy?  I've got to get back to the Boss, he's in a snit." Even as he spoke, he had a phone to his ear.

 

Paul grinned.  Texas in a snit used to mean his ass getting beat then fucked raw.  Maybe he was a little envious of Kyle.  He slide out of the car and saluted as the big man pulled away.  His heart caught.  He still missed Jug.

 

He walked into the building and felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle.  Cursing himself a fool, he was unprotected and unarmed. Maybe he needed self defense lessons and time at the shooting range like Alex. He felt vulnerable.  Thoughts of his recent kidnapping sprung up unwillingly. Texas assured him that he was protected.  If not Texas then maybe...but his mind shied away from his golden lover that still was firmly entrenched in his heart no matter how hard he fought or how far he ran.  Looking around and seeing nothing, he made sure to look nonchalant as he made his way to his apartment.

 

Had J.B. and Alex made it back from the carnival?

 

*~*

 

J.B. laid Alex down on his bed and felt his chest tighten.  The boy turned on his side, his back to J.B.  The young guard let his head drop and his shoulders droop.  He had failed the kid and now he had to own it.  He had to face Paul.

 

Paul.  J.B.'s gut clenched.  The slender young man had affected so many lives.  Being under Texas' protection, the guard knew he also held his life in his small hands.  He could report his failure and then he would have to face the syndicate boss.

 

The boy was fair but also in a bad place without Alonzo in his life.  As was Alex, he reached out and smoothed his hand over the golden hair.  The boy flinched and curled into a ball.

 

"I'm so sorry, god I'm sorry.  I failed you, baby."

 

The golden head shook back and forth.  "My fault," he whispered, throat raw and made J.B. want to vomit.  "I stepped away.  I saw baby rabbits and baby ducks. I wanted a closer look. I should have asked instead of going on my own.  He covered my mouth when he grabbed me.  I couldn't cry out.  I tried to kick him."  He rolled over and the golden eyes were haunted, "No one helped, they looked away."

 

The trembling hand covered J.B.'s.  The guard leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead.  He stroked the soft hair until Alex seemed to relax and slip into sleep.  He eased out of the bed and came face to face with a stone faced Paul.

 

"What the hell happened?" Paul almost growled.  J.B.'s eyes widened, the boy sounded like Texas.

 

"I think I can answer that."

 

Paul and J.B. whipped around to face the red head lounging on the arm of a couch.  She laughed, low and smooth, "Hello boys."

J.B. had Paul behind his back and his gun raised. The woman’s laugh was soothing and made Paul instantly suspicious. She merely smiled and held up don’t shoot me hands.

“Brooks sent me, I’m Frank, by the way. And you are the famous Puppy. Lord, boy, you are beautiful.” She said easily and Paul tensed. Just hearing the name brought Sal to mind and now was not the time. “He, Brooks, that is, thought you could use some help, Jailbait. Boys, boys of high end masters and low end cute gutter rats are getting swiped. It has been so random that it was virtually unnoticed. A recent clue tipped Texas off, you weren’t deliberately left out of the loop.”

When neither man relaxed, she huffed in annoyance. “Okay, so here’s the fucking deal, I paid my dues on the outer territories and wanted in on the action here at the hub of activity. Neither Texas nor Alonzo trusts a woman in their inner circle. Brooks thought you might give me a chance.”

“She’s pretty.”

All three heads turned to a sleep tousled, red eyed Alex. “Hey cutie,” The woman said gently.

“Get out,” Paul’s voice was low and dark. Alex whimpered and curved into him.

“Now wait just a …” but the cocking of J.B.’s gun silenced her. She glared but did not argue. She left in a flounce of fiery red hair and a slamming door.

Paul stepped back as J.B. lifted Alex into his arms. As much as he cared for his angel, he knew Alex belonged to J.B. The slow dance the two were doing circled them closer and closer together. The boy burrowed into the guard’s chest as Paul regarded them both.

“What happened?” Paul felt angry and unbalanced. He couldn’t get away from it. There was always a threat, someone or something bigger and more evil. How did Texas deal with it every day? By being a cold hearted bastard, his mind answered.

“It was my fault,” Alex cried, tears welling in his puffy eyes. “Don’t blame, J.B.”

The terror in the boy’s voice reminded him so much of his own. Don’t hurt, Kyle, hurt me, let me take his place. The memories were like a sharp knife to his soul. Paul’s shoulders slumped. “I’m not cut out for this shit,” his legs gave out and he sat on the couch, “Come here, angel.”

J.B. released the boy, who flew into Paul’s arms. The two men studied each other and J.B. nodded. Paul stroked the boy’s back up and down. He whispered soothing words, assuring his angel that J.B. would be fine and that he was not angry. Worried but not angry, he placed gentle kisses against the boy’s temple and hair. Alex’s eyes got heavy and slid shut as J.B. made calls. Paul could here the anger in his guard’s tone.

So like Texas, he thought ruefully, not giving a shit about anyone but his precious Kitten. Paul winced and shook his head at the nasty thought. Kyle was well taken care of and no matter if he didn’t like Texas’ antics, his brother was safer than the gold in Fort Knox.

“She’s legit, boss.” J.B. said sitting across from them. “Brooks got wind of you working for Sands and knew I couldn’t be in two places at once. My first priority is to you,” J.B. cleared his throat and Paul understood the softness in the green eyes as the settled on Alex. “If it’s not, well, Texas doesn’t exactly have a two week notice plan, if you know what I mean.”

Paul sighed, “Don’t I ever. So she’s supposed to be here for Alex, while you are out with me?” The guard nodded. “Good thing he thought she was pretty.” Paul’s lips twitched upwards. “It’ll be weird having a girl around, but maybe it will be a good thing as well. I plan on keeping you busy.”

“Oh really?”

Paul’s expression went grim and determined, “You are going to teach me to protect myself.”

*~*

Paul felt a little bit dizzy, tired, and accomplished. He could now hit his target successfully and accurately. J.B. had meetings with Frank, the woman, but she hadn’t been brought into his home yet. Which was a good thing, with all the changes, he trusted J.B. He and Alex needed to get more settled, especially after the recent attack on the boy.

He swirled the contents of a vial just as Greg had showed him and noted the slight change in color. He made a note on his clipboard and moved onto the next sample. Greg was a good teacher, he thought. He made all of the steps simple, clear, and routine. He allowed Paul to get a solid grasp before adding a new task.

He liked the smell of the chemicals, the hum of the machines, and the routine of the lab. J.B. held a small office space to keep an eye on things and to work on reports. After the carnival snafu, he was studying them closely trying to provide input and intel for the syndicate.

“G?” The thick southern accent called.

Paul jumped slightly as the muscular dark haired man walked into the lab. He licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.

“He said he needed to recharge, sir.” The man raised an eyebrow, “Coffee.”

Nick grinned, understanding smoothing his features. “Greg would mainline caffeine if he could find away to do it.” He came closer and Paul tensed. “What you up to, kid?”

“Charting changes, sir,” Paul said quietly. He wanted to squirm. He knew Greg submitted to this man. It made him leery, nervous, and curious at the same time. And, he thought shamefully, a little jealous.

Nick just watched him go through his steps. He had to fight the shaking in his hands. As he reached out, a warm hand encircled his wrist. He gasped and tried to pull away.

“Easy,” Nick’s low voice was soothing and nerve wracking. Paul stiffened his spine as he watched his wrist being turned in strong, wide palms. “What happened here?” The blunt thumb brushed across the white scar. Paul bit his lip and whimpered.

“Everything okay?” Greg asked quietly. Paul looked up into concerned dark eyes and saw understanding even if the other man did not interfere.

“Talk to me, kid.” Nick ordered firmly.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Paul said through gritted teeth. Why was he responding to this man? He barely knew him and yet he felt like he should be on his knees before him.

“But why? What would be so bad that you would want to end your life?”

At that, Paul did pull his arm away. He could not run, Nick and Greg blocked the doorway. He felt like a caged animal, wanting to run, wanting to strike out. A heavy hand landed on the back of his neck. Fuck it, he wailed internally. He slid from the stool and went into a perfect form at Nick’s feet.

“I see what you mean,” Nick’s voice drifted above him. Gentle hands went under his elbows and lifted him to his feet, “Easy, kid. Damn, I didn’t think you would drop that fast. How long has it been?”

Paul blinked at him, feeling fuzzy, “How long?”

“How long has it been since you have been with your Dom?” Nick’s eyes were serious and felt like they were boring through his soul.

Paul bit his lip, he didn’t understand but he didn’t want to make the man angry. He didn’t want Greg kicking him out, he needed this. He needed the control of his own life, “Dom, sir?”

The hand went to his nape once again and he moaned. It felt good, so good; he ached to feel that again. The letting go and knowing that he was safe.

“You would say, Master, kid.”

Paul’s eyes shuttered close. Texas had fucked him last, gave him what his body so desperately needed. But, Master? That was Sal. Always Sal, tears ran down his cheeks. Strong arms lifted him and he was cuddled against a strong chest.

J.B. broke the tension in the room as he cleared his throat. Paul just blinked at him, unable to gather his thoughts and reveling in being in strong arms.

“I have news."

Salvatore Alonzo caught his reflection in the pane of glass. The bruise to his eye and the split in his lip was better than he expected.

*~*

He dreaded facing Texas. He knew he was failing at his job. And now it seemed like it was a bigger fuck up than he originally thought. Boys were being snatched and that hit way too close to home. He had Brooks verify with J.B. that Paul was okay. His heart was in his throat when his personal body guard reported that it was Alex that had almost been snatched. If the gutless thief hadn’t stopped to partake of the golden boy’s attributes, Alex would have been gone. He would have failed Paul yet again, by not getting his own head out of his ass and moving on.

But life without Paul seemed so meaningless.

The smell of sex hung in the air as he approached the closed doors to the man’s office. He wanted to growl as his neglected libido perked up. It was like rubbing salt into his broken heart that Texas got to fuck not only Paul when he needed it but had sex on tap with Kyle.

Fuck you, he thought and turned to leave. Bear just crossed his arms across his barrel chest and shook his head. Sal snarled but the giant’s face was bland.

“Don’t fuck with him, sir. Not today.”

The doors swung open revealing a very mused Kyle who gave him a sheepish grin. The boy had a vibrant bruise on his throat and the limp in his gait assured him that Texas would be sexually satisfied and gloating.

“Get in here!!!”

Sal refused to walk into his long time friend’s office like a scolded dog. He had enough of that growing up, thank you very much. From his dominating mother, his bitch of a sister, and his reclusive father who expected him to follow in his footsteps.

He walked into a punch that made him see stars.

“Damn it, Texas.” He muttered as he staggered back and shook his head to clear the ringing. He was hauled up and shoved against the wall. Texas regarded him for a moment before pulling back and hitting him again. He slumped when the man let go of him. He tasted his own blood.

“Stay down,” Texas snarled when Sal made to push himself up. His head snapped up and he glared at the asshole.

“Finally,” Texas said, “You show some spirit, a day late and a dollar short, old friend. Do you know how many have been snatched? In talking to the outlying territories, which are your responsibility, twenty maybe more and those are the ones that are known. With the unknowns that number could be upwards of fifty if not more. I let this get out of hand by trusting you, thinking that you would get your head out of your ass and take care of business. Has one boy really got you by the balls?”

When Sal went to retort, Texas clenched his fist, “Don’t throw my Kitten in my face, you spoiled brat. I haven’t lost my boy, what does that say for you?”

His mouth snapped shut audibly.

Texas stalked over to his desk and ripped a sheet of paper from the pad. Shoving it into Sal’s face, he snarled, “Do your fucking job or it will be more than just my fist in your face? You need my dick up your ass or a long walk into the river? Your choice but fix this and report to me by in the morning, or so help me god not even Kyle will be able to hold me back.”

Texas grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shoved him out of the office, slamming the doors behind him.

*~*

So that was what landed him in the shadowed alley waiting for his snitch. His fingers left his face and brushed over the scar on his chest that almost ended his life. His life, he thought with a derisive snort. He needed to get back to living it or Texas would end it for him.

“The fancy Italian, I shoulda known,” A voice said from the shadows. A brief flare from a lighter highlighted the police issue blue and the brass of a badge.

Sal’s jaw clenched, “You have information.”

“Mercy hospital, room 233, goes by John Doe. He has a part in this.”

“The boy snatching?”

The drag on the cigarette was audible as was the corresponding exhale. “We thought yous guys was behind it at first. The kid would scream at the mention of your names. But it was the terror for women that pointed us in another direction. The kid damn near passes out when a female gets within visual range.”

“There aren’t many women in our syndicate.” Sal said thoughtfully.

“Xactly, s’what we thought. Normally losing a few boy whores here and there wouldn’t put up much a fuss, but if they start lifting big names’ property, well then we don’t be needin’ a territory war.”

“I may need more,” Sal said grimly.

“Like what?”

“I’ll have to talk to a contact. Was any evidence lifted when the boy was recovered?”

The man was quiet, “We knows you guys are using an investigator and a lab of some sort. Keep it away from the legal channels and you won’t here a peep from the force. Things haven’t been near as,” He coughed, “Messy since you all brought them in.”

“If I need the evidence?” Sal prompted.

“Then use back channels to get to me. Evidence is misplaced all the time and no one is going to sneeze over a low priority cold case over a no name whore.”

Good to know that justice is being served, Sal thought cynically. “How do you know he was a whore?”

The man just laughed coldly and melted into the night. Shit, Sal thought, Paul had just gotten his life together and made overtures to Greg and Nick. He hoped that a meeting wasn’t on the horizon. His heart couldn’t take it.

*~*

He hated hospitals. The only one that he would get near was the one his family had funded. This was lowest of the low, he thought disdainfully as he picked his way through the teeming dregs of humanity. The suffering was palpable as was the despair. These were the ones that had nowhere else to go.

“Mr. Alonzo?”

He turned and was met by a haggard young nurse. Brooks immediately stepped between them. The young man seemed surprised but pressed on, “I was told you might be stopping by. Right this way.”

“Will the boy be able to receive me without duress?”

The nurse’s eyes flitted from one side to the other, “I gave him a relaxant and prepared him for your visit. He is much better from his first days with us. He should be able to talk to you.” The nurse pushed open the door to the room and stepped back.

Sal sucked in a breath at the dark hair standing out on the pillow case and the thin, drawn features of the boy. His first reaction was Paul!!! But looking closer, the boy was very familiar. His gut twisted. Master Andretti’s boy, Sal grappled desperately for the kid’s name.

“Paris?”

The boy stirred and opened deadened eyes. Dry lips cracked, “Master?” The pale eyes glittered and then focused, “Master Alonzo.”

If Sal ever felt like a complete and total ass, the sight of another broken boy sealed his fate. He had failed them all.

“I’m here to help you, little one. I need for you to tell me what happened? Tell me what you know so that we might stop the ones that are behind this? Does your master know that you are here? He must be frantic.”

The eyes fluttered close and tears leaked from beneath the eyelashes, “I’m no longer whole. My master demands perfection. I am better off dead.”

“I don’t understand,” Sal said gently.

The boy lifted his blankets and the ill fitting hospital gown. Sal gasped. Instead of two healthy testicles, one side was shrunken and the bruising was yellow green.

“Now you understand.” The blankets dropped.

Salvatore knew Giuseppe Andretti well; he would be frantic until Paris was returned. Keeping that to himself as not to upset the boy, he prompted gently. “Tell me, Paris, so that I may help.”

“I was one of the first,” Paris said mechanically. “A test run they called it. They had snatched vagrants but I was the first from a prominent overlord. They talked of the Puppy and the Kitten often, but deemed it too obvious and too drastic. How better to bring down the mighty Texas than through his very weakness and that of his syndicate? No good boy whores,” the boy licked his lips. “There are two of them, sir, both women. One is cold, calculating. The other is much more volatile. She is the one who likes to inflict pain, sir. She was the one,” he choked, “They tossed me out afterwards.”

Sal reached out slowly and brushed his fingers through the lank, dark hair. Paris froze but then leaned into the touch. “Do you know how many?”

Paris shook his head, “We were kept blindfolded, gagged, bound, and plugged. They left our ears open so that we could hear the screaming and the laughter. They took away my blindfold when they carried me out. I saw cages, sir. Lots and lots of cages, but when they went to load me into the vehicle, I was hit from behind. I woke up here.”

The boy shuddered once again. Sal kept petting his hair until the boy fell into a fitful slumber. He had enough to start with, enough to get Nick going. But, looking down at the sleeping boy and thinking of Paul, he had a phone call to make first.

“Ciao, Signor Andretti.”

*~*

Paul sat with Alex in his arms. He carded the golden hair, deliberately ignoring the invitation that sat on the couch.

“Why don’t you wanna go?” Alex turned in his lap. “J.B. will be with you and Frank will be here with me, everything is safe.”

Paul sighed.

*~*

J.B. had come in with news all right. His heart clenched. Sal had evidence that he wanted Greg to run. His guard had taken one look at Paul in Nick’s arms and cleared his throat.

“Boss, we need to be heading out.” Nick had tensed but let him slide to his feet.

“I didn’t mean to do that to you, kiddo.” The older man said gently cupping his face. “You pretty special, Greg’s gotten attached. He would rough me up if anything harmed you.”

Paul’s lips twitched at the thought of long, lanky Greg taking on his partner. He had smiled shyly. “I’m fine, sir.”

Greg pulled him into his arms, “I don’t think you want to be here when Mr. Alonzo arrives, that is understandable. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good work.”

He hated feeling so weak as he huddled with J.B.’s arm about his shoulder. They stood at the elevator bank. When the lift dinged its arrival the doors slide open and his world tilted.

Sal.

His heart yearned even as his body went tight with awareness. The man that was larger than life had shrunk. His face was bruised and new lines dug in around his dull blue eyes and flat lips.

Paul had to snatch his hand away when he realized it had automatically gone to his bare throat. Sal’s eyes traveled over him and closed as if in pain at the gesture. The proud shoulders were slumped. He then sucked in a deep breath. Looking over Paul’s head, the blonde Italian stated quietly, “Paul, J.B.” He exited the lift making sure to give them a wide berth.

He was stunned. He didn’t know what he had expected but not that.

“Come on, boss.” J.B. nudged him into the elevator. When he turned, he saw Nick hugging Sal, whose broad shoulders were shaking. His former master turned quickly and Paul could see the watery tear tracks in the bright lights of the lab.

*~*

Paul had been antsy about letting Frank into his inner sanctum. She had an apartment in the same building and when they were out, Alex went to her. He had been worried about the constant changes but Alex had just smiled.

“She’s nice, Paul. We play games and talk. She kind of pampers me.” The golden boy blushed. “Outside of you and J.B., I’ve never had anyone interested in me. I don’t mind that being in her care or that it makes me feel like a child,” He shrugged a narrow shoulder, “I never had a real childhood.” The golden eyes were older than his years, “Neither have you.”

The invitation had shown up days after his run in with Sal. Giuseppe Andretti was ecstatic to have his boy back in his arms and in true syndicate fashion wanted to celebrate. Texas coordinated with Carnegie to hold the party at the Carnegie estate and hold a confab with his territory leaders at the same time. Nick and Greg had provided some insight into the boy snatching. Texas was Texas, work first and then let the orgies begin.

Marcus Carnegie had sent a personal invitation to Paul. He had labored over the words and felt shock course through his body.

~You will be perfectly safe. Any harm that would come to you, I would consider an insult…Marcus~

He pressed a kiss against Alex’s temple. “You really think I should go? Sal will be there.” Paul hated at how small he sounded.

Alex studied him closely. “Are you regretting your decision?” Paul shook his head slowly. “Then this is a perfect way of showing that you are moving on. Hold your head up; you have a lot to be proud of. You have accomplished much on your own, Night. Show them all just how strong you are.”

*~*

Paul stared at his reflection in the mirror. It almost felt like he was the Puppy again, his lips twisted in a grimace. But no one would be able to touch him. Just like Texas, no one fucked with Marcus Carnegie and got away with it unscathed.

His long lean legs were encased in low riding black leather that laced up on the sides. He wore a matching vest that showed off his narrow waist. He wanted Jug’s name to be visible. He knew he was playing with fire, showing that much skin and a bare throat, but fuck them all. If any of his former clients tried anything, there was Carnegie and of course, Texas. He bit his lip as he added silver hoops in his ears and his navel. He reached for his cuffs automatically but paused. That would be like cat nip to those used to using him for their pleasure. He reached for the heavy watch that Kyle had sent to him instead.

Running his fingers through his shaggy hair, he took a deep breath. He grabbed his leather jacket and called out. “Let’s get this show on the road, J.B.”

“On it, boss.” The guard kissed Alex quickly before falling into place at Paul’s shoulder.

*~*

Paul walked into the brightly lit meeting and the room went silent. All eyes turned on him and he stiffened his spine. Sure he had been fucked by most of them and he had loved one of them but they weren’t going to scare him off.

His eyes went to Kyle first and his first thought was as much as things change, they stay the same. His brother was in full on Kitten mode. He was all but naked in Texas’ lap, hips swathed in silk, jewlery glittering, his collar prominent. But the love glowing from the purple eyes was for him as well as Texas.

Texas looked bored but the dark eyes softened when Paul met his gaze. “Surely we can continue on, gentleman.” His tone was sharp and Paul was almost grateful. The overlords looked embarrassed as conversation once again began to buzz.

“Paul,” He turned and came face to face with Carnegie. The gray haired man’s eyes traveled over his body coolly, “I’m so glad you decided to join us this evening.”

He automatically lowered his eyes, “Thank you, sir.”

“Blue, please show J.B. where he can find refreshment, I would like to talk to Paul.”

Nerves tightened in his stomach as he found himself face to face with Marcus Carnegie and alone. The man who had purchased his body as coldly as any other client, Paul’s face flared at the memory of having Carnegie's fist in his ass.

“Your beauty has only increased,” Carnegie said darkly. Paul had to lock his knees, his well trained body wanted to respond to the tone but his heart wasn’t going to let him. Show them all just how strong you are. Alex's words made him stiffen his spine. He could do this.

The man circled him and it made his skin crawl. He felt like prey being stalked by a panther. He kept his mouth shut wanting to know what the former boss’ game was.

A single finger touched his bare throat causing him to shudder, “You are without an owner, boy. How lonely you are.” Carnegie used his body to crowd Paul until his back was against the wall. “Blue is lonely, too, as am I without Gray and Green. I have much that I could offer you.” Strong hands turned him and Paul bit his tongue when he felt the man’s groin against his ass.

Paul’s eyes closed. It felt good to be held, to be dominated. His body was crying out for it. His mind and his heart battled back, it wasn't Sal and as much as it pained him, he wasn't going to give in. Texas, he could trust to give him what he needed. And fuck him, it was still Sal that he wanted. His eyes snapped open when he felt Carnegie’s hands at the waistband of his pants.

“Just think of it,” The man whispered lowering his zipper, “No more worries, no more Paul, you will be my beautiful Brown. God, I can wait to fist this tight ass again.”

No more Paul, he saw red. He shoved away from the wall and turned on the surprised Carnegie.The arrogant asshole thought he would wimper and offer up his ass willingly. His lips peeled back in a snarl.

“This is all you want, isn’t it, you jackass.” Paul growled out as he lowered his pants below the curve of his ass tauntingly. “No more Paul, just a tight ass to fist and screw. Well fuck you.” He jerked his pants up and spat at the man’s feet.

“You really think you have a choice?” Carnegie said coldly.

Paul went still, “Just try it. You are no longer in control. Your name may carry weight, but this is Texas' world now. You want to fuck with me, you fuck with Texas.” He turned and sneered, “That’s right; you can’t wait to have him up your ass. Kyle really fucked with your little empire, didn’t he?” He held up his hand to ward off the man’s sputtering. “Just leave me the fuck alone, this never happened.”

He slammed the door behind him and began to shake.

“Boss,” J.B. was at his side, his green eyes glittering with malice and concern.

“This was a mistake,” He whispered. He was going to lose it, “Let’s get out of here.”

J.B. cleared the way. He could see his goal. He was almost home free. He wanted to go home, to his apartment, to Alex, to safety. Why did he think he could pull off something like this, risking everything in the lion's den. He opened the front doors.

“Paul.”

His heart stopped. He turned. Sal stood perfectly still, a lone figure in the empty foyer. His eyes were full of worry and sadness.

“Sal.” Paul's eyes widened. The whine of need sounded between them. He never could hide anything from the man.

The man sighed deeply, the familiarity made Paul ache. Every instinct was vibrating to fly into his master’s arms.

The familiar lips turned up in a bittersweet smile, Sal said quietly, “Can we talk?”

*~*

Salvatore Alonzo decided if he were in hell, he was just going to have to live with it. He was so fucking tired of living in the dense fog without his beautiful boy. He had let go when the doors of the elevator revealed what had become his very soul.

Paul. Wide, dark eyes with the J.B.’s arm cuddling him close, he felt his heart shatter. He did not have the right to hold or comfort the boy any longer. So he had acknowledged them and fallen apart in his former lover’s arms.

“You are not weak, Sal,” Nick had said kissing his forehead gently. “Are you going to go silently into the night and lose the best thing that ever happened to you?”

He had argued. It was the deal he had brokered. He had made the unforgivable sin and as penance, gave up his heart.

“Have you ever thought,” The laugh lines around Nick’s dark eyes were standing in sharp relief, “That maybe he wants to forgive you, and move on.”

“He’ll never forget.” His voice had sounded so tired.

Nick’s strong hands had cupped his face, “And he should not, nor should you. But you are human, my friend, and fallible. Let him see that in you. God damn, Sal, you don’t know just how bad he yearns for you as well.”

He hadn’t known that Marcus would actually invite Paul to the meeting. How cold that bastard could be knew no bounds. Inviting Paul and dangling him in front of those who had once fucked him and had the right to. It would belittle the freedom that Paul had been granted, first from Texas and then albeit sadly from him as well.

He thought seeing Giuseppe rejoice in the return of his beloved Paris would numb him. Instead it left him raw and wanting.

Paris had huddled under the blankets. The boy’s eyes were screwed shut and he had whimpered, “Forgive me, master. I am a disgrace, my body an abomination, no longer worthy. I am butchered and broken. It is your right to put me down.”

Giuseppe fell to his knees and grasped the frail hands. “Then I shall join you, my love, for without you I am butchered and broken. Only together are we whole.”

Only together are we whole. God, he sank deeper into hell. The leather and the devil may care stance was all Paul. His beautiful boy, but the dark eyes were as haunted as his own. A spark ignited in his gut. He wanted to crush the small fiber of hope but maybe Nick was right.

Apart they were broken. His heart pounded as Carnegie herded him away. Mine, his lips pulled back into a snarl. He had put as many men in the ground as Texas and his days of sniveling were over.

“Boss,” Brooks whispered into his ear and he followed the guard’s line of sight. J.B. was parting the crowd. Paul was tight as a whip and anger crackled from his very pores. It was stupid. He knew it. But what the hell, he couldn’t sink much lower.

“Paul.”

When the boy turned, Sal saw it. The lost look and the flare of need that was quickly gone, Paul was serious as the red lips parted, “Sal.”

His lips twitched upward, that was his boy. His boy. “Can we talk?”

J.B. moved between them subtly. Even as it irritated, Sal was proud. Paul had his right hand, the man that would step between him and a bullet. Paul didn’t need him anymore.

And that was okay. The boy had shown that he didn’t need any of them any longer. For a moment, he could almost see a hint of a young Texas, with his fuck you world attitude and sexual grace. Sal could see the gun his hand daring all comers to take him on. And that was okay, too.

Because he still wanted Paul. Paul, the boy he had been and the young man he had become. He wanted the right to share his life with him again. He wanted Paul in his life, at his side, and most definitely in his bed. If the boy never knelt before him again, his dominant urges would just have to fuck off. He wanted Paul. His blue eyes glittered at the thought of the challenge. And he always got what he wanted.

Paul hesitated before laying a hand on J.B.’s arm. “Okay. But away from all this bullshit.” His slender hand waved at the glitz of Carnegie’s foyer. The sounds of passion and rutting in the main hall had begun to rise.

He looked to J.B. and felt Brooks’ presence at his shoulder. “The old man has a statuary garden and from the sound of things, it should be unoccupied. I would like to speak to you privately.” Paul nodded slowly, still tense and uncertain. “This way.”

It felt good to be outside. Away from the stifling business of the syndicate and the carnal pleasures that could be found on a whim. He had ridden that train and been content. Until the boy that walked at his side with his head down and shoulders shrugging uncomfortably under the heavy leather coat had come into his life unexpectedly. And because of a stupid mistake, Paul had walked out of his life without looking back.

“What do you want, Sal,” Paul sounded tired.

Sal stopped. Only together are we whole. If he was going to be in hell, so be it. He was going to take no prisoners.

“I would like to take you out on a date.”

*~*

What the hell was he doing? Paul berated himself as he walked next to his former master. When he finally broke the quiet, Sal’s answer was the last thing he had expected.

He stopped and blinked at the close cropped blonde head. A date?!?

“Excuse me,” He sputtered.

Sal turned, his elegant features shadowed in moonlight. He was painfully thin and haggard, but Paul knew that gleam well. His cock responded immediately. It was all he could do not to glare at his traitorous body. Sex had been the last thing on his mind. His needs went far deeper than that and his libido had agreed. He could have sex with Alex or Kyle but his body had stayed stubbornly lax. Texas could make him cum after bruising him into submission.

The only times he could cum at his own hand was thinking of the man before him now. He hadn’t had sex in weeks. He hadn’t fisted his own flesh in days. He had not been interested.

But Sal’s glittering blue eyes had his body taking notice and crying out for more. Reminding him of pleasure and pain, reminding him of what it was like to be whole again. His needs taken care, no worries, because he was in his master’s care.

Sal folded his arms behind his back. “I would like to take you out on a date.”

Paul’s eyes narrowed, “What kind of date?” Date. Fuck, even the word felt strange on his tongue.

Sal’s head cocked to the side. “What? You think I would expect you naked and kneeling at club?”

Paul took a step back and frowned. This was a very bad idea.

Sal sighed and his shoulders slumped, “Relax, beautiful.” He paused and then looked at the stone figure they stood before. It was of two men, their backs together looking opposite directions, but their hands were entwined. “I would like another chance. I would like to get on my knees and beg forgiveness. I would like to show you everything that we can still be. I want you to know that you own my soul. If this doesn’t work, then maybe you would be kind enough to return it.”

“I would like a chance to win your heart, because you still have mine.”

Paul felt like the wind was knocked out of his stomach. He felt hot and dizzy. He stumbled and went down on his knees.

“Paul, baby. Shit,” Sal sounded distressed as he loomed over him. “I’m so sorry, beautiful. I’ll walk away. Forget I ever existed.”

Paul looked up and realized the position he was in. He was on his knees before Salvatore Alonzo. The man was frowning and his lips were moving, but all Paul saw was the love that had never died. The passion Sal had for him still burned brightly.

His whole being sighed in content, this was his missing piece. He needed his master. Sal had always been his true master, giving him brief respite in Texas’ brutal world, bringing him back from dank pit of death, loving him, caring for him, giving him laughter. Who was he to be so arrogant over one mistake. The mistake broke his heart but measuring it against his life. It was small almost irrelevant in the light of the moon. He had been such a fucking fool to fight it. The it that made him what he was, Lilibet’s words came to him unbidden, “Being a submissive isn’t about being weak. We’re the ones with all the power…” He realized his power on his knees. Sal was right and he wanted to snort, when was he ever truly wrong; he held the man’s very heart in his palm. He could crush it and walk away. Or maybe, he could patch it. It wouldn’t be the same as it had been, but it was still Sal, the man that held his heart as well.

Didn’t mean it was going to be easy. He fought to keep the smile at his revelations from gracing his lips. He was going to give Sal hell.

“Alright,” He croaked and the cleared his throat. He offered his hand to Sal who reacted as if it were a snake ready to strike. He lifted his eyebrow. Sal’s hand covered his own and pulled him to his feet.

The feel of Sal’s skin on his own made him want to cum in his pants. The man let him go quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Are you sure, beau...” He stopped and Paul saw his former master bite his lip hesitantly. He could help the dark pleasure that curled in his gut. This was going to be fun.

He reached out and placed his hand over Sal’s heart. It was beating quickly. The man was just as nervous as he was. “I know you are going to call me beautiful, you won’t be able to help it, will you?” Sal shook his head slowly, almost sheepishly. “So when we go on this date, just so you know,” He dropped his hand and turned to get the hell out of there before he fell apart.

“I won’t mind.”

*~*

“A date?”

Paul hunched his shoulders and nodded. His ink pen thumped against the clipboard erratically. He should have kept his mouth shut. But this was so far out the realm of possibilities, he had to ask. He, Kyle, and Alex did not get to do such mundane things as dates. Greg, on the other hand, was a different story.

The lanky sandy haired man twined his lean legs through the stool. He had a small smile curving his full lips. Nick must love kissing those lips, Paul thought absent mindedly.

“You and Mas…uh, Mister Nick have gone on dates, haven’t you?” He worried his bottom lip nervously. Please, he needed to know what the hell to do with himself.

Greg reached out and Paul had to work hard not to flinch. Greg’s dark eyes studied him and his warm palm moved up and down his arm.

“Yes, we’ve gone on many dates and still do.” With his free hand he gestured to his collar, “This is part of us but not all of us. Just because I get down on my knees for Nick, submit to him, doesn’t mean we aren’t human. I love going to the movies and to bars, and to dance. Those are my loves. Nick prefers the quiet of home. He takes me out and we have fun.”

Paul studied the collar, “When you go out on dates, is he still your Master?”

Greg nodded, “He is always my master, but its more relaxed. He doesn’t let me lose myself, I’m still his. But we talk, we laugh, and I love it when he holds me close in the darkened theater. He doesn’t make me go down on my knees at a bar but I know who I belong to.” Greg refocused on Paul’s face. “That probably makes absolutely no sense does it?”

“You walk at his side,” Paul halted, and Greg nodded encouragingly, “but if you needed him, he is there for you.”

“Yeah, and we are talking about the same needs.”

Paul’s eyes shuttered close. The need to be encompassed, that no one could touch him, the very scent of his master permeating his skin, marked for all to see. But enjoyed, laughed with, held, hugged, and comforted as a lover not only a slave.

He breathed deeply; Sal had always treated him more as a lover than just his slave. They would talk and laugh. He wasn’t afraid to share his thoughts and opinions on whatever Sal was working on. And sometimes, especially if the losses were hard, Sal would cuddle in his arms, seeking solace in Paul’s arms.

Why had he never realized that before?

“Because you fell so deep, submitted completely, that your whole world revolved around Salvatore, that nothing else mattered.” Nick’s voice replied simply.

Paul startled so bad he could feel himself falling from his stool. Nick’s strong arms righted him and held on, “Easy, kid.”

“Did I say that out loud?” He asked quietly.

Greg chuckled. Nick smiled at him, “No, sweetheart, it was written all over your face.”

“You seem to know Sal well,” Paul blurted out.

Nick froze and Greg’s face seemed to close up. He looked back and forth between them.

“I did,” Nick said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat, “Still do.”

“As a fellow Master,” Paul did not know what the hell was wrong with his mouth. It went on autopilot without consulting his brain and his instincts.

Nick sighed, “No, kiddo, I used to be in your shoes.”

Paul felt the blood drain from his face even as Greg’s arms went about him. Nick, strong self assured, capable Nick, but his mind argued, he was the master not the slave.

“It was a long time ago,” Greg said against his ear.

Nick nodded. “And I care for the old fool, the feelings are like a warm blanket, comforting. He’s hurting, Paul. He’s going to fuck up, but give him a chance. It is an honor to know his love.”

“Did he ever take you on a date?”

Nick grinned, white teeth against tanned skin. “You, my boy, are traveling in uncharted waters.”

“So you can’t tell me what to do?” Paul could hear the whine in his voice but the feel of Greg’s arms around him was comforting.

“’Fraid not,” Nick replied.

“Well, fuck.”

*~*

Texas watched his Kitten closely. Something was off; the normal placid features were softer, almost peaceful. The boy was typing out a message, but every so often he would stare out his office window. He could hear the whistle of air that signaled a Kitten sigh.

He pushed away the business at hand. His two nearest territory commanders were following up leads on abandoned warehouses. It was the closest thing he could think of to the cave like atmosphere from Paris’ statement. And it would have to be near, the cops had found Paris close to the center of his empire. Sal had tightened up some of the looser threads. Bout time, he groused.

He heard the same whistling breath and growled. He snatched his Kitten up and jerked him into his lap. These phones would have to go, he thought resolutely. His boy had his communication device. But this new fangled texting shit was annoying. It had been J.B.’s idea, so that Paul and Kyle would always be linked. He hadn’t minded it at first, until his boy would become embroiled in the tiny screen, his fingers flying, his white teeth biting into his lower lip. When Texas would demand his attention, the boy had the nerve to look distracted.

“What the hell is going on?” He growled against the boy’s neck.

His Kitten just leaned back and blinked at him, clearly puzzled, but the softness was still there. Oh fuck no, Texas thought blackly. He pulled the phone out of his boy’s hands and threw it against the wall.

“Who is he? He’s dead.” Texas could feel the rage in his gut, even as his fingers bit into his Kitten’s biceps. The purple eyes widened even as his Kitten winced in pain. He reached into his back pocket for the comm device, the device that his master approved of, the purple eyes never straying away from Texas.

He typed and pushed the screen towards Texas, tears began to slide down his cheeks.

~It is just Paul, master. He wants me to come over. Master Alonzo has asked him out on a date.

Texas’ grip didn’t lessen as he read the words, “A date,” he sneered viciously.

His boy nodded his head slowly, lowering his head submissively. Texas let go immediately and his Kitten slumped forward. He could see the red marks that would deepen into bruises.

Fuck.

He tipped his Kitten’s face back and kissed his lips. It was still a claiming of what was his but an apology as well. The boy relaxed and cuddled against his chest. He played with the long golden strands.

“Is that what’s got you so spaced out? The thought of Sal and Paul together again or the date,” He couldn’t help it, he spat out the word.

His Kitten’s fingers still trembled as he typed out his next message. Damn it all to hell, Texas though. His boy had always been damn near perfect, hardly ever rising his ire against him. Even when he did, Texas usually gave him fair warning on what was going on. The bruising his arms must have come out of no where to the boy.

~A little of both, Master. Paul loves Sal, even if he still hurts. And I can’t help it, dates are romantic.

Romance, what the fuck?

He pushed Kyle back on his knees. At once he felt uncertain, and he got the hell over it quick. “I don’t do pansy assed dates.”

Kyle’s pink lips parted in surprise and then the boy had the nerve to smile.

“What?”

His Kitten just shook his head, pale strands swinging. The smile got wider.

“If you don’t want a red ass, you better tell me what the fuck is going through that mind of yours.”

The words blinked up at him from the screen.

~I don’t do dates, either. I’ve got you, Master.

And it was as if the boy had provided soothing balm, his nerves that he would not acknowledge, settled down.

“But there is more to this,” He said across the boy’s lush mouth before plundering it.

His Kitten’s eyes went from side to side nervously, so he tightened his hand in the thick haired and tugged the boy’s head back until their eyes met. Kyle nodded and began typing again.

~He’s not sure what to do. He would like for me to come over and help him get ready. Master Alonzo has already called. The date is for this evening.

He didn’t have time for all of this bullshit. But he would deny his Kitten nothing. It had nothing to with the feeling of penance for unduly frightening his boy, nothing at all.

“Okay,” He said shortly. He stood and felt the boy’s arms go about him automatically. “First things, first,” he carried his Kitten out of the office and into his bedroom. The slim shorts lay discarded on the carpet. The boy’s slender legs were about his shoulders and he was buried in the warmth that bound them together, a master and his slave.

*~*

“This is fun,” Alex said happily. He was sprawled on Paul’s bed, with his legs kicking back and forth. He couldn’t help but laugh at the confusion on the other boy’s beautiful features.

“Shit!” Paul all but shouted and threw another pair of pants to the floor. “What the fuck am I supposed to wear. The bastard didn’t tell me where we were going.”

“What did he say?” Alex tried for soothing. Paul just gave a choked growl as an answer. Kyle looked up at him and they grinned. Paul was usually the glue that held everything together. To see him so rattled, was priceless. The long haired twin pushed himself off of the floor and walked over to his brother.

Alex heart stuttered as he watched them gaze at each other, their expressions almost mirrors. Kyle leaned forward and kissed Paul deeply. Paul’s body relaxed and his arms went about Kyle.

Then Kyle was reaching for his comm device, only to have Paul still his hand. Kyle shot him a worried frown.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Paul said hastily. “I just need to talk to you, our way.”

Kyle gave a look of understanding, and then the slender hands began to wave about. Alex had no clue what the meanings were but Paul did. He would shake his head, or hum under his breath. Their hands touched article of clothing, to the point where it seemed like they shared the same mind.

“What do you think, Angel?”

Alex blinked and then his mouth opened in surprise.

Paul’s legs were encased in dark denim that led down to soft looking boots. He wore a red button up shirt that seemed to make his golden skin glow. He had the familiar black leather jacket over it. Ever since, Paul had come back from the cabin, he could part with that particular coat. The shaggy dark hair drew attention to high cheekbones and liquid dark eyes. The collar was open, leaving the slender throat and collarbones bare. He wore golden loops from both ears that had a red stone on each, like a drop of glittering blood.

Again, Alex was swamped at just how sensual and gorgeous Paul was. No wonder men lusted after him and wanted to control him. Alex’s own cock was perking up. He wished J.B. would take him. But the guard was cautious.

“Wow.” He breathed.

Paul and Kyle’s face lit with identical grins, “Enough to knock Sal’s socks off?”

Alex nodded quickly.

J.B. startled them all when he cleared his throat. “Boss, Alonzo is here.”

The blood drained from Paul’s face and he swayed. He whispered, “Oh my god.” Kyle’s arms went about him and lifted his face. Even Alex could read the question in the purple eyes.

“I’m going on a date.”

*~*

Texas watched his boy. Kyle knelt in perfect submission at his feet. His blonde head bowed, his long locks obscuring his face. The purple bruises on his biceps in sharp relief against the pale, creamy skin.

He had to bite back a shudder that rippled through him. He didn’t mind marking what was his when he was in total control. Kyle took what he dished out, giving him equilibrium, and giving the boy what he needed to let go and soar.

Texas did not shy away from violence. He wasn’t weak. But seeing those bruises, made him feel small. And Texas didn’t do small, ever.

“Kyle,” the blonde head snapped up, fear flashing in the purple depths. Texas nearly snarled at his choice of names. He had only called the boy Kyle on a handful of occasions, most of them bad or emotionally taxing.

“Up,” He snapped out the command. The boy stood naked between his thighs.

He could never get enough. This boy had become everything to him. Sal had lost Paul, boys were being taken, he knew he had put plans in place to keep his Kitten safe. But in his life, the world he lived in Kyle could be taken just as easily as Paul and Paris had been. He had finally spoken the word of love, but could he do the softer side of sex and show the boy with his body just how much he worshipped him? Without an off hand remark that would cheapen it.

Texas reached out and put his arm across Kyle’s shoulders. The purple eyes were narrowed, his boy not quite understanding what was going on. He bent and placed his other arm behind the boy’s knees and lifted.

Slender hands cupped his face. The boy didn’t need a voice, the question was loud and clear. Texas ignored it for now, caring the boy to their bedroom. Their bedroom, their life, Texas mused. He laid the lean body on the bed and sat beside him.

Now Kyle was worried, he thought. His boy was turning on his side, no doubt looking for ways to serve his master. Texas was going to show him that this master could also serve. He knew he was a selfish bastard, growing up under his father’s thumb. He learned to protect the core of himself from Georgia’s machinations. He knew cruelty, surviving in world of bullets and blood, molded by Carnegie.

He suspected he was going to be right. He knew he who was behind the snatching. It was time for a showdown. He would need all of his instincts that allowed him to rise to the top of the syndicate. He would have to be Texas, feared by all and answer to no one.

But, now in the shadowed dark, that wasn’t him; he was neither Carnegie nor his fucking asshole of a father. He might think Salvatore weak by letting his emotions rule his judgment when it came to Paul. But in the end, he was no different. Kyle was the true master. Being the subject of the boy’s shrewd looks, Texas had a feeling that would come as no surprise to the orphan mute who survived through his brother’s love and blossomed under Texas’ command.

No, he didn’t do romance. Candles, wine, and flowers had no place in his life. Kyle would have thought he had lost his mind if even tried. But there were other ways of showing the boy, his heart and his surrender.

He stood at the bedside, shaking his head when Kyle went to sit up. He undressed slowly. His movements, normally methodical and efficient, were slow. Looking at the boy from beneath his lashes, Kyle’s lips were parted in surprise.

Texas pushed Kyle flat by laying over the boy. He pushed the pale strands back before cupping the beautiful face within his palms. He kissed Kyle. Not taking, not possessing, but drinking from the sweet taste and exploring every nook and cranny. The ridge of his mouth, his tongue, and going as deep as he could go into the wet cavern. When he pulled back, the narrow chest was heaving silently.

He used his fingertips, tracing over slopes and ridges. The sharp collar bones, the soft nipples, the flat plains of stomach, the shallow dip of navel, the points of hip bones, the expanse of hairless groin, the stalk of the slender, dripping cock, the round weights of hairless balls.

Kyle parted his thighs, his eyes following his master’s movements. Such a good slave, Texas thought off handedly, from day one. Even as his Kitten shook with fear that first day, his responses and instincts had been flawless.

The lube was cool against the heated pucker of flesh. The gooseflesh rippled against the creamy skin of Kyle’s thighs. Texas’ dark eyes were focused on the boys, purple meeting brown. The blonde head tipped back when his fingers slide deep inside the well-known body. There wasn’t an inch of the boy that he did not know. He exploited the knowledge watching Kyle fight his instinct to rut against his fingers as he kept up the torture to the tiny gland.

Purple eyes shot daggers, the need stark. Texas leaned down and kissed the base of the straining cock. “Not tonight, boy,” he whispered against the heated flesh, watching it twitch. “Tonight is about your pleasure, we’ve never done this. Take what you need, come when ready, Kyle.”

He returned to stretching the opening but something was off. Skimming his eyes upward, he was surprised to see that the erection had wilted and Kyle’s face was drawn. Tears leaked from the boy’s eyes down into his hair.

Texas had to force himself not to snatch his hands away. He knew he hadn’t hurt Kyle, what the fuck was going on? He pushed himself over the boy’s body once again.

“Look at me,” He kept his voice low and dark, a sound that his Kitten would know and respect.

Watery pools gazed up, dread, fear, and a look of resignation surprise Texas. “What are you afraid of?”

The boy kept his body completely still, his eyes lowering. Texas reached down and squeezed the ice cold hand. This was so unexpected, he was at a loss. If it had been when Paul was still with them, maybe, but not now.

“Look at me,” he repeated. He studied the boy. They had been together for such a long time. He could read the boy easily, and if he took his time, every nuance gave him understanding as well.

Texas reached up and wiped the tears away. “You are afraid of me for the first time.”

Kyle blinked and nodded his head.

“You don’t understand what I am doing to you and because you don’t understand it, you fear it.”

The purple eyes shuttered close and again the boy nodded.

“Change in our world is never good. You think something is wrong. First bruising you in anger and now taking you in away I’ve never done. You think this is the end, don’t you?” Texas felt surprise catch him unaware.

Again, Kyle nodded slowly.

“Like hell,” he rumbled, crushing his mouth against his boy’s. He pressed his knee between the slender thighs, the pressure causing them to spread wide. “You are mine, Kyle. Mine always.” He plunged himself to the root into the boy’s body. Hissing as the tight vise closed around him.

Kyle’s back arched at the sudden intrusion. His lips parted in a silent scream. Texas growled and rode the small body hard, pounding his possession deep. He staked his claim and marked Kyle as his own.

But in the aftermath, it was different. It was he that lay in the slender arms, his head resting on the narrow chest. Slender fingers carding through his hair instead of the other way around, he kissed the boy’s nipple before looking up.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” His words hestitant, emotions could fuck you up. “I just thought you might like, well, want…” His eyes traveled to the bruise. He covered it with his hand loosely.

Kyle cupped his face. The boy frowned as he looked over at the nightstand. They no longer kept paper and pencils there because of the comm device. The device however was on his desk in his office.

He watched the boy take a deep breath and lift his hands. He touched Texas’ hair and then his own.

His forehead puckered. This was the way Kyle communicated with Paul. He frowned, his hair, his Kitten’s hair. Then Kyle poked him in the chest.

“Paul?” Kyle shook his head, “Sal?”

The boy’s lips twitched upward. He nodded. Then he seemed to study Texas for along time. He pointed to his hair once again then pointed to Texas, he shook his head back and forth.

“I’m not Sal,” He said slowly. He heard the one sided converstations that Paul had had with Kyle, and this seemed like it he was close.

Kyle’s grin got bigger. He then touched his hair and then gestured to his long pale strands, and shook his head in the same way.

Ah. “And you aren’t Paul.” A nod. He pointed to his chest and shook his head. He then reached out and cupped Texas face and his face going serious and nodding his head. “I’m not sure I follow, Kitten.”

The boy bit his lip. He scooted up onto his knees and gestured to his narrow chest. Pointing over his heart, he drew a heart and shook his head. He then cupped Texas’ face and nodded slowly.

“You don’t need the romance.” Texas said hoarsely as Kyle nodded, “You need me.”

Kyle pointed to him and nodded. A light dawned, “You need me to be me.” The nod of affirmation was sharp. “If I’m not me with you, you think I don’t need you any more. You thought I was casting you aside, by being different. Someone who I am not.”

The boy leaned into his chest, burrowing into his neck.

“I was stupid.” He could feel Kyle’s head shake in negation. He felt the uncertainty boil in his gut. What if his boy was taken? “I don’t want to lose you.” He bit out. “I don’t want you to ever question how I feel about you.”

Kyle moved back. And Texas knew the boy got it. The fucked up situation had changed Paul and Sal’s relationship. Kyle pointed to himself and then to Texas.

“You are mine, Kitten. I will never let you go.” He growled out. The boy relaxed into his arms.

What a fucked up situation, Texas thought as he stretched them out and covered them with a blanket. But he and Kitten were definitely on the same page.

*~*

J.B. punched the bag and watched it swing. He followed its movements and punched again. He wished he could inflict it upon himself.

What the fuck was he going to do about Alex? So far they had shared kisses and dates. But after attempted kidnapping he felt like he had failed him. Alex still followed him with hopeful golden eyes.

It was such a fucking mess. He needed to be doing his job. Guarding Paul’s back, but Brooks had told him none to gently that he could cover Sal and Paul without his help. It had felt like he had been put in his place.

Alex had hugged him and suggested that they watch a movie together and order in. Not go out, because J.B. couldn’t protect him. The boy hadn’t said it, but he felt it.

Fuck.

The bag rebounded on him, knocking him off balance.

A low smooth laugh drifted on the air. Shit. The last thing he needed was Frank.

*~*

“Not now,” J.B. hissed and went to set up weights. He growled when he turned and she was all but in his pockets. “Move.”

“You are going to lift without a spotter?” She asked dryly. “Smart one, ace. What’s got a burr up your butt?”

J.B. just shouldered passed her. “Not going to talk about it.”

She had the nerve to buff her nails against her shoulder. “Fine, Jailbait,” she didn’t even blink when he snarled. “I’m going to spot you whether or not you want me, too. It would break Alex’s heart if your stupidity mortally wounded your sorry ass. Good thing I’m there for him, huh? You seem to protect Paul’s back just fine, why can’t you do the same for Alex.? The kid tells me you care for him.”

J.B. froze. “Fuck the weights,” he spat. “You wanna a fight, bring it on, bitch.”

They circled each other like dogs, looking for the advantage as they tugged on gloves. J.B. felt a momentary unease. No matter what his job entailed, he didn’t like the thought of harming women.

Frank had no qualms. His breath shot out as she landed a solid punch to his gut following with a jab to his kidneys. He rounded on her, on the defensive until she moved back once again.

“So when you gonna fuck him, J.B.?” She taunted, swiping for his face. He landed three solid punches that had her stumbling back and panting. “If you don’t want him, I’ll take him. He needs a firm hand, wants one. Who says it has to be a man? He might enjoy a woman’s touch.”

J.B. lost touch with reality. His body was a well oiled killing machine. The motions were fluid, lethal grace without thought. When he focused again, she was under him with his hands around her throat. Even as her face turned as red as her hair, her hips were bucking into him. He thought it was to throw him off, but it was a useless attempt.

He was humping into the cradle of her groin. Oh fuck no, he skittered back.

“Get out.” It was part fear, part anger, but mostly lust.

She would be beautiful spread beneath him offering up her body. Sinking into the wet heat between her thighs, pounding out all of his frustration he felt because of his love for Alex. He wanted to be good for him, not be the brutal bastard the boy knew so well in his young life.

But he had failed to protect, his one duty. The anger coursing through him thickened his cock. He wanted a hole to fuck, to rut like an animal. To spend himself until he was empty and numb, he needed it. He needed to get his head back on straight before facing Alex.

He wanted to touch him, to make love him, to hold him and protect him.

Looking back at Frank, her breasts heaving and thighs spread obscenely wide. He pulled the gloves off with his teeth.

Groping his cock lewdly, “Is this what you want?” He asked her arrogantly. “You want me to show why Alex wants a man?”

She threw her own gloves aside and stood up. She looked up and down. “You aren’t man enough.”

He launched himself at her. He had her pushed face first against the wall, pinning her shoulders and her hips. She thrashed, only providing more friction to his cock. He shoved their clothes aside.

When his cock slipped in the grove of her ass, she went still.

“Please,” she grit out.

“What, cunt?” He asked against her ear.

She thrust her hips back, his cock sliding down even further. He felt the slick, wet warmth. She was playing him, she was just as aroused. He started to pull back but her fingers gripped his hip, nails biting painfully.

“We both need it,” she shuddered, as his cock shifted closer to its intended target.

“I don’t want you,” J.B. responded helplessly as he sank into her body.

She moaned, “But we both want the same thing. And we can’t have it.”

Even as he pistoned in and out, his body was boiling. His cock was wrapped in her tight heat, his mouth pressed against her sweaty neck. His heart stopped as he realized what she meant.

“You want him too?”

Her body clenched making him erupt helplessly. “Alex needs a master. You love him in a way that won’t allow you to be that for him.” She pillowed her head against her arms. She sucked in a breath as their bodies settled. “It doesn’t have to be a man; a woman can be a very good mistress. You have his heart and I could take care of his soul.”

J.B. pulled away and straightened his shorts. “Why do you think I would share him with you?”

She turned and crossed her arms. “You already do. I need you more that I want to admit, Jailbait.” She said his nickname with a twist of her lips. “If Paul goes back to Alonzo, Alex will be yours solely and I’ll be shipped back to the boonies. If you will work with me, we can both have what we want.”

J.B. turned his back to her. “Why the hell should I? You want to use him, I love him.”

“But I saved him.”

J.B.’s eyes shuttered close in pain.

Neither one of them realized that golden eyes watched them from the shadowed doorway.

*~*

Texas needed to talk. They lay in the bed in the aftermath of a scene and fucking. God, his Kitten never dropped the ball even as the crop had left bright red welts all over his slender body. His breathing had just settled and he fell deep.

The bath had brought him back slowly as had treating the damage. But instead of him holding his boy, his boy held him against his narrow chest.

The rhythmic slide of fingers slipping through his hair loosened his tongue.

“I know who is behind the kidnappings.”

The boy’s fingers faltered before taking up the motion once more.

“I’ve known all along. Nick and Greg gave me the proof that I needed. I just don’t know how to find her. I don’t know what her game is. I would have thought she would have gone after you. But then again the bitch never had much sense.”

He moved restlessly. He felt stifled. It was like the shadow of his asshole of his father loomed large. Texas moved them around until his boy was stretched against his chest. He watched his Kitten rub his cheek against the down of his chest, inhaling deeply.

Then purple eyes met his own, they were steady and loyal. They were also soft with love and the bastard that he had become as well was getting used to that. The faith that Kyle had was unshakeable.

The little hiccup was behind them. Texas didn’t do hiccups.

“It is going to be war, Kitten.” He said seriously. “She has insulted my honor. She has gotten away with far more than I can tolerate. I won’t stop until I end her once and for all. I should have when I discovered her treachery. Alonzo was too soft. I won’t be. She’s at the end of her life, even if the stupid twat doesn’t even realize it.”

He could read the question in the purple depths. “I still have to find out whose strings she’s pulling. She isn’t strong enough or smart enough on her own. I’ll hang their heads from bloody pikes as days of old. Warn those near and far, fuck with me if you dare.

“Family is not blood, marriages, or even contracts. Families are forged in passion and fire. She’s fucked with my family for the last time.” He cupped the beautiful face of his boy. “Never again will she hurt those who are close to me. I give you my word.”

His Kitten tipped forward and kissed his master’s mouth. Texas tightened his hands on the narrow hips. He cuddled the boy in his arms and listened as the steady breathing signaled deep sleep.

“I’m coming for you, dear sister.”

*~*

Paul paced nervously. J.B. had told him that Salvatore was on his way up. He couldn’t sit down. He didn’t know what to expect. He was breathless, his mouth dry. He wanted this so much even though it made him weak in the knees and nauseous.

The gentle rap on the door had his head snapping about. No more waiting or wonder, the time was now.

His hand shook as he opened the door.

His heart stopped. He yearned to fly into those familiar arms even as his mind reminded him he was the one with the power.

The man stood tall and dangerous. The blonde hair was slicked back away from the high forehead, leaving everything exposed. Red lips, sharp cheekbones, slender nose, and bright blue eyes that glittered dangerously.

He breathed out the word that could still shatter him.

“Sal.”

*~*

Sal lost his breath and his hand went to his the scar on his chest without realizing it. For a moment, he thought it was a dream. A dream where the door swung open, revealing his beautiful boy. The boy would then smile that gorgeous smile that would light up a room and jump in his arms.

The whole separation thing a nightmare, no need for a date, just he and his boy back together where they belong.

But not a dream, reality where Paul stood before him, gorgeous and nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot and a little pale.

“Paul,” His voice was hoarse in response to his name on Paul’s lips. He cleared his throat and offered his arm. “I formally request that you accompany me.”

That made Paul’s lips twitch and then a shy smile blossomed. The slender hand slipped around his bicep. Sal inhaled deeply, his whole body yearned at the familiar scent of his boy that was no longer his.

They rode the elevator to the ground floor, both quiet and lost in private thoughts. Brooks was waiting beside the car. He tipped an imaginary hat, “Boss, Paul,” and opened the door.

As Sal settled he noticed that Paul seemed to freeze. Normally, Paul would ride either at his side or in his lap. If they were business associates then he would ride kneeling at his feet. He went to assure him but Paul’s shoulders stiffened and he took the seat across from Sal. Close but not together. Message received.

“Where are we going?” Paul’s shy voice broke the silence between them.

Sal smiled at him. “I thought about East End River Market close to the docks.”

Paul nodded and looked out the window, “Texas’ territory.”

Sal kept quiet. As Paul’s master, he had shown the boy much of the world that he lived in. High end restaurants where foreign language flowed like rich wine and naked slave boys were the norm. They had gone on holiday in remote, exotic locales. Visited beaches, historic old cities, museums, opera, and any other place that Sal deemed worthy as his life as an Alonzo as well as a Texas’ associate.

But that would bring up terrible memories and divide them even more. Concierges and maitre’d’s would expect Paul to kneel, knowing him as once belonging to Salvatore Alonzo.

There were also the boy snatchings to consider. As much as Sal wanted Paul all to himself, he wouldn’t risk losing him again. That is why he chose East End, partly. It was thick in Texas’ territory. Little did its inhabitants know just how well it was protected, many of the overlords having shops, businesses, and homes. Sal felt safe taking Paul there. Brooks would blend in and their backs would be watched by many, many eyes. It would take a fool to attempt anything towards Salvatore Alonzo in East End.

The car pulled into space smoothly and the engine was switched off. He noticed Paul tensed once again. The boy tried to hide it as Brooks held the door for him. As he unfolded his own tall form out of the car, it put him side by side with Paul.

Paul shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and stepped away. Sal couldn’t help it. His eyes dropped to the denim stretched across the rounded muscle of Paul’s ass. And damn, if he didn’t have to swallow the saliva that pooled in his mouth.

“Sal?”

He shook himself and replied, “Right. I thought we would go to the multiplex and see what’s showing.”

Paul’s dark head whipped around, “You, in a movie theater, watching the drivel the rest of the world calls entertainment?” The white teeth flashed.

Sal just shrugged. “Or we could go back to my penthouse and watch it in my personal theater, a wholly better experience.” He purposefully looked down his patrician nose at Paul.

The boy just snorted, “Oh hell no. A chance to see you, sitting in a dirty theater, where your thousand dollar shoes get glued to the floor while eating processed butter on your popcorn, this I gotta see.”

Sal shuddered and then sighed, “Your wish is my command.”

Paul’s eyes narrowed a fraction but Sal just led them forward.

It was going better than he had hoped. He had planned this evening carefully. Instead of his normal designer suit and tie, he wore comfortable jeans, a blue t-shirt with a jacket. More carefree for him, but not giving up his sense of decorum, he would never pull off the carefree sexuality that exuded from Paul’s very pores.

For him, the movie was a nightmare. It was a darkened room, with the boy he ached for so close and yet so far away. But to watch the enjoyment on Paul’s features in the light flickering movie screen made it worth it. He did, however, stay away from the popcorn. When the lights came up, Paul did laugh as he fought to pull his feet away from the sticky unidentifiable substances on the floor.

“Did you eat too much junk food?” He asked as they walked out into the evening air.

Paul shook his head and shoved his hands back into his pockets. Sal almost reached out to draw him into his arms, as in days of old.

“This way then,” He said aware of the hoarseness of his tone. He was trying, damn it. He hadn’t called him beautiful, he hadn’t put his hands on him, he hadn’t tried to whisk Paul away back to his rightful place by Sal’s side.

Paul looked up as they came to halt. Sal felt his heart bubble with pride as the boy squinted and his mouth moved silently. “Jack’s Diner?”

“I happen to know the proprietor.” He replied, holding the door open.

“Of course you would,” Paul said under his breath.

Brooks made himself scarce, taking a booth that was close to the door and in line with the booth that Sal ushered Paul to. They sat across from one another as Jack, a big bear of man, place stained menus before them.

“Welcome back, City,” Jack boomed, his teeth with it myriad of gold crowns flashing, “On the house, boys.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Sal replied, gripping the man’s forearm. The man nodded his bald head and headed back to the counter.

Another reason Sal chose, East End. Jack was a former bouncer at one of Texas’ clubs. If there was any danger about, Jack would have them out of harms way taking on all comers. And, he thought, as the boy’s dark eyes traveled over the menu slowly. He didn’t want Paul to feel any shortcomings at his newly honed skill.

He tried not to cringe as they ate burger and fries with milkshakes and followed it with Jack’s homemade apple pie with ice cream. Paul was smirking at him from across the table as he wiped his mouth with the paper napkin.

“What?”

The expressive eyes rolled, “You, in a place like this, kind of like a fish out of water.”

“I’ll have you know, boy,” Jack said easily as he sat coffee at Sal’s hand. “I owe my life to Salvatore and he is welcome most anytime.”

Paul blushed and ducked his head, “Yes, sir.”

Sal thanked Jack and was rewarded with a big hug as they made their way out on to the street again. He was beginning to worry that this hadn’t been a good idea after all. Most of the conversation had be stilted, the current state of the investigation on the boy snatching, Paul’s new job, with hints of the personality that Sal missed so dearly. Vive Italiano, he thought ruefully, Rome wasn’t built in a day.

Paul’s head turned at the thump of bass pouring out of the nightclub. “Can we go there?”

Sal held his head to the side, “You want to go to club?”

Paul studied him closely, “It’s not a club, club is it?”

Sal shook his head slowly, understanding Paul’s underlying question. “Just a night club, and if you want, we can go. Brooks will be close, understand?”

Paul nodded distractedly, looking back at the bodies forming a line around the curb. Sal stepped in front of him, placing his hands on the boy’s hips. Paul frowned and went to step back, but he only tightened his grip.

“I have been on my best behavior, beautiful,” Sal ground out. “But I’m warning you, in the dark, in the heat of the dance, I will want to touch you, hold you. I won’t allow anyone to get close to you. I can’t. If that’s a deal breaker, let’s end the night on good note and I’ll have Brooks take us to your apartment.”

Paul’s dark eyes were fathomless as he studied Sal for long moments. He then leaned in until the chests brushed as he went on his tiptoes, “I want you to touch me, Sal. Dance with me.”

Sal growled lowly and pulled the boy even closer, “Is this my punishment?”

Paul blinked and his lips curved, “Consider it a first step, now let’s go.” He pulled Sal towards the club, “I wanna dance.”

It was hell. Sal had thought he knew what hell was before, when Paul wasn’t in his life. Hell was the boy in his arms, their bodies sliding together in time with the music. Hell was Paul’s back to his front, the boy’s ass resting against his groin. Hell was his mouth pressed against the sweat damp skin of the boy’s neck and temple.

They danced until their stumbling legs couldn’t hold them up any longer. As they made their way back to the entrance of the club, in the flash of lights, Sal thought he saw a familiar face.

Dread curled in his gut. Oh fuck no, he blinked and looked back but the boy was gone. He pulled Paul closer and gave a meaningful look to Brooks. His guard recognizing threat lifted his phone and fired off orders.

He didn’t let go of Paul until they were safely ensconced in his car. He met Brooks’ eyes in the rearview mirror. The guard gave a single nod. Sal tried to calm himself and enjoy the fact that this time Paul sat beside him in the car. The dark head rested on his shoulder sleepily. The soft dark hair tickled his neck and made him want to shudder.

He resigned himself to bring Texas in. He would need help facing his demon.

Max was back.

But that was for a new day, he thought grumpily, curling his arm about Paul’s shoulder as the made their way up to his apartment. Now was for Paul and Paul alone.

The boy stopped in front of his doorway and turned to face Sal. There had not been one whiff of boy slaves, collars, or submission. Just two men enjoying each other’s company, but Sal could read Paul well. The need was there, swimming in the dark depths of Paul’s eyes.

“I shall bid you goodnight, beautiful.” His voice cracked, god but did he yearn. “I hope that you would honor me again, sometime soon.”

Paul licked his lips and Sal had to bite back the whimper that burned in his throat.

“Sal?”

“Yes, beautiful?”

“Kiss me.”

He took a step back, “Paul,” He said quietly, “I want this night to end on a good night. I, uh, well, hell.”

The boy stepped up and put a finger against his lips. All Sal could do was stare into those dark eyes, breathing in the boy scent, relishing the feeling of the brief touch of skin.

“Show me your strength, Salvatore,” Paul said deeply, “Kiss me like a date should and walk away.”

Sal kept his eyes wide open as he tipped Paul’s head back. He inhaled deeply before touching those silky lips with his own. It was like a switch had been flipped, everything was right again.

His hands slid down Paul’s back, cupping his ass and bringing their bodies together. Paul’s wet lips parted easily, inviting Sal to take. He moaned at the familiar taste and feel, their tongues winding against one another.

When they parted, their foreheads were pressed together.

“Goodnight, Sal.”

He cupped the high cheekbone and pressed a soft kiss against Paul’s forehead before pulling away.

“Goodnight, Paul.”

*~*

When the door snapped shut, Paul leaned against it. He had done it. He had stood on his own two feet. He went out with Sal on his on terms. It had been wonderful.

But he was at a loss.

How did he keep that same sense when all he wanted was to kneel at his master’s feet once more, feel the weight of his collar around his neck?

It was too soon. He had just gotten a rhythm to his life. When people looked at him, they saw Paul, not Sal’s slave or Texas’ whore. He didn’t want to give that up. But the night had settled one major issue. He had forgiven the gentle sweet man that was human and made mistakes but was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Sal hadn’t pushed him. He walked at his side as he had so many times before but didn’t defer to him as he had when he was a slave. It hadn’t felt any different. Sal loved him, all the parts that made Paul who he was. He always had, his conscience pricked at him. Sal had never expected him to be anything that he wasn’t. To Sal, he had always been Paul, his beautiful boy. He had to make the next step and it was terrifying.

He needed Kyle. He needed his brother in his arms, reassuring him that he wasn’t making a mistake. He needed to look into those purple eyes he knew so well. If Kyle could understand, then it was the right choice. He would just have to make the leap without a safety net.

How did he tell Sal that he wanted to come home?

*~*

J.B. stood outside Alex’s door and shifted from foot to foot. He had taken a post work out shower. He nearly rubbed himself raw to get rid of her. The smell of her, spicy and erotic, still seemed to linger. He was heart sick and guilty.

When Alex opened door, his expression was blank and his eyes like golden nuggets, hard and beautiful. The boy was dressed in low slung boxers. J.B. felt sick. He knew. He had been keeping a careful distance between them. Loving Alex but denying his body’s reaction and need for him to prove that he wasn’t like the men in the boy’s life. But he ended up fucking up anyway.

Fuck Frank! He wanted to snarl.

“Come in,” Alex said coolly. He followed the boy, wanting to reach out and grab him. The golden skin was intoxicating, the slender back that tapered into a perfect round ass. An ass that he wanted to claim as his own but now was as far out of reach as the moon.

Alex sat on the neatly made bed and crossed his arms. He didn’t reach out for J.B. or ask him to sit.

J.B. hung his head, chin to his chest, “You know.”

“Yes,” Alex replied but remained close lipped.

“I’ll just go.” J.B. felt his heart break. He couldn’t defend himself and Alex knew. What more was there to say?

“Suck me.”

His hand hovered over the door knob. He turned back slowly and saw that Alex was sprawled back on his elbows, one hand on his hard cock. The boxers were puddled at his feet.

J.B. blinked.

“If you can fuck her, then you can suck me.” Alex said matter of factly. The clear voice betrayed no emotion; the boy’s eyes were still hard.

“Alex,” He attempted but Alex held up a hand to stop him.

“You walk out that door, what ever was going to be between us closes as well. There is much you don’t know about me. You’ve handled me softly which I appreciate but there is still more to me. I will only ask one more time, J.B., suck me.”

He bit his lip and was drawn forward like a moth to a flame. He didn’t even remember going to his knees. J.B. knelt like a pagan supplicant, asking for forgiveness. Looking up at Alex, the jury was still out.

His hands slid up the silky skin of Alex’s calves, over the bony knees, to the sensitive flesh of the inner thighs. He heard a quiet hiss as he gently nudged them apart. With his head bowed over the blood engorged head, J.B. whispered, “I’m sorry,” and then took the hard flesh within his mouth.

J.B. poured all of his anguish and need into giving Alex pleasure. Not the rough fuck in anger that he and Frank had shared, but love and want.

Alex moaned and his hips flexed, J.B. just took the boy deeper, then bobbed up and down swirling his tongue around the tip. The boy plunged forward with more force. He swallowed the sweet, leaking flesh until it was in his throat and Alex’s smell filled his senses.

He cupped the delicate sac. Alex jerked and spread his legs wider, hips moving restlessly, thrusting deeper. J.B. provided the suction and allowed the boy to take his pleasure. He castigated himself even more as he fondled the nearly hairless balls, rolling each delicate sphere until they drew tight and the boy’s rhythm faltered.

To savor a man’s essence was drawing a part of him into the very soul. J.B.’s eyes stung as the taste seared his senses as much as his taste buds. He cleaned the softened flesh and sat back on his heels. He didn’t feel worthy enough to meet the sated golden eyes. But small hands cupped his face.

A small smile curved the full lips as Alex panted quietly, “Don't worry so much, my proud Jamie, everything is going to work out just fine.”

J.B.’s green eyes widened in surprised. But Alex was coaxing him up and into the bed beside him. The boy snuggled close to him like a burr. J.B. filled his hands with the soft golden hair as Alex snored quietly.

What the hell just happened?

*~*

Salvatore was distracted. Not a good thing when he sat across from an agitated Texas. His little slave was typing on the small device frantically. Texas actually growled and nodded to his consent to whatever was on the small screen. It didn’t hurt as bad to see Texas take Kyle’s mouth in a brutal kiss before swatting his ass and sending him away.

“Problems?” He asked lightly.

Texas just snarled and shoved a stack of folders across the table to him. Sal tried to keep focus but he had read most the reports already. His mind was busy with visions of Paul and the sweet taste of his mouth.

“Finally,” Texas snapped and Sal regained his focus. Another dark haired man took his place at the table. One inner forearm was decorated with an intricate phoenix amongst swirls of flames. “Sal, Phoenix.”

Sal’s eyebrow rose. Phoenix Alvarez was a particularly brutal overlord in the outer rim. And far from Giuseppe Andretti’s territory.

“We found a warehouse that seemed to be a center of operations but it has been abandoned.” Phoenix reported.

Texas gave him a deadly glare, “Under your nose?”

Phoenix didn’t flinch. “Yes and no. The one who authorized the use of the warehouse has been interrogated and dealt with. It was money under the table job and seemed to only be in existence for a week or so before being moved. Hastily, I might add when we were on to them. We packaged up everything we found and sent it to your boys.”

“She knows you are onto her,” Sal said softly. He didn’t recoil either when Texas turned his anger on him as well.

“And who fucked up that job, huh? Old friend,” The words were bitten off.

Sal returned, “Most die within weeks of purchase at the brothel I chose. I don’t know how she slipped away.”

“From the intel we gathered, the op is mobile but less and less boys are being snatched. We have gained a pretty good inventory of those in our territories. If a snatch occurs, we know almost instantaneously. And they are getting sloppy.” Phoenix ticked off each point.

Texas pushed away from the table and shrugged his shoulders irritably, like even his skin was bothering him. “Snitches, every one available at every possible location, and put out a warning with those who would use this for their gain. Don’t fuck with me or their will be blood in the streets.”

Phoenix nodded curtly and pushed himself away from the table and walked out of the office.

“Do you think Max would be involved?” Sal said quietly.

Texas wheeled around. “So your little fuck up bitch is back? How convenient and how useful.”

Sal’s brow wrinkled, “Useful.”

“Bait or dead body if he is in bed with the bitch, I warned the little slut to stay away. He’ll get what is coming to him,” Texas replied calmly.

*~*

Paul sighed as kissed his brother’s neck. Kyle shuddered and pushed his hips back forcefully. He moaned and cupped his brother’s groin.

It had been too long. They panted in the aftermath of spent passion and Kyle was sprawled against his chest. The long golden hair blanketed him and he sighed. It was so familiar, so right. Everything was coming back to the way it should.

He had intended on just talking to his twin. But being with Sal had fired up his libido, and just seeing his loving brother’s face had made him unbearably hard. When he pulled him into his arms, he heard the familiar puff of air that told him that Kyle wanted it too, that and the unmistakable hard on pressing against his own.

“Kyle?”

His twin rested his chin on his folded hands against Paul’s chest. The purple eyes were clear and content that Paul’s twisted painfully in response. Kyle’s life was settled. He had everything he could want or need. The familiar Texas tag on his collar glistened in the light. He had that too.

“My date went well. With Sal,” Kyle’s lips curved mischievously. Paul slapped his brother’s ass in reply. “Not that, pervert. Not yet,” He heard the yearning in his voice and Kyle’s expression turned serious.

He watched as Kyle touched his blonde hair and his collar before pointing at Paul.

“Yeah,” He replied painfully. “I want my master back. I want Sal. Being angry was so stupid.” He pushed Kyle up gently so they could sit face to face on the bed.

Kyle frowned and pointed Paul and shook his head. Then he pinched his brother hard. When Paul yelped, Kyle nodded his head. And then the little shit had the nerve to grin.

“Okay already, fuck Kyle, not stupid just hurt, I got it.” Paul sputtered rubbing the abused flesh on his flat stomach. He pulled his knees up to his chin. “Is it wrong that I want to give up my freedom and go back to being his boy, his property?”

Kyle gave him a thoughtful look. He pointed to Paul first and nodded. He then touched Paul’s dark hair and pointed to his collar, at the stylized T. He shook his head. He pointed to his own blonde hair and gestured to Paul again and nodded.

Paul frowned. It had been awhile; his own communication skills were a little rusty, especially when it was something this important.

 

“For me, yes, it is okay?” Kyle nodded. “Sal’s not Texas, he’s Sal and he’s always wanted me.” Kyle’s face was thoughtful as he cupped his brother’s face and pointed to his chest over his heart, “Wanted me for me.”

Paul wasn’t sure why but a sob rose up in his throat and Kyle’s arms went around him. “I want to go home. I want Sal.”

*~*

Paul felt hollowed out. He sat on his stool. Greg was later than normal which was okay by him. He had a lot to think about. Things tended to be different in the daylight as opposed to the dark.

Did he want to give all of this up? He had not lied to Kyle. He had forgiven Sal and wanted to move on and see where it would lead him. Sal still wanted him.

And he wanted his master, desperately.

But did that mean giving up all that he become after? He was stronger now. He could protect himself. He had J.B. protecting his back. What would he have to give up to be at Sal's feet once more?

A cheerful whistle broke through his broody thoughts. His employer had gotten laid, he thought with amusement. Greg had the tell tale limp and if Paul were into gambling, he would bet the man's ass wouldn't touch a stool.

Greg dropped a basket of samples on the work table and asked, "Ready to get to work?"

Paul nodded.

The work was methodical. Greg was so patient and thorough. He mixed solutions and handed over the materials that Greg asked for. His writing skills were still behind his slowly developing reading skills, but Greg had devised simple consistent symbols that were easy to follow. A lot like a remote or a game controller, Paul thought with a grin.

They worked quietly until the tests were humming the background. Greg turned suddenly with an expectant look on his face.

"So I've waited long enough," Greg said leaning back against the counter. Paul bit back a chuckle, definitely no sitting down for his boss. "You are cruel and inhumane, my friend."

Paul snorted, "That would be Texas."

Greg paused, "True. Then quit being a tease, you imp. You've got to tell me everything about 'the date'." He even put air quotes around the words. Paul chuckled and carried tools to the sink to wash.

He couldn't help it. He blushed and gave Greg a shy smile.

Greg rubbed his hands together. "Oooh, a smile, then that means it went well, wonderful. Now I want details."

Paul went through the motions of cleaning each tool methodically. It helped ease his nervousness to do something with his hands. "We went to the movies." He laughed quietly.

Greg lifted a brow, “You know I belong to a dominant, right? I can think of evil ways of extracting information if you make me prod you with ‘and’ at every turn.”

The man tried for serious but his genial face just didn’t pull it off, Paul burst out laughing. “Fair enough, the great Salvatore Alonzo lowered his high browed taste to go to a trashy movie theater complete with sticky floors and then took me to eat at a neat little diner on the docks.”

Paul sat back down on his stool and wound his legs around it. “I don’t know what I expected, but it was nice. It kind of felt like old times, just me and Sal, but he didn’t act like the same master.”

Greg nodded and prompted, “How so?”

Paul shrugged, “He didn’t expect me to be on my knees. I could tell he wanted me, wanted to take me again, but he held back. Part of me expected to be fucked,” He winced but Greg’s expression didn’t change. “He just kissed me good night and then left.”

The man put an arm about his shoulder and squeezed, “You seem really settled.”

Paul leaned into him, “I got to be with Kyle. I’ve already talked to him. And I…” He hesitated, biting his lower lip.

“And you felt the overpowering need to be with your master.” The statement was so matter of fact, so easy, that Paul’s breath hitched.

“I want to go home,” He huddled closer to Greg’s warmth, “but I don’t want to give up who I’ve become. I’m not the same kid that he had to put back together. I don’t know if I can follow him blindly. If I serve him, would I have to give this up to?” He looked at the man’s profile, the curve of his cheekbone, “If I were a slave, would my master allow me to be my own man?”

“What does your gut tell you, kid?” Nick’s voice caused him to jump. Greg kept an arm around him.

Paul lowered his eyes, “I don’t know and that’s what scares me.”

*~*

Salvatore Alonzo had a spring in his step and his mind was busy. He rode the lift to Nick and Greg laboratory. He wanted to go over report findings with Nick. And if he were honest, he was excited about seeing Paul again.

As he stepped into the lab, his eyes went immediately to the glass enclosed space. Paul’s dark head was lowered over some equipment. His hands were steady and sure. As he watched, Greg asked him something and the boy replied with confidence.

His heart felt like it was going to burst with pride. Even though it wasn’t his place, Paul never ceased to amaze him with his strength.

“How the hell did you find a kid like that?” Nick asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Sal couldn’t draw his eyes away, “It was the best day of my life, even though I didn’t know it then.”

He followed Nick into his office. The man didn’t go behind his desk; he put a hand on his shoulder. “You better tread very lightly, Salvatore.”

The gruffness in Nick’s voice surprised him, “Pardon?”

The hand on his shoulder squeezed in warning, “That boy is at a crossroad. He yearns for you. You can destroy him. You can destroy all the ground he made for himself. You will have to put him before your own needs.”

“I always have,” Sal responded defensively, pulling away from the heavy touch.

“Really?” Nick asked casually. He leaned back on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms across his chest. “You can’t tell me every instinct is telling you to drag him out of there and shove him down at your feet. Telling you how dare he not serve you.”

“No,” Sal snarled, “Texas’ may be that kind of possessive bastard but I’m not. How dare you, Eddison, you know me better.”

Nick’s arms fell to his sides, “I do, Sal. But those instincts are within you. With the kind of crowd you associate with, they are going to question your authority if you give Paul room to stand on his own two feet.”

“He already does,” Sal whispered, “I just want to have the right to be with him again.”

“You have to earn it,” Nick replied. He went around the desk and flipped open a folder and they went to work.

*~*

He walked headlong into Paul, lost in his thoughts. His hands shot out to steady him automatically. The feel of the boy made his gut clench. “Sorry about that.”

Paul gave him that shy smile that made him want to moan, “That’s okay. Greg says the investigation is getting closer and closer.”

Sal shoved his hands into his pockets, “Yes, they are on the run and fewer boys are being snatched. It is worrying that no more are showing up, either discarded or in hospitals.”

Paul blanched and Sal cursed himself, thinking to comfort him. But Paul’s shoulders straightened. “If anyone can bring this down, it’s you and Texas.”

Sal stopped and just stared into the dark eyes. So strong, so honest, so very Paul, his fingers twitched to touch that beautiful face. He cleared his throat, “You were going somewhere?”

Paul nodded his head, “J.B.’s waiting, I’m going to see Kyle.”

“Would you mind me taking you?” The words slipped out before he could reel them back in.

Paul went very still. When the dark eyes met his once again, Sal could see the need and lust, “I’m sorry, I…”

“I know,” Paul replied huskily. His small hand went into Sal’s larger one. “I do want you, Sal, to take me.”

Nick’s warning echoed, “Paul, beautiful, I…”

But the boy was already leading him and he couldn’t help but follow. Into the bathroom, the doors locked, Paul against the wall, their bodies plastered together. His senses were filled and overloaded, clothing was pushed aside. Paul turned and pushed his ass into the cradle of Sal’s groin.

They both shuddered as Sal slid deep inside. Paul’s head thumped back against Sal’s shoulder. His arms went about the slim hips and his hand wrapped around the slender cock.

“God, Sal, please…”

“Beautiful,” He moved slowly, feeling the precious gift of being allowed this once again. The tight heat of Paul around him, the smell of his beautiful boy, the taste of the silky soft skin, his hips began to move and the sound of Paul’s moan made him reel. His hips bucked and stuttered, coming deeply within his beloved boy. Not to miss the chance, he pulled out quickly, going to his knees.

Paul moaned and his fingers went to Sal’s close cropped hair. “Sal, wait, you don’t..” But Sal had his mouth on him, tasting him, swallowing him, every part of him wanting to pleasure and to beg forgiveness with his mouth. It was so natural, even when Paul had belonged to Texas, even when it was the boy’s job to serve, Sal had only wanted to give him pleasure, to watch that lean body go tight with the onset of release, the long, graceful neck exposed as Paul’s head fell back and cried out. The tangy, sweetness on his tongue, he sucked until all the traces were gone. His hands went to the curve of Paul’s ass, feeling the remnants of his seed, his possessive need crying out a satisfied, Mine!

It was too fast, too much, and not enough. They were wrecked and panting. Paul pulled at him until he stood and then the boy burrowed into his chest. Sal felt like he had taken the wrong direction on that crossroad. Had he fucked it up already?

“Beautiful?”

Paul shivered and drew back. “What do we do now?”

Studying the passion sated features and hindered by his own nerves, Sal responded honestly, “I don’t know.”

*~*

He looked up. The man kept himself still, almost with a bored indifference. The blue eyes, however gave him away. They sparked like cool blue flame.

“You will be rewarded.”

“It’s not over yet,” Phoenix Alvarez replied nonchalantly. “I will take my reward when we break the bitches.”

Texas studied the photo in front of him. “Has he been brought here?”

“He’s in the training room. Bear assures me that he is secure.”

He lifted the phone from its cradle, “Alvarez is to receive the VIP treatment.” He hung up and gazed at the man once again.

“Syn.”

Lust brightened the firelight eyes.

*~*

His Kitten had been confused and down right disrespectful. But he brokered no arguments. Bear would see him safe into his brother’s home and away from what needed to be done.

He didn’t wait for the guard’s return. He had little patience and wanted to move the petty little drama ahead. He washed his hands and changed his clothes. It was going to get very messy. His lips curved, it had been too long since he had gotten his hands dirty. The cool hardwood flooring barely registered as he rode the lift into the lower bowels of his complex.

Stepping out, he let the silence envelope him. Tiny noises soon became evident. The clank of metal against metal. The muted howl behind a gag. Not since the former Puppy had made his residence here did he look forward to handing out judgment and punishment. His Puppy had softened his heart or maybe it had been his Kitten. This little bitch wouldn’t be so lucky. If his Kitten had any say, his little slave would have ripped the kid’s eyes out before handing his master his gun to finish the job.

The metal cage had been moved to the center of the room, under the spotlight. The sling and the St. Andrew’s cross were also highlighted in fluorescent pools. But he studied the huddled figure from all angles. Never speaking, just stalking as a panther would his prey. And like any predator, he smelled the rank odor of fear.

“You should have listened to me,” He said, seemingly bored.

The green eyes flared behind swollen sockets.

“You should have gotten the fuck out of here. First the Vendettis and now a couple of bitches. What did you think you would gain?” He moved closer watching as the neck strained to keep him within eyesight.

“So,” He brushed away imaginary lint, “What should I do with you?” That got a response, a whine muted by gag and snot.

“You really think I would let this pass?” His voice took on sardonic amusement. “I think not. I have killed with less thought and for lesser slights. You are an insignificant pain in the ass and I will deal with you as such.”

Movement caused a louder clank, as the body huddled into the corner of the cage.

“Yes, I’m sure you know quite well what they would do to you if they ever recovered you. I have seen the evidence of her deranged anger. Were there many boys who received the same treatment as Paris? It is a pity she didn’t crush your pitiful balls. Being a eunuch might actually improve your personality.”

The animalistic howl made him laugh, a cold empty sound.

“But no, even I would not stoop that low.” He crouched down until he was eye level. “You are going to tell me everything that I want to know.”

The messy dark hair shook in vigorous negation. The kid had the audacity to think he could negotiate his position.

“Oh yes, that is a given.” He rattled the keys in his pocket. Green eyes bulged in fear. “But what should I do with you?” He gave a bored sigh.

He made a production of slowly choosing the key and unlatching the cage. He reached in and curled his fingers between flesh and the leather collar. It was like pulling a frightened animal. He simply filled his other hand with hair and pulled the boy out onto the floor.

“Kneel.”

The boy tried to skitter back so he put his foot on the naked genitals. The boy froze.

“I won’t ask you again.”

Fury burned from bright green depths as the shaking boy went to his knees.

He cocked his head to the side. The strike of hand to flesh flattened the boy to the floor, he placed his foot to the small of the trembling back.

“I changed my mind, I like prostrate better.”

He moved in a casual circle, taking in the minute detail. The kid couldn’t overcome his body’s adrenaline and he began to quake.

“I won’t be extracting the information, have no fear.” The boy went still, his head turning to the side. “No, an old friend of mine needs to exorcise a ghost.” The boy began to curl into a fetal ball.

The kick to the kidneys had him howling in pain.

“Oh be quiet, you little bitch,” He spat. “I have little patience for stupidity.”

Reaching down, he drug the boy to his feet by his damp hair.

“This will be the last time you hear your name on my lips.” His mouth peeled back into a grimace. “You fucked up big time, Max.”

He jerked the head back by his hair, and Texas put his mouth by his ear. “You wanted to fuck over Salvatore by imitating the Puppy. How nice, because I currently have an opening for a prize whore.” His free hand twisted the delicate scrotum.

Max howled and jerked until his eyes rolled back. Texas dropped him to the floor.

“I won’t call you Puppy, that would be a disrespect to my Kitten and to Paul. No, you shall be my bunny, because I now own your ass,” He spat.

He rolled up his sleeves and set to work laying out the implements that would be needed for the extraction. Then he would call Alonzo.

*~*

They sat across from one another, each at a loss as to what to say. Paul recoiled when the peal of the phone broke the silence.

“What? Why?” Sal frowned, “Of course, the bastard.” He snapped.

Paul knew that tone. It could only mean Texas. He frowned when he felt the vehicle slow and change directions.

“I thought we agreed that you would take me to Kyle.” He felt bad when the words snapped out. Under the current circumstances he figured Sal would be too distracted to notice.

“I am,” Sal’s broad forehead puckered, “Except that Kyle has been sent to your apartment on orders from Texas.”

“Huh?” Paul blinked in confusion. Then again he had given up trying to figure out Texas’ motives a long time ago.

Sal actually smiled, “My sentiments exactly. But do you think Texas lowered himself to explain?”

Paul snorted.

“Then we are of an accord.” Sal hesitated, “Beautiful…”

Paul cleared his throat, “Neither of us knows what to say, Sal, so don’t try and push the issue.”

The blue eyes widened in shock but Paul refused to hunch away in fear. Those days were over. As much as he would love to kneel at Sal’s feet, his former master hadn’t earned that right. Yet.

His heart yearned that it would be soon.

As they rode the elevator to his home, he froze when Sal’s long fingers touched his hair. The caress traveled from his nape to his hip before it fell away. Fuck independence, his soul howled. All he had to do was drop and say the word that burned in his throat.

Master.

But the loud ding and the doors sliding open obliterated the opportunity. He walked out of his own personal hell into his home.

Kyle was pissed. If he had the ability, Paul could imagine his fair haired twin snapping at J.B. and Frank. He fit the role of the Kitten well; his claws were definitely out and ready to scratch. Alex had decided that retreat was the better part of valor. The golden boy huddled on the couch away from the war zone.

He reached out to his brother only to have Kyle freeze. The blonde head turned slowly and the loud sniff was audible in the silent apartment.

Purple eyes blazed onto Sal.

Oh shit.

*~*

 

“You are sure about this.”

“Yes,” his voice trembled as he pulled on the restraints. "No one noticed anyways. Paul's brother can be scary. J.B. is going to have his hands full."

“Why me?” Frank asked as she sat near Alex’s naked hip. “J.B. is infatuated by you. You just need to bat those pretty eyes and he would be eating out of your hand.”

Alex did not say anything for awhile. “He’s seen too much. The bad side of things, boys like me hurt by the hands of their masters. All he knows is the pain and the damage.”

“Ah,” she carded her fingers through his thick hair. “He does not understand the fine line between pain and pleasure.” She studied him. “It is amazing after all that you’ve been through that you do understand that.”

“It is all I had ever known before I met Paul. When he took me with him, he showed me that there was more to life than submitting and hurting. J.B.,” The boy smiled, “has reminded me that I’m still a kid and that life is fun.”

Her fingers wrapped around the slender cock, “But you are needing a firm hand, aren’t you sweetheart, the need to center yourself and give yourself over.”

His hips bucked, “Yes,” he whimpered, “I need to feel again.”

She loomed over him, her red hair teasing the swell of her breasts, “Call me Mistress.” She squeezed the delicate sac gently.

“Yes, mistress,” Alex responded hoarsely.

Alex let himself go. Her hands were sure as they touched, pressed, scratched, twisted, and gouged. He hissed as the fire of her fingernails left trails of agony on his inner thighs. She didn’t touch his opening but swallowed him whole instead. When he was about to give up his release, she twisted the base of his cock efficiently.

“This is mine,” She said off handedly. “I’m sure J.B. will argue that point with me eventually, but for now it is all mine.” She levered herself up and onto his hips. The soft skin of her buttocks teased his cock. “Were you trained to service women?”

The boy sucked in a breath to steady himself, “No, mistress.” He gasped when she gripped him and lowered herself onto him.

“Then why do you want a mistress?” She asked rocking her hips back and forth.

“B-b-because,” Alex groaned and fought to keep still. She might not be the master he remembered but he was trained. “I want to serve. I want to love J.B. and to serve you, mistress.”

She chuckled, “One big fucked up family? You are too sweet for words, baby boy.” She began moving up and down on his cock. “I’ll get the dumb ass to agree. If it is what my baby boy wants, then it is what my baby boy will get.”

Alex wasn’t sure he could comprehend any longer; the tight wet slick heat was too much. He whimpered and begged. When the dark husky tone commanded, “Cum for me, baby.” The world went white then dark. He slid into oblivion content and satisfied.

*~*

Paul cleared his throat. Kyle’s eyes flashed the warning loud and clear. But before he could respond, to try and diffuse the situation, his brother had him pushed behind his back. His twin advanced menacingly toward Sal. It was such a role shift for them it left Paul momentarily stunned.

“Kyle, wait…”

The slap was shocking. Sal’s head snapped to the side. Paul froze. He moved to put himself between his twin and danger. He was terrified of what Sal’s reaction would be.

The bright red mark was stark against Sal’s tan skin. “I had forgotten how sensitive your nose could be.” The remark was calm. Paul could see the glitter of frustration in Sal’s blue eyes but nothing else posed a threat.

He turned to his angry brother, “It’s not what you think, Kyle.”

Kyle just gave the low, breathy rumble, his version of a growl. His brother grabbed him by the nape and pointed to Sal. Then he thumped his small fist over Paul’s heart and shook his head furiously.

“He didn’t hurt me,” Paul protested. “He didn’t fuck me without my permission. I want him, Kyle, you know that. I couldn’t help it. I want to forgive him. I want my life back. My life, the one I understand. I’m tired of being something I’m not.”

Kyle frowned and cupped his face. The purple gaze was worried as much as it was still glinting with anger. He gave a quiet hiss and pulled out his communication device.

~You are more than you give yourself credit for.

Paul read the words and glanced at Sal. He had said the same thing is so many words. In that moment, he knew he was healing. Between the love of his brother and the caring of Sal, he had made himself into more than just a whore. He just did not know how to move forward and be himself as well as Sal’s once more.

“I know,” He replied quietly. “But how can I be both?”

“If you’ll let me,” Sal broke in quietly, “We can work that out together.”

Kyle seemed to admit defeat. His slender shoulders slumped and he tapped out more words. Instead of handing the device to Sal, he flicked the electronic voice.

“If you hurt him again, I will ask my master to find the deepest hole to bury you in.”

“Kyle,” Paul protested but Sal interrupted him.

“If I hurt him again,” Sal responded seriously. “I will bury myself.”

He watched as the two he loved the most stared each other down. Kyle finally relented and nodded slowly.

Brooks cleared his throat. Sal gave a sharp nod, giving his man the go ahead. “It’s Texas, boss. You are needed at the penthouse, now.”

He could see the reluctance in his former master to leave him alone. He stepped around his brother, squeezing his twin's hand. Sal opened his arms and he walked into them, like he had the right to do so once more.

Sal’s lips touched his temple, “I don’t want to go, beautiful. I want the world to go away so that I can be with only you.”

He laid his head on Sal’s chest, “But the quicker you deal with Texas the quicker we can start working out details.” He pressed into the touch, “I would like to talk to Greg, if that’s okay.”

Sal’s fingers brushed over his neck, “I think that is very good idea. I don’t want fuck this up, beautiful.”

“Boss,” Brooks sounded apologetic.

Paul looked up into the serious blue eyes, “Go. Everything can only get better from here.”

*~*

Salvatore was surprised when Bear met them and led them to the basement.

Everything can only get better from here.

Sal knew better in the fucked up world that they lived in. He saw the one thing that could make his world fall apart.

Max.

Fuck.

Texas stepped up beside him and remarked, “We have work to do.”

The boy was strung up by his arms so far that he was up on his tiptoes to relieve the pressure from his arms. His naked body that once tempted him and caused him to fall repulsed him.

“You haven’t questioned him?” He asked, desperately trying to remain detached.

“No, he has been quite closed mouth. Surprisingly.”

He stepped closer. He couldn’t show weakness in front of Texas. Not this kid, not now, the green eyes fluttered open. The flare of hope turned his gut even more.

“Sal, please,” The boy’s voice cracked, “Please don’t let him hurt me.”

Poor choice of words. He looked to table and chose his first instrument. He rolled his sleeves back over his elbows. He didn’t look up as he fastened the jagged cock cage in place. Max slipped and as his arms bore his sudden weight, he howled.

“Come now, bunny,” Texas said coldly. “You are going to have to do much better than that. Your clientele won’t go easy on you.”

“Fuck you.”

Sal turned to Texas in surprise. The dark haired man just lifted a bored shoulder. “He’s going to make some return for all the shit he pulled.”

“But what about…” He trailed off as Texas selected a leather paddle with large holes.

“I think he needs to exact his own revenge,” Texas replied.

Sal tried to block out the cries and the whistle of the paddle.

What the fuck was he going to do? How would he react? He agreed with Texas, Paul needed revenge on what had happened to him. But the fragile ground they had made?

“Sal,” Max howled. “Please.”

He closed his eyes. His heart hardened. Had Paul called out for him the same way?

*~*

J.B. waited. He knew what was going on and it made his gut burn. Sure he had fucked her and now she was fucking Alex. She was, not him, not for all the room and chances for the kid to lose his fear and grow. He was the one waiting.

It sucked.

She emerged with her back to him, peering into the darkened room until the door closed with a click.

“So you are doing your damn job?” He ground out. The only reaction was her shoulders freezing under the silky green robe before she turned with a bored expression.

“And you can’t watch two boys for a couple of hours alone? How did you make it this far in the syndicate?” She moved to go down the hall, he grabbed her arm.

“Further than you, bitch,” He spat, “I don’t know your game. I think the boss is right not to trust you.”

She glanced down at his hand until he removed it. “The syndicate does not revolve around the precious Paul. If Alonzo had any balls, he would cut the boy loose and left it alone.”

His stomach twisted. “Is that what you plan to do with Alex?” She lifted a brow. “When you get bored with him, you are going to kick him to the curb? Have you no heart?”

Her long hair fluttered as she tossed it over her shoulder, “You really don’t understand the dynamics do you, after all you have observed. I will take care of him as long as he needs me, that is what a mistress does.” She looked him up and down with a sneer. “Pity I have to share him with the likes of you.”

Seeing red, he closed his hand around her neck and pressed her against the wall. She fought and twisted. “What happened to the happy fucking family? I get his body and you get his soul? You no good bitch,” he spat. “Stay away from him and stay away from me.”

She laughed even as she gasped, “Kinda hard to do my job, Jailbait.”

He dropped his hands, “You can always be reassigned.” He was gleeful as she went pale. “I’m over security here, not you. I have that authority.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” She hissed.

A strange rumbling surprised them both. Alex stumbled out of his room with a sheet tied about his hips.

“Earthquake?” he blinked owlishly, “In the city?”

J.B. went for his gun even as Frank put Alex behind her, “Danger.”

Both cell phones rang ominously.

*~*

“I just needed to hear your voice,” Sal said quietly into the phone. He turned his hands over and then back again. He could still feel the blood. No matter how much he washed, he still felt dirty.

Paul’s breathy chuckle felt like healing balm, “It’s only been a few hours.”

He scrubbed his hand over his damp hair, “I know. I can’t help it, beautiful. If it is too much, tell me to stop.”

Paul was quiet, “Don’t stop.”

He felt warm all over, “Can I see you tonight? Just for a little while, no sex no expectations, just to be near you.”

“Another date?” Paul’s voice was child like wonderment.

It made him smile, “Perfect second date, movie and dessert.”

“Dessert?” The boy sounded a little wary. Even though they had plunged ahead and fucked, they were still walking on thin ice.

“I was thinking cookies and milk,” Sal held his breath.

“Oh fuck no,” Paul exploded, “I nearly burned down the kitchen last time. I want ice cream.”

Sal chuckled, “Agreed. I will see you later then?”

“Yes,” came the whisper and then the dial tone.

He stared off into space thinking of the beautiful boy he had to convince to his once more.

“Are you done?” Texas’ bored voice brought him back to reality.

Sal nodded and stared at the syndicate boss. Texas looked worn about the edges and incomplete without Kyle in his lap. They were both dressed in loose pants and shirts, the information extraction had been an ordeal. But one that had bore fruit.

“Surprising,” He admitted, “Helena Galinkova. The Russian mafia has not had foothold in the territories in over five decades.”

Texas shrugged restlessly, “Not so surprising actually.”

“Meaning?” Sal was intrigued.

Texas sat down, “I have been making inquiries into expanding to the west coast. The yakuza, Hayashi Tomeo, has been…receptive.”

Stunned, “Are you crazy? Of course not you bastard, who would actually want a modicum of peace.” Sal snarled. “So you bring the Russians to our door by offering an olive branch to the Japanese?”

“I don’t answer to you, old friend,” Texas replied coldly, “You swore your allegiance to me, along with your resources.”

Sal kept back his retort. Who knows what all Texas had been up to while he was mourning the loss of his boy? He admittedly been distracted and that had cost them the boys. But to know that Texas had brought it to them, he decided that he really shouldn’t be surprised.

“You think Galinkova is from the western syndicates?”

Texas snarled and pushed back to his feet to pace, “Not certain, no, the fact that Georgia is working with the woman is coincidental.”

Sal stood and walked to the window, “We don’t do coincidences.”

“Exactly.”

“Are you going to tell Kyle about Max?” The city was beginning to twinkle as the sun went down.

Texas stepped up beside him, “Eventually.”

Sal nodded, “One of my doctors has been deployed. We wouldn’t want him to bleed out if you are going to use him.”

“I didn’t think you had it in you to do it again, not after Cromwell.” Texas’ expression was placid.

“All bets are off when it comes to Paul.”

Texas growled, “The same for my Kitten.”

Sal checked his watch, “I’m going over, do you want Brooks to bring Kyle back here?”

Before Texas could reply, a loud explosion rocked them forward. A flare of orange lit up from deep in the city. They were snapping out orders when two more explosions followed the first.

“I want everyone here, now.” Texas snarled. “There will be hell to pay if my Kitten is not here within ten minutes. Close out the boy’s apartment and bring them here. Send out a team to protect the lab. I want Nick on the scene as soon as possible.”

Sal breathed a sigh of relief when Brooks replied, “J.B. has the boys en route, boss.” There was loud noises and static. “It’s a war zone out here.”

Texas strode from the room towards his office, Sal hot on his heels. “There will be blood tonight.”

“War,” Salvatore agreed.

*~*

Paul held Kyle’s hand, his knuckles white. People were everywhere as well as police. Screams and panic permeated the smoke choked air.

He and Kyle had been talking as he looked in his closet. He was trying to decide what to wear when Sal arrived. The explosions had scared them both. It became a blur as J.B. hustled them into a car. He balked and called for Alex, his guard assuring him that he would be in the next car with Frank. The young guard had been pale but steady.

They were surrounded as they went into the building and into the lift. He didn’t let go of Kyle.

When the doors opened, his brother wrenched free and went into his master’s arms. Texas picked him up and carried him away, still snarling and giving commands.

Sal.

The worried blue eyes and thinned lips gave him pause. But then he opened his arms and breathed, “Beautiful.”

Paul, like his brother, was wrapped in strong arms and lifted. Sal shook and buried his face against his neck.

“I could have lost you,” Sal groaned.

“Never,” Paul replied, his hands in the soft blonde hair, “We haven’t come this far to lose now.”

Sal hugged him tighter, the soft lips kissing his sensitive neck, “I’ve got to go; I have a part in this. We can’t let this go without retaliation.”

The lift opened once more revealing Marcus Carnegie with Blue in tow. The former mob boss glared at them before disappearing into Texas’ inner sanctum.

“I’m not allowed in there, am I?” Paul asked quietly.

Sal’s face was a war of possession and regret, “No,” he replied, “As my boy, with my collar, yes. But the way things are now…” Brooks cleared his throat. “I can’t take you in there.”

“I’ll protect him with my life,” J.B. said. Sal’s body stiffened as he put Paul back on his feet.

“Your life if anything happens to him,” Sal growled. Paul shivered at the malice and power that he always associated with Texas emanating from Sal. Before he could stop himself he placed his hands on the man’s chest.

“Sal?”

The blue eyes softened, “Anything for you, beautiful.”

“Find me later,” Paul dropped his hands, “You owe me ice cream and a movie.”

*~*

Sal shoved the pistol into the waistband of his trousers and let his coat fall over it. The past hours had went by in a blur. Texas had been at his cruel best.

"The three targets were a former Orcelo warehouse, Vendetti's abandoned restaurant on Market and Peal and my club, Syn." The howl of the overlords had been deafening. "Lock down the districts and the territories. Anyone who is unknown or unfriendly will be pulled in or put out."

The cold malice in the dark eyes reminded Sal of hell, "Dossiers on Georgia have been passed out and what we know of Galinkova. Their execution is mine and mine alone."

Sal thought of Paul and leaving him behind, it made him ache. Texas' complex was the safest in the city but it could be reduced to rubble as well. A warm hand grasped his shoulder.

"They are safe this night," Texas said quietly. "Now is time for blood and war."

He was ambushed in the alley near Syn. Brooks had taken a hit and had been rushed to the syndicate operated hospital. His arm had been grazed and bled slowly. Not from Georgia's forces, if the bitches were even that organized, but an upstart faction who thought chaos was time to make a move. The police would find them dead in pools of blood.

With Brooks out, he watched Texas' flank. No more mishaps and in the end unsatisfying, Georgia had won the skirmish much to her angered brother's ire but the war was far from over. As Bear tied off the bandage, he looked up in wonder.

An all night convenient store, cash and carry, was still open despite the destruction. Texas snapped at him to move his ass but he ignored him as he walked into the cool, brightly lit business.

The proprietor was shaken but straightened his shoulders when Sal entered. Ronnie Haas, a faithful follower of Texas, showed his resolve and support by not bowing to war in the streets.

"Mr. Alonzo," his voice cracked, "How may I help you this evening?"

Well aware that he was covered in smoke and blood, he answered calmly, "Where is your ice cream?"

*~*

It was strange being back in Texas' domain. Kyle, pale and worried, had showed him a secluded floor that had a large den and several bedrooms as well as two large bathrooms and a kitchen. With slow deliberate movements, his twin signed that he and Alex were to stay there.

Alex clung to him like a burr. "I know you don't like it but I don't know how long we will be here, Angel," He said cautiously. In all of his time, as well as his brother's, in Texas' territories, there had never been a war of this scale.

J.B. and Frank were making perimeter sweeps inside the complex and in constant communication with the guards on the ground. The gun in his hand was uncomfortable but familiar. If the security was breached, the enemy would have to go through him before getting to Kyle or Alex.

The news of the all clear had Kyle giving him a hasty kiss and disappearing into the complex, anxiously waiting for his master's return.

Would Sal find him? He really didn't think it was likely as he showered and put on comfortable clothes that he kept stashed when he visited Kyle. The soft t-shirt and jeans ripped at the knees wasn't exactly date material. But this was not a night for a date even as he yearned for Sal to return to him. As with the mobilization meeting, he wasn't welcome in the inner sanctum any longer.

He cuddled Alex until the boy fell into a fitful sleep. Not that he blamed him, new surroundings and unseen threat had them all on edge. He never thought he would see the day that he was actually comforted in the knowledge that he was in Texas' care and the return of the syndicate boss meant that the complex was more secure than any government installation thought about being.

Still the knock on the door had his hand tightening around the gun. When it swung open to reveal a damp Salvatore, in jeans and a tank with his bicep bound and bandaged, he flew into his arms.

"I brought you ice cream, beautiful," Sal said hoarsely, holding him close.

They skipped the movie and shared one bowl of chocolate ice cream in the dim light. Sal gave him the rundown of what happened. He couldn't help it; he reached out and touched the bandage. Emotions swamped him, he opened his mouth to beg Sal to take him back, to make him his boy again, and never let him go.

A soft finger touched his lips, "Don't, beautiful," Sal admonished, "I know what you want to say, gods, I want to say it too, but not like this. We are going to do this right, when you are mine again, only death will separate us. Understand?"

Paul cupped his face, drawing his thumbs over the full bottom lip, "I understand, Sal."

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to hold you, baby," Sal admitted, "and after tonight, I need to be held as well."

Sal eased Paul's legs across his lap, gently massaging his bare feet. Paul gave a quiet moan and then a shy smile, "I thought you wanted to be held?"

Sal just pinched his side before his broad hand traveled down to his hip. He stopped breathing when the hand moved to squeeze his ass. Paul wrapped his arms around Sal's neck, massaging the tight muscles and trailing his lips across the soft silky skin of his former master's cheek. It was so different being fully clothed and in Sal's arms, he thought and squirmed.

“I like being in your arms, beautiful,” Sal said huskily.

In the past, what little clothes that he wore fell by the wayside under the onslaught of lust. He whined and Sal allowed him to straddle his lap. He could feel Sal's thumbs tracing across his skin at the waistband of his jeans. It wouldn't take much and he could be naked in his master's arms. The master that he had lost and could lose again with the current state of war.

"No, beautiful," Sal gasped into his mouth, his hands stilling the restless movements of Paul's hips. They both shuddered at the loss of friction. "I won't take you in a blind rut again." He cupped Paul's neck and brought their foreheads together. "When we are together again, I am going to show you just how much I..." The blue eyes blazed, "I am going to show you just how much I love you."

Paul froze and tried to skitter away. Possession yes, lust yes, but love? His heart thumped painfully.

"I love you, Paul," Sal said fiercely, "I never stopped and I never will. I love you for the boy who was so very strong and I am in awe of the man that you have become. I love you, beautiful. You aren't going to lose me." The hand on his neck squeezed. Paul wanted to slide between the spread thighs onto his knees before him. His place, his submission, his Sal, his mind might have wanted to argue but his heart overrode it. Yes, he loved Salvatore, as a slave and the man he was trying to be. He was just afraid to let everything go, to allow himself to fall that deep again. He loved Sal but until things were resolved from the past and the present, he wasn't sure he could trust him. Not yet, not until he was sure.

"Kiss me," he whispered. He couldn't say the words but he could use his mouth to show Sal just how much he wanted him.

Sal's mouth covered his and Paul returned the kiss with their tongues entwining. Who were they kidding; he thought as he closed his eyes and settled into the sweet embrace. They were two parts of the same soul.

*~*

J.B. was on a hunt. After assuring himself that Alex slept peacefully and his boss was with Alonzo, he realized that Frank was nowhere to be found. Not on the ground, not in the perimeter, he frowned. She hadn't left; she had been in thick of protection detail around the complex.

So where was the bitch?

He froze. He had been in the briefing, he knew he was being held and where. He strode to the lift and stabbed the basement button. She didn't know anything about the traitor. She had still been in the outer territories. He stepped into the quiet dark. The training room, however, glowed. Pulling his gun, he slipped up to the doorway.

Her red hair was fire in the light. She was touching the boy and murmuring quietly. J.B. couldn't pick up on what was being said but Max was nodding and replying through cracked and bloodied lips.

The cocking of his gun was like canon fire in the quiet. Frank flinched and dropped her hands. She turned slowly putting herself between Max and J.B.

"Just what the fuck are you doing?" J.B. asked coldly.

 

*~*

Frank held her hands up as if to ward off a blow. She opened her mouth to speak but a second gun cocked and blood drained from her face.

"I would like to know the answer to that as well," Texas glared down the barrel of his gun. "Being in security gives you no right to be down here."

She straightened her shoulders, "I can explain, just listen."

"No," Texas replied, "Bear."

"Yes, boss," The hulking figure loomed at Texas' shoulder.

"Show our guest to the holding cell. I believe we are in need of a conversation." Texas shoved his gun into his waistband, as the guard hustled the sputtering woman away from Max. "I've heard of her," he said directing his attention to J.B. "Whose recommendation did she have to move up to the heart of the syndicate?"

"Brooks," J.B. responded, "When the boy snatching became more evident, he sent Frank to watch Alex as I guarded Paul."

Texas gaze was heavy and J.B. wanted to recoil.

"Where does your loyalty lie?"

"To the syndicate and my life for Paul's," J.B. responded automatically.

"And the boy?"

The young guard's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Alex is my heart, sir." Texas raised his hand and J.B. stilled himself for a blow. Instead, Texas grasped his nape and squeezed.

"The boys are important, kid," Texas said his voice hoarse, surprising the guard even more. "Go to him and hold him, hold that which is dear close to your heart. The war is just beginning."

"I understand, sir." J.B. replied. As he rode the lift upwards, he leaned against the wall. War meant death. He wasn't going to die without letting Alex just how much he loved him. For the moment, Frank was now on Texas radar. He couldn't find pity within him. His soul was leading to the boy he needed and wanted in his life, even if his life could be ended.

Texas circled the bound boy. Green eyes were part fire and fear behind swollen sockets. He could almost see why Salvatore had fallen. Crossing his arms, it reminded him of being in this same position with Paul. And unlike his Puppy, the bunny wasn't going to find any softening within him. Betrayal was betrayal. And in his world, it meant life or death. The boy had forfeited his life when he chose the wrong side.

"So what were you up to?" He asked conversationally. The doctor that Alonzo had sent had done his job. The bunny was stitched up, bruised, but no longer bloody. "Who is she to you?" The bunny just turned his head. Texas grasped his chin and reveled in the hiss as he jerked him back into eye contact. "I think you have more to tell me, don't you?"

Texas was hardly ever distracted. Distraction meant death or injury. He wouldn't admit distraction but surprise at the blonde blur that whirled in between him and the bound boy. His sense of smell was ahead of his visual receptors. His body relaxed as his boy all but leapt into his arms.

His Kitten was shaking. Small hands touched his face as watery purple eyes searched him for injury. He covered his boy's mouth with a growl, needing his boy as much Kyle needed him.

The rattle of chains made his Kitten freeze. Purple eyes narrowed as he twisted in his master's arms. He squirmed until Texas placed him on his feet. He watched as his Kitten circled the boy and turned an inquiring look onto his master.

"My newest acquisition," He replied to the unspoken question. "A worthy candidate to take the opening the Puppy left behind." Kyle's eyes flashed with fury. "Meet my bunny, my own. This is the boy that came in between Paul and Salvatore."

His boy's body went bow strung tight. He whirled on the bound form once again. Texas watched with a sense of pride and uncertainty as his Kitten balled his small fist and hit the boy in his face. Texas shook his head as the bunny had the nerve to laugh. Kyle reacted with fury, landing blows and kicks, opening stitched wounds and blood began to flow once more.

The bunny wasn't laughing any longer; he was moaning in pain and trying to curl into himself against the blows. Kyle raked his nails across the bruised face, leaving behind bloody trails and then spat in the boy's face. Texas reached out, ready to bring his boy down, thinking that his Kitten was ready to retract his claws. Kyle shrugged him off and opened his pants. Texas' eyes went wide with surprise. He had never really seen Kyle in full fury. His boy fished out his dick and pissed on the naked bunny. He then put himself away and stood still, his shoulders heaving and his breath coming out in silent pants.

"Kitten," He said it quietly, wanting to bring his boy back to himself. The small blonde turned. Fury still glowed from purple depths. Texas rocked back from the slap across his face.

He wrapped his arms around him, even as Kyle fought. He carried him into the darkened hallway. He could bear his Kitten's wrath; his bunny just did not need to be an audience to it. He held onto his boy as small fists pummeled against his chest. Finally, Kyle's blonde head tipped back and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

*~*

J.B. walked through the suite of rooms silently. His boss was wrapped in Mr. Alonzo's arms on the couch. They were curled around each other, sleeping peacefully. The way their bodies were entwined, they looked like two parts of the same whole.

He opened Alex's door. Golden eyes turned warily. The boy had been feigning sleep. The events of the night had been too much. J.B. felt like his world was righted again when Alex sat up, sheets pooling around his thin, naked waist.

"Is everyone safe?" Alex asked urgently.

"No deaths just wounded."

"Frank?"

J.B. took a deep breath and sat beside Alex, not too close. The boy could reject him. But he hadn't lied to Texas; syndicate first, his life for Paul's. If Frank was not what she seemed then Texas would not show mercy. Not for a fragile boy's feelings, not with a war in the streets.

Alex scrabbled with sheets and climbed into his arms. Small hands held his face, "She's okay? She wasn't killed?" Alex bit his bottom lip, golden eyes wide with fear.

J.B.'s arms went around him, sliding reassuring hands up and down the warm silky skin of the boy's back. "She's alive, baby. But I'm not going to assure you that she is safe." Alex tensed, "She was found in place she was not supposed to be." Alex pushed against his chest and sat back so they were face to face. "You know that a boy was used in a ploy to break Paul."

Alex nodded slowly, "I was there with my former master. Mr. Alonzo betrayed Paul's faith by being with another boy when he promised he would not."

He pushed the thick golden hair back off the wide forehead, "Texas has captured the boy." Alex started violently. J.B. pulled him closer. "Frank was found with the boy, all alone in the holding area. She was talking to him, baby. With the war, it was very suspicious."

"She wouldn't betray me," Alex whispered, "She said she would be my mistress."

J.B. kissed the trembling lips gently, "Don't borrow trouble, just wait and see what Texas finds out and decides. How do you think Paul would have reacted if he were the one that had found them?"

Alex flinched, "My Night would think that he was being betrayed by those he trusts again."

They were quiet. Alex's small hand covered his heart, "Don't leave me, J.B. I couldn't bear it."

He turned them onto their sides and hugged him close. Alex's small thigh wedged between his legs. He carded the soft hair to soothe.

"J.B.?"

"Yes, baby?" His eyes felt heavy, the events of the night finally starting to wear on him.

"Make love to me."

*~*

Paul's eyes snapped open. Kyle's emotions swamped him. They had always been able to sense each other when they were afraid or in danger. Kyle was furious, his anger white hot in Paul's mind and heart.

He tried to sit up but Sal's arms hugged him tighter. It made him smile; he was able to sleep in his master's arms, even if things were not resolved. He pushed at the wide, warm chest.

"Sal," Blue eyes blinked slowly. "Sal, wake up, please."

The man sat up, drawing Paul onto his lap. He nuzzled against the sensitive skin of his neck and asked sleepily, "What is it, beautiful?"

"Something is wrong with Kyle, I need to find him. I need to get to him." Paul squirmed out of Sal's lap, hurrying out of the suite.

Sal was hot on his heels. "Wait, beautiful, do you know where he is?"

Paul's chest seized as he got into the lift. Sal's expression was worried as he pushed the basement button.

"Beautiful, Paul, there is something that you need to know."

Paul ignored him. The doors opened. The first thing he saw was his brother crying in Texas' arms. But he gave it little thought. He was where Texas trained him in the beginning. He knew the training room, the small apartment, the large bathroom with its shower big enough to hold an army. Memories overwhelmed him.

The light in the training room was on. He moved toward it like a beacon. Sal tried to stop him but he shrugged off the restraining hand. He had not heard of Texas taking on another slave besides Kyle. He knew what these rooms were used for; a slave was being trained to become Texas' whore.

He stood in the doorway, the smell of blood and urine burned his nose. The boy hung suspended from the hook, his body bloody and beaten. The dark head lifted and could make out green eyes barely.

There was something familiar about the boy.

His stomach dropped and his mind howled, "No!"

He was standing face to face with the boy that Sal had fucked while he had been captured and tortured. The boy was standing in the same place he had occupied when he gave himself to Texas' service.

The room spun and he could hear Sal's cry of "Paul!" But it sounded so far away. Everything went dark.

*~*

 

"Are you sure, baby?" J.B. asked, his exhaustion draining away as his cock twitched. Alex nodded. J.B. kissed him, slowly, softly, and deeply. He reveled in the moans. When they broke apart, he pressed his lips to Alex's forehead. "I've been waiting for you to ask. I wanted you to want me, Alex. I never wanted you to feel like I was forcing you."

Alex pulled back. "You've been waiting on me?" J.B. had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Alex sounded indignant. "I've been waiting on you, you big lug." In a flurry of arms and legs, the boy had the guard on his back, straddling the narrow hips. "I thought asking you to suck me off was clue enough!"

He moved Alex until he could feel the press of his erection against his ass. The boy squirmed providing exquisite friction. "But how many times have you had sex because you wanted it, not because it was forced on you?"

The boy froze and pondered the question. "My Night," He said thoughtfully and then more quietly, "Frank."

J.B. nodded, "But are either of them what you want from me? Am I like them or the men that you have known?"

Golden hair obscured golden eyes as Alex tipped his head down, his chin touching his naked chest. "I see what you mean. But there has never been anyone like you. You didn't see me as sex or pain." Small hands trailed softly over J.B.'s shirt covered chest.

Covering his hands with his own, J.B. drew Alex down onto his chest. "I've always seen you, baby. I've always wanted to be everything for you. I just don't want to be the same as those who have hurt you." He rubbed his fingers down the bumps of the prominent spine. "I don't understand why you need Frank."

"There is something inside me that is perverted," Alex replied hoarsely, "It was broken by those who tore me down and reshaped me. I need to feel pain, I crave it. It helps to center me, it anchors me when I'm frightened." Placing his chin on his stacked hands he stared into J.B.'s eyes. "I want it to be you but you said that you would not give me that. I still need it."

"If I could," J.B. said hesitantly, "Would you still need her?"

"If you would sleep with me, would you still need to fuck her?" Alex returned solemnly.

J.B. turned them quickly, covering the small body once again, "I don't think you are perverted," he said firmly. "I've seen my boss, your Night, push Texas until he would hurt him. Paul is so very strong and so are you. I just didn't want you to think of me and my caring for you as the same as those bastards who tore you down."

"I never could," Alex said, hope shining bright like golden beams. "I have always wanted you, Jamie Benton." J.B. lifted a surprised brow. "Don't make me ask again." His fingers started slipping buttons open and touching the skin of his chest.

"You are mine," J.B. growled. He sat back and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying. He kicked off his shoes and followed with his jeans and boxers. When he lowered himself once more, their flesh connected from shoulder to thigh. "Gods," he moaned, flexing his hips, "I knew you would feel good."

The boy didn't reply, he just opened his legs allowing J.B. to settle between them. When their erections touched, the guard shuddered, "Damn, Alex, baby." Where fucking Frank had been lust, with Alex his heart was involved. He wanted to make their first time good but he was too close to the edge already.

Alex pushed him back, confusing him. But the boy slithered over to the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lubricant. "I'm not going to last long either, J.B." When J.B. blinked owlishly, Alex huffed and slathered the lube into his palm and took the guard's hard cock between his hands. J.B. thrust forward helplessly, a groan wrenched out of throat.

He took control and prepared the tiny opening meticulously. He might want to plow into Alex, Alex might like pain, but J.B. wasn't going to hurt him, not that way. The boy was trembling and whining when he finally pressed against the stretched opening. Framing the boy's head with his hands, J.B. slowly pushed forward.

"I love you."

Alex flinched bearing down on the flesh that was invading his body. When he relaxed, J.B. slid home, joining them by cock and by mouth. Alex wrapped his arms and legs around J.B. leaving no space in between them. It did not last and when the warm spill of cum touched his stomach, J.B. felt Alex tighten around him. He lost his rhythm and thrust frantically seeking his own release.

He held the trembling boy close. He could feel the damp trickle of tears against his chest. Kissing the sweat damp hair, J.B.'s heart beat painfully. "I didn't mean to hurt you, baby."

"You didn't," Alex said with a quiet sob.

He tightened his arms around the shaking shoulders, "What did I do?"

"Why did you say the words?" came the plaintive reply.

J.B.'s insides settled, "Because it's war, Alex. If I'm not able to return to your arms, I never want you to doubt how I feel about you." He tipped the boy's chin so he could peer into watery eyes, "I love you, Alex."

The eyes closed as Alex returned the kiss. J.B. sensed that even if the boy couldn't say the words, he felt the same.

*~*

Paul's eyes fluttered open. He blinked. He was seeing double. Two blonde heads filled his line of sight. He blinked again and realized that it was Sal and Kyle hovering over him. Sal. He froze and twisted away from them.

Kyle reached for him but Sal held him back.

“It’s him,” Paul said woodenly.

“Yes.”

He wasn’t sure who said it. Paul kept his movements slow and deceptive. He hugged Sal around his waist and when the man’s tension relaxed, he pulled the gun from his pants and pushed away violently.

“Paul!”

He ignored them. Keeping the gun raised, he advanced back into the room that was all forms of hell for him. He had hung from that hook when Texas nearly beat him to death. He had been tied to the sling, being used by clients, gaining Texas’ ownership by being fisted. It was through Texas he had met and fallen in love with Sal. It was Sal that betrayed him. Betrayed him with the boy who hung from the same hook, he wondered if he would be tied to the sling and fisted as well.

The boy didn’t flinch when the hammer was cocked. Green eyes were defiant as his own had been. He had tried to keep a part of himself, tried to protect the part of him that refused to break.

He had broken at the hands of Cromwell. He could still remember the glossy pictures of Sal being seduced by this boy. Texas and Salvatore had him and no one had told him.

His arm trembled but the gun was steady. J.B. had trained him well.

A broad hand touched his shoulder and traveled down his arm to cover his hand. It wasn’t Sal nor Kyle. Texas’ breath caressed his neck as they both stared down the barrel of the gun at the bound boy.

“Is this what you want?” Texas asked his tone dark and silky. “If it is, pull the trigger and we will dispose of him like the trash that he is.”

That made the boy try to recoil. Paul just stared at him. He had no where to run. Paul’s hand was steady.

“Or,” Texas breathed, gently nipping his ear, “We can make him pay. He hasn’t suffered nearly enough.”

Paul never looked away, “Will he be yours?”

“No,” Texas replied, his arm slid about Paul’s hips, drawing him into the cradle of his groin. “My Kitten is all that I need. And you,” Paul shuddered at this kiss against his neck, “You are worthy of my protection.”

Texas moved his hand to point the gun at the boy’s groin. Swollen eyes flinched close as the boy twisted his legs to try and protect his vulnerable genitals. “He will belong to the syndicate, proving his worth by being a piece of ass and a hole to fuck. He thought he was so smart to try and go against me by using his charms.” Texas growled, “Well, he will be using them now.”

“Don’t keep him here,” Paul said, slowly sliding the gun into Texas’ hand. “He doesn’t deserve to take the place you housed me. And,” He turned his head, staying within Texas’ arms. He stared into Kyle’s large purple eyes, “My brother does not deserve to have him here.”

Texas lowered the gun, the safety clicking quietly, “Agreed.”

Paul stepped out of Texas arms and walked up to the boy, “If I ever see you again,” He said lowly holding the green gaze with his own. “You will die by my hand.”

He turned his back and walked out of the room that held so many memories. He didn’t look back. He went to Kyle first. The wounded eyes and bloody hands were telling. He cupped his mirror image and kissed him softly.

“You are going to be okay,” Maybe it was meant to be a question, but it was more of statement.

Kyle covered his hands with his own and nodded. He let him go and walked to the lift. He could feel Sal’s presence at his back. He stopped but refused to turn around.

“I need to be alone.”

“Is it over?” Sal’s voice was a painful whisper.

He turned then his anger, his pain, his love, and his lust warring within him. He knew he looked furious but he couldn’t pull it back. Sal’s shoulders hunched but he faced the anger head on.

“No, you bastard,” He gritted out, “But it is something we are always going to have to deal with. Me, you, him,” He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the training room, “It will never go away. We have come too far,” He flicked a gazed to the wounds on Sal’s arm, then to the scar that was covered by his shirt, and then down to his own scarred wrists. “We will figure this out. War or no war, I want to meet at the lab. Greg will be there and I want Kyle there as well.”

“Anything you want, beautiful.”

“What I want,” He could feel his body shaking, “Is my life back. Mine, not all this bullshit, not anymore, I am your boy.” He said it, he finally said it out loud. “I have always been your boy, but we are going to negotiate our future. Understand?”

Sal nodded once. Paul jabbed the button and stepped on the lift. He refused to meet Sal’s eyes as the doors closed.

*~*

As the door slid closed, Salvatore could feel Texas near. The fury in the dark eyes, seeing Paul with a gun in his hand staring down the enemy, the boy was more like Texas than he first considered. And his heart beat with love and lust at the strength that exuded from Paul’s very pores. Yes, Paul had admitted that he was his boy. But Sal knew he was very much enslaved to the boy.

“I’m going to have the bunny moved,” Texas stated.

Sal turned to see his oldest friend cradling his exhausted boy in his arms. Kyle was Paul’s fiercest champion. Sal knew things were still not resolved with his boy’s twin, if the look of determination was anything to go by from the glittering purple eyes.

“Who do you trust?” Sal knew he couldn’t be the one to do it. He didn’t want to be near the boy again.

“Bear,” Texas replied, “It will put a strain on the kid, but he’ll be head of security until Bear gets back.”

Sal nodded. Looking at the worn expression around Texas’ eyes, he said, “I’ll let J.B. know, take care of your boy.”

Texas actually hugged Kyle closer, surprising Sal. It really shouldn’t have, he thought, Kyle had wormed his way into the mob boss’ heart and softened him in ways no one had before.

“What about Frank?”

Texas’ expression spoke of pain and mayhem. “She’ll have to wait a little longer. But I will be the one who questions her.”

They went their separate ways. Texas had his boy. Sal wondered if he and Paul really would be together again.

Or would war destroy everything?

*~*

His Kitten wouldn’t look at him. He gently washed the blood from his boy’s body and carried him back to their bed. Kyle pushed away and huddled near the head board.

“Talk to me.”

The blonde head snapped up. He snatched his device from the bedside table.

~Why didn’t you tell me?

Texas sat on the opposite end of the bed. He had a feeling if he got too close, he would feel his Kitten’s claws.

“Georgia upped the ante with taking out the three targets,” Texas replied.

~You are sure it is her? The message was accompanied with a low growl.

“Yes.”

~Were you going to fuck the boy?

Texas pulled back as if his boy had slapped him. “I don’t answer to you, Kitten.”

Wrong move, he thought warily. Kyle threw the device at his head and scrambled off the bed. With jerky movements, he pulled out jeans and a t-shirt.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Kyle pointed to his face and then his heart.

“No.”

His boy ignored him and walked towards the door. He picked him up and had him flat on his back in seconds. Kyle fought and squirmed but Texas used his greater height and weight to subdue him.

Purple eyes glittered with fury.

“No,”

Kyle went limp and Texas could see the silvery tracks of tears. He cuddled his boy onto his chest and pushed the device back into his boy’s hands.

“I can’t fix it, if you don’t talk to me.”

~Were you going to use the boy to replace Paul in every way?

“No. He’ll be used as a whore, but he will never be mine.”

Kyle studied him for a long moment and typed out a message slowly.

~There is something that I want you to do, master.

Texas lifted a brow. The fight seemed to have gone out of his boy and he was remembering to submit. “Anything, Kitten.”

Kyle lifted Texas’ hand and curled it into a fist. He pointed to the fist and then spread his denim clad legs wide and touched his ass.

“Why would you want me to do that to you?” Texas asked, almost hesitantly.

~Because I belong to you, master. I want to belong to you in everyway. It was Paul’s final test for ownership. Own me.

*~*

The morning air was cold with a hint of smoke. Paul stared out the window as J.B. drove into the garage of the lab’s building.

His guard had deep circles under his eyes. Paul knew he looked the same. He had spent the night with Alex in his arms as J.B. was tapped to coordinate the security. Bear had been on unknown mission. Part of him also worried about Brooks, Sal’s man. Since the all clear, Brooks was no where to be seen.

“J.B.”

“Yeah, boss?” They made their way to the lift.

“What happened to Brooks?” He held his breath. He had been told that there were no deaths. But as he had learned, he wasn’t told everything.

“He took a hit, near the docks. They had to go in a repair the internal bleeding.” J.B.’s lips twitched, “From what I hear, he’s making the hospital staff miserable threatening to walk.”

Paul couldn’t contain his grin, that sounded like Brooks alright. “What about Frank?”

J.B. tensed, “She was found with Max under suspious circumstances.”

Paul stared at the numbers flickering as the lift rose. He didn’t have to energy to worry about the boy and he had never really trusted Frank. He dismissed it, “It makes no difference to me.”

His guard just gave a sharp nod as the lift opened. He stopped Paul as he checked the corridor and then allowed him passage.

“Damn, I’m glad you are here,” Greg muttered moving around the lab, checking results and logging evidence. Paul could see he was pale and haggard. Aren’t we all, he thought tiredly.

They’re movements were coordinated. Almost like a dance, Greg would set up tests and Paul would make notes and clean equipment. It was midday when J.B. cleared his throat loudly and waved take out food bags.

Greg picked at his food as he sat at his desk. It hit Paul with a thud; Nick had been absent all morning.

He covered his friend, his mentor, and his employer’s hand with his own, “Nick?” He asked quietly.

Greg flinched and his head dropped, “Working the scene, as the law enforcement clears a scene he’s right behind them, investigating on Texas’ orders. Three individual scenes are too many for one man.”

“Is that where all the evidence came from?” Paul worried his lip, he didn’t know how to handle the pain and desperation in Greg’s dark eyes.

“No,” Greg sipped lukewarm coffee, “Texas leaned heavily on his contacts. As far as the citizens of the territories know, this was three unrelated events. Texas wants to know the connections between the three and see if we can narrow the perpetrators movements even more.”

“Trap them,” Paul thought out loud.

Greg nodded, “Until then, Nick is in the field,” his fingers went to his collar.

Paul knew that feeling. The feeling of being at a loss without his master’s guidance, it was the feeling of being incomplete without them near. Greg amazed him. He was an accomplished young man with sought after talents and yet he was completely submitted to his master, or his Dom, as Greg would say.

“Not anymore,” came a hoarse, tired voice. Greg’s head whipped around to find a soot covered Nick Eddison standing in the door way. He shot across the room but instead of in the tired man’s arms, Greg was on his knees. His long arms wrapped around Nick thighs, his face buried into the groove of his hip. Greg’s wide shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Paul looked around, for escape, for anything to take him away from the scene. Nick lifted Greg onto his feet and whispered to him. His wide palm cupped Greg’s head and pulled him into a hard, deep kiss.

Paul realized that it was what was missing from last night. Kyle had a right to be with Texas, Greg had a right to be on his knees before Nick, and he was ready for things to move forward with Sal.

Nick’s dark eyes pinned him as he tried to escape into the lab. He lowered his head and said shyly, “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to, well, I shouldn’t…”

“Come here, boy,” Nick’s dark tone slid across Paul’s skin and made him shiver. Nick drew him into his arms along side Greg.

Greg gave him a small, weak smile, his head resting on Nick’s chest. He reached out and squeezed Paul’s hand.

“I need your help,” Paul blurted.

Nick’s hand went into his hair, “Anything for you, kid.”

Paul froze. Anything you want, beautiful.

“Help me fix this between me and Sal,” he said, his voice sounding like a small child’s in his ear.

“What do you need us to do?” Nick asked nudging him back so they could meet eye to eye.

“I think I know,” Greg said rubbing his cheek against Nick’s chest. Paul turned to his friend, “You need to go over what it is going to take for you to return to Sal. How your submission will work in light of all the developments that have changed your initial relationship.”

Paul gaped and nodded, “How, I haven’t been able to…”

Nick’s arms curled around Greg’s shoulders, “We had to do the same thing, Paul.”

Again, he felt like he was intruding. “Shit, this was a bad time, just let me…” He gestured towards the lab helplessly.

Nick’s smile was gentle, “Kid, after last night, I don’t think you should wait any longer. I gave Texas my report. All we have now is follow ups, which will take days. I’m going to take some time with my boy,” He squeezed the back of Greg’s neck, who responded with a low purr. “Call Sal, we’ll do this tonight.”

Paul felt a flurry of butterflies as he watched Nick lift Greg’s tall lanky form into his arms and cradled him. “Make sure you get him to eat,” he called, feeling silly.

“Will do,” Nick responded, carrying Greg away.

“Boss,” J.B. asked hesitantly.

Paul blew out a breath, “We have some work to do my friend.”

*~*

Texas walked in without preamble and could smell her fear. She was shackled to her chair. The scene could have been out of an old cop movie. The room was bare. It was brightly illuminated from the single light bulb hung from the ceiling.

“So,” He said dragging the metal chair against the wooden floor and watched her flinch. “Who the fuck are you?”

“What would it matter,” she replied, “You are going to kill me.”

Texas shrugged. And waited.

She tried to appear bored, and then moved restlessly, twisting in her bonds, she turned and looked everywhere but his stare. Finally she snarled, “You are a bastard.”

“You worked security within the syndicate?” He studied his fingernails, “How have you survived? You didn’t last five minutes with me.”

She gave a mechanical chuckle, “I come from notoriously resilient stock.”

And Texas waited some more.

“Fine, asshole,” she spat, “You want answers?”

“You’ll give me answers,” He replied bored, “I have all the time in the world.”

“Family is a very tricky thing,” Frank started out slowly. “There is families forged like the syndicate and then there is fucked up blood.”

Texas yawned.

She surged forward in her bonds and got nowhere close to him. “Do you even know that you and your sister did not share the same mother?”

Texas lifted a brow, “So you finally say something interesting, bravo.”

She slumped in her chair, “It gets more interesting than that.” Her green eyes glittered with fury, “Hello, dear brother.”

Texas chuckled, “You think I’ll fall for that kind of drama? That’s why there is no place for women in my syndicate.”

She paled, “I’m not lying. My mother and Georgia’s mother are the same. We share a father, Texas.”

He stared at her, “We may share a sperm donor, but that is of little consequence.”

“It mattered to me,” She gritted out. “He took Georgia and left me behind. My mother went crazy.”

“Most women do,” Texas replied coldly. “But the question now is, have you betrayed your loyalty to the syndicate for fucked up blood ties?”

Frank flinched, “Yes and no,” she muttered. “I joined the syndicate to find my sister. I had heard that she was a club owner in the heart of your empire. I sought her out and she laughed in my face.”

Texas calmly placed his gun on the table.

“Instead of turning tail and returning home, I joined up with a small faction in the outer territories. I had hoped to amass some power to gain her attention.” Frank shrugged her aching shoulders, “But then she dropped off the map and the syndicate I worked for got swallowed into the whole Texas empire.”

Texas stared her down.

“When the boy snatching started occurring, it was in the outer territories. I thought it was Georgia. I thought I could help. I had made nice with Brooks at one of the territory security powwows. He moved me up to protect Alex.” Frank’s voice broke at that. “He was my first duty, but when I heard that you had a mole secured here at the complex. I had to know once and for all what she was up to.” She looked up, her features resigned, “You fucked over that kid. You really don’t believe in forgiveness, do you?”

Texas stood and picked up his gun. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. He left her there. He had more than enough information to move forward.

*~*

It was the calm before the storm, Sal thought as he stepped on the lift. He wiped sweaty palms against his legs. The sentries were out and about looking for any suspicious movements. Alvarez was following a lead.

It mattered very little to him. His hand went to the inside pocket of his jacket and felt the reassuring weight of the long narrow box.

He walked into the lab only to face J.B., “This way, sir.”

Sal contained his surprise. He was led into a decidedly unused board room. Texas sat at one end with his Kitten. Paul sat beside Kyle. Greg was seated near Paul and Nick gestured to empty space beside his own seat. It would seat him across from his boy.

He shot a look towards Texas. Why are you here? He wanted to snarl. Texas just raised an eyebrow and laid a hand over his Kitten’s shoulder. Message received. This was just too fucked up.

Nick cleared his throat. “In light of recent events and the unknowns in our future, Paul has asked for this meeting.”

Sal gave a single nod unable to tear his eyes away from his beautiful boy. His boy, he thought possessively.

Nick pushed a document to him, “This has been looked over by myself and my sub, Greg, as well as Texas and his slave Kyle. We each are standing in as advocate for Paul and are in agreement. Read it over and let the negotiations begin.”

Sal reached for his pen and flipped it open and signed it. He shoved it back to Nick. “Anything he wants, I agree too.”

“Without reading it?” Nick responded, mildly amused.

Paul’s lips had parted in surprise. Sal ignored everyone else.

“I’m not going to change you, beautiful.” His eyes were for Paul alone, “Let me guess, you keep your job, you keep your relationship with Kyle, your submission to me falls along with those requirements.”

“I want to be your boy,” Paul replied hoarsely, “but I’m not going to give up the strength that I’ve worked so hard to gain.”

“I would never ask you to,” Sal’s lips twitched, “I’m just an old dog set in his ways, you might have to remind me now and again.”

Paul’s smile was shy with the naughty edge that Sal held dear, “Subtle as a brick?”

“More like a gun to his head,” Texas snorted derisively.

That broke the tension and chuckles flitted around the long table.

Sal pushed back in his chair, “Come here, beautiful.”

Everyone in the room disappeared. Paul’s stride was sensual, exuding his natural grace and newfound confidence as well as that tenacious strength. He pulled out the jewelry box and opened it. Paul stood between his knees, his breath catching in his throat with a quiet gasp.

“A new one,” He said his own voice shaky. “A new beginning between us,” He stared up into the liquid brown eyes. “Will you be mine, Paul?”

Paul’s lips quirked upward as he went into a graceful kneel, “It’s not going to be easy, Sal.” His boy warned, “But I have always been yours.” Paul bowed his head, exposing his neck.

Sal’s hands trembled as he latched on the simple chain of gold; the only adornment was the tag that bore his crest. With his hand on the back of Paul’s neck, he drew him up and into his lap.

“My beautiful boy,” He groaned and covered Paul’s mouth with his own.

Texas cleared his throat. Sal pulled Paul closer, reveling in the right to do so once more.

“I give you all one night,” He said firmly, “We have the information to move on the bitches. It will go down soon; personal lives will be on hold. We are in the field tomorrow evening. Take care of your own.” With that he pulled Kyle into his arms and walked out.

“Boss,” J.B. asked hesitantly.

Paul froze and looked up at him imploringly. Sal carded the soft silky hair and smiled, “He works for you, beautiful, not me.”

His boy slid out of his lap. He reached up and cupped the guard’s face with his small hand, “Go to Alex,” He said firmly and then bit his lip. He looked over his shoulder and met Sal’s gaze. “I will be well protected.”

Sal stood and walked to his boy. With a laugh that broke free he lifted Paul into his arms, “Let’s go home.”

*~*

“You are sure you want to do this,” Texas asked with his hands crossed over his bare chest.

Kyle’s naked body trembled as he knelt at his master’s feet. The blonde head touched the ground. Texas could feel the butterfly kiss to his bare foot.

Gritting his teeth, he lifted his Kitten’s slight body into his arms, “I can’t do this,” he ground out, “It takes awhile to prepare your body. I took weeks working the Puppy...Paul, up to this. I could hurt you,” his voice thick.

Kyle smiled and kissed his cheek. He squirmed out of his master’s arms. His small hands wrapped around the chains of the sling and lifted himself up onto the seat. Texas watched, mystified as his boy held onto the chains and lifted his legs, exposing his vulnerable opening.

Texas growled. He positioned his boy’s body, securing the cuffs and kissing his forehead. He took a deep breath and brought out what he needed and sat it in the tray. The beginning was simple, he knew his Kitten’s body well and had four fingers buried deep in the tight vise.

He could tell the strain his boy was under. His Kitten’s thighs trembled and his eyes were squeezed shut. It made him want to stop. He hadn’t thought of giving Kyle his signal ball. But he hadn’t given Paul an option of backing out of this. Kyle wouldn’t have accepted it either.

“Look at me, Kitten,” He commanded lowly. Kyle’s beautiful eyes fluttered open.

Texas tucked his thumb and pushed inward, “You are mine,” his hand slowly sunk inside, “I own you and no one will ever take you away.” He moved his hand from side to side, “Your body, your soul, your love, is mine,” Texas ground out at the exquisite pressure on his hand.

Kyle’s eyes rolled back as his body bowed off the sling. His cum spurted in the air. When he collapsed, he had fainted. Texas moved slowly. As he withdrew his hand, he snarled at the evidence of blood.

He checked the opening for tears and then felt inside. The blood was all but dried up, easing his fears. He lifted his boy and carried him to their bed. He lay Kyle on his stomach and put water and pain meds on the night stand. He curled around his body and began his vigil. Much as he had with Paul.

*~*

One night, he thought as Sal carried him through his home. One night to try and resolve the things that were blissfully glossed over in the meeting and still hanging between them. One night before Sal had to return to his duties. One night that might be their first and their last.

“Look at me, beautiful.”

Blue eyes blazed with love, with lust, with passion, with affection, and with hope. Sal’s fingers trailed over his cheekbones, to his lips, to lift his chin. The kiss was soft and filled with promise.

Sal smiled at him. “Rome wasn’t built in day. We will get our bearings. It is going to take time.”

Paul flinched and burrowed into his broad chest. “But what if you die?” His hand went to the scar that almost took Sal away from him. Even if he was too angry and hurt then to realize, losing Sal would crush him in ways that even the most sadistic torture hadn’t.

His wrist was lifted and Sal’s lips and tongue traced over the faded scar, “You didn’t,” Sal replied huskily, “and I won’t.”

His master, he shivered at being able to think it, to say it, placed him on the bed that was still in the same place. He was pushed back against soft cotton sheets that still smelled the same, the rich smell of Salvatore. But instead of moving to strip him, to reclaim his dominance, Sal just smiled and sat beside him.

Paul stared at him in confusion, “Master?”

Sal groaned. He cupped the back of Paul’s head and pulled him into a deep hungry, kiss. “Fuck, beautiful, I’ve been longing to hear you say that.”

Paul pulled away and panted, “This is why we should have negotiated details, Sal.” He frowned, “I’m not sure what to do.”

“You do whatever you want to do, beautiful,” Sal returned, running his fingers through Paul’s silky dark hair. “We aren’t ready for you to put everything into my hands, your submission, your need for discipline, that will come. But tonight, it is for us to reconnect, as lovers.” The last word was a caress against Paul’s skin. “I promised you I wouldn’t take you in a blind rut.” Sal pulled Paul until he was straddled across his lap. “We have all night, beautiful, and I plan to make the most of it.”

Nimble fingers released buttons and revealed creamy skin. The fabric was pushed off his shoulders. Sal looked up hungrily before lowering his head to nibble at Paul’s collarbones and going lower to suckle at the boy’s tightened nipples. Paul hissed and pushed into the touch. His hair was pulled back so that Sal could bite at the sensitive flesh of his neck. Sal pulled back and then kissed Paul once again, the urgency building between them.

“Sal,” Paul whined and writhed against his groin. “Quit teasing.”

Sal laughed and pinched his side. “Gods, I’ve missed you.”

Clothes were stripped away and they lay on their sides. Paul cuddled against Sal’s warm chest as his master’s hands traveled over his skin. He was surprised when Sal moved him onto his stomach.

He grinned and lifted his hips. He wiggled his ass, “I guess you are through teasing.”

Sal just pinched him and sat up. Paul cradled his head against his folded arms, enjoying the soft touches to his back. He frowned when he realized that Sal’s finger was tracing a pattern on his back.

He pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder, “What is it?”

His master’s expression was dark as his gaze traveled lower to the tattoo that rested on his lower back to his hips. Paul was beginning to worry. Sal didn’t look happy any more.

“Sal?”

“I had forgotten just how bad you were hurt, we hurt you, those bastards hurt you.” Sal growled, taking Paul by the hips and turning him onto his back. “I won’t ever allow you to be hurt again. It will be my life before yours.” He said solemnly.

Paul’s brows winged upwards. He sat up and touched the scar on Sal’s chest before moving to the bandaged bicep, “I don’t want that.” Paul whispered. “I need you, Sal. I tried living without you. I can’t.”

Sal seemed to shake himself, “And I need you, beautiful.” He let his hand travel down Paul’s chest to his cock that had wilted. “All of you.”

Paul watched as Sal lay back on the bed and pulled one leg, exposing himself. Paul gaped and shook his head. “No, we’ve talked about this in the past. No, I can’t.”

Sal took him by the arm and pulled him down onto his chest. Paul wiggled against the erection pressing against his stomach. “Yes, you can, beautiful. We are going to make it back to being master and slave eventually. But this time we are going to begin as lovers. Damn,” He rubbed his thumb over Paul’s cheekbone, “I fell for you the first moment I saw you, Paul.”

“But it is not my right to take you,” Paul argued, even as his cock hardened at the thought.

“Yes it is,” Sal returned with a smile, “I am yours as you are mine. Let’s start here.”

Paul shuddered and covered Sal’s mouth with his own, pouring his confusion and his lust into his kiss. “Sal,” He whined once more.

Sal just squeezed the back of his neck and placed the lube into his hand. Paul knelt between Sal’s spread thighs. One hand traveled up and down the silky skin of Sal’s leg while the other hand gripped the lubricant with whitened knuckles.

The large hand stilled his own making Paul look up, a worried frown on his face.

“I’ve been topped before, beautiful,” Sal said honestly, “Just not in a very long time. It is a part of myself that I have refused to share. I want to share this part of me with you. I always have.”

Paul looked down once more, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Paul,” Sal moved his thumb over Paul’s hand back and forth, soothingly, “I know you top Kyle and Alex,” Sal said with quiet determination. “You aren’t going to hurt me.”

“But…”

“But what? Talk to me, beautiful.”

“Will you still take me?” Paul whispered.

Sal shuddered. “Make no mistake, beautiful; I am restating my claim on you tonight. You are mine.” Sal’s voice dropped to a low growl.

Paul took a deep breath and put a generous about of lubricant into his palm. He scooted closer, taking in the warmth and security that Sal’s body provided. With slick fingers he moved towards Sal’s opening hesitantly.

“Beautiful,” Paul jumped and looked up wide eyed. Sal’s blue eyes twinkled with amusement, “It’s not going to bite.”

The sheer absurdity of the statement made Paul snort. He held his breath to keep from laughing only to have his face turn bright red.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Sal grumbled. Paul howled and collapsed onto Sal, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

When he sucked in a breath, Sal’s fingers were in his hair, his blue eyes shown with tenderness.

“What?”

“My beautiful boy,” Sal whispered in awe. He propped himself up on his elbow and cupped Paul’s face. Paul blushed and pushed into the touch.

No matter the road they still had to travel, Paul thought, they still had love.

He opened Sal’s body with shaking fingers, trembling under the trust that Sal put in him. He lubed himself, hissing at the contact, his hips bucking in response. Looking down, he saw the pool of clear fluid pooled on Sal’s stomach. Stroking his cock, he leaned down and lapped it up, reveling in the twitching muscle and the taste of Sal searing his tongue.

“Beautiful,” Sal choked, his fingers running over Paul’s head.

With one last lick, Paul sat back on his heels and gripped his cock.

“Sal,” he moaned and began the slow push into the tight heat of his master’s body.

The man groaned and canted his hips upward allowing Paul to sink deep. His arms went around the boy’s trembling back and held him.

“I’m in you, Sal,” Paul moaned, his hips twisting, trying to keep from thrusting.

“You are in me, beautiful,” Sal returned breathlessly, pressing a kiss against the sweaty temple. “You are a part of me, always.”

In the aftermath, Paul thought he should be embarrassed. He hadn’t lasted very long. He couldn’t help it, the silky heat, the thought of pleasuring his master, Sal’s loving arms, were just too much. He succumbed to sensation overload.

His head rested on Sal’s chest, as his master ran his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you, Sal,” He mumbled, turning to press a kiss against the sweaty skin over Sal’s heart.

“No need for thanks,” Sal replied, “We will definitely be doing that again.”

Paul lifted his head, “Really?”

Sal smiled and encouraged him to lay his head against his chest once more. “Rest, beautiful, I’m not through with you.”

*~*

Sal sat on the edge of the bed and watch Paul sleep. He was back in his bed, back in his life. He touched the chain around the boy’s neck. He was back where he was supposed to be.

It was up to him not to fuck it up.

He hadn’t been dishonest when he told Paul that they needed to start out as lovers. They did. But he also could read the yearning in the dark depths. The need, the ache for possession.

They needed to talk first. He smiled at the tray resting by the bedside. It brought back good memories instead of the bad. He just hoped he wasn’t pushing too far with the other items.

Paul moaned and stretched under the sheets. He turned to where Sal had been, his small hand reaching out. It made Sal warm inside. He took the boy’s hand in his own and watched the dark eyes flutter open.

“Sal,” Paul’s whisper was like a caress.

He lifted Paul up and into his arms, cradling him with an arm about his hips and his hand against his head. He knew he would have a job to do but it would be torture to be separated from his boy so soon.

“I hope you are hungry,” He said, pressing a kiss against the soft hair.

Paul nuzzled his face against his shoulder and a muttered, “Hmmmm?”

“Milk and cookies,” Sal said, biting back a smile.

Paul chuckled and pressed a kiss against his neck, “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“Nope.”

He got a huff in return. Paul turned and made himself comfortable on Sal’s lap. It felt so right, like the betrayal and separation had never happened. They munched on cookies and sipped milk, restoring their energies. Sal still had to claim his boy once more.

Sal had to suppress a laugh. Paul was squirming against his groin. He felt so light hearted. Paul just brought it out in him. His boy made him happy. He just hoped that he did the same.

A sharp elbow jabbed his stomach. He coughed and looked down into narrowed dark eyes, “Yes?”

“And you called me an imp and tease,” Paul said, his bottom lip poking out into a delightful pout.

“Oh, did you want something?” Sal asked, innocently. He was very glad that he cleared away the tray because his boy had him flat on his back, skin to skin, and their mouths pressed together.

“Master,” Paul ground out, moving his hips against Sal’s.

Sal fisted his dark hair, pulling his head, and latched onto his neck, nipping at the skin above his chain. He licked a broad swipe up to his ear and bit the lobe. Paul’s body went limp and pliant in his arms. Paul’s long, lean body was draped across his lap, open and wanting.

“Beautiful,” his possessive nature was warring with his common sense. He wanted to take, to plunder, to own. The very thing Nick warned him of. As much as he wanted to work with Paul, through issues and back to their relationship, his dominance demanded that Paul submit. “We need to talk.”

Paul moved restlessly and whined in the back of his throat. The sound wrenched Sal’s gut. He knew that sound, and knew it well. It was the call to take care of his boy. But he wasn’t going to fuck it up, not this time.

Gripping the back of Paul’s neck, he squeezed and Paul focused on him. “Listen to me,” he commanded, “Can you honestly say you are ready to submit, to give everything up to me? You are ready to trust me again?”

The boy turned his head only to have Sal pull his gaze back again. “Paul.” He used his darkest tone to get through to the strength that was behind the want.

Small fists thumped his chests, “Yes, no, fuck I don’t know,” Paul growled. “Do you know how long it has been?”

Sal went still, he knew, “When you returned from the cabin.”

Paul gaped, “How?” He stopped, “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Beautiful,” Sal started, he turned Paul in lap so they were face to face. “I will always give you what you need, but we have to start out slow.” He couldn’t stop touching him, his beautiful face. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Paul’s response was quiet but firm. “Master,” again Sal groaned. His boy still knew how to push his buttons, “Be my master.”

Sal wrapped the familiar leather cuffs around Paul’s thin wrists and tied him to the headboard, with his arms above his head. With cuffs around the narrow ankles, Sal had him tied down, he couldn’t get away.

The liquid lust in the dark eyes assured him that Paul wasn’t going anywhere.

He touched his boy from his head to his toes. He spent time kissing his boy everywhere. Paul’s cock was hard and heavy against his groin. He swallowed Paul whole and took everything the boy had as he came again and again.

Kissing the softened cock, he could see the evidence of the piercing that had healed over. One mark of the dark time was gone. He pushed the slender legs open, and saw that not all of them were gone. The ring was still embedded in his flesh near his opening.

Paul flushed and stated shyly, “I got to where I liked that one. It felt good.”

Kissing the silky inner thigh nearest to him, Sal peered up at his boy, “Then it will provide endless possibilities.” Paul groaned and lifted his hips as Sal tugged on the small ring.

He teased and opened his boy’s body slowly until Paul was crying out in need.

“Fuck, Sal, please!”

Lubing himself up, he covered the boy with his body, “Who am I, beautiful?”

“Sal, I can’t take it,” Paul’s hips tried to levitate off the bed.

“Say it, beautiful,” Sal responded, “I will give you your every desire.”

“Master, please, take me. Own me.” Paul cried out and Sal slid deep.

Joined together they rode the storm of passion. Sal’s hips snapped brutally. Paul’s head tipped back, his mouth open and panting. The gold of the chain of ownership glittered brightly.

“I own you,” Sal growled as he came deep within Paul’s body. “You are mine.”

Paul’s eyes were at half mast, his breathing deep and sated, the evidence of his release splattered against his skin. “I am yours.”

 

*~*

"Please," the man sniveled and dropped to his knees.

Texas cocked his head to the side and waited.

"Please, I did not know what they were doing. It was money, good money." The man had a weak chin and snot dripping down his nose.

Texas met Sal's gaze with a lift of his brow.

"We paid you good money, too, you little prick," Sal snarled. "Who kept your ass out of jail and the feds off your back? This is how you repay us?"

"Please, Texas, I beg…" The voice was silenced and the man slumped back. His look of surprise was augmented by the bullet hole between his eyes.

They turned in tandem, leaving the blood to run in the street.

"Pitiful," Texas snarled.

Sal waited to see if the reprimand was directed at him or the situation in general. It never came. They kept to the shadows and listened to sound of on coming sirens.

"We are getting no closer," Texas snapped. He jerked out his cell phone. "Eddison," his voice was a growl. Sal also could not tell if the evidence that Nick had collected had bore any fruit. Texas’ face was an implacable mask. He snapped the phone shut. “We have a lead.”

Across town near the border of the old interstate stood a broken down warehouse, Phoenix Alvarez was waiting. Sal could see the smug upturn of his thin lips.

“We have one.”

Texas paused. He looked to the warehouse with narrowed eyes.

“Stay here.” He lifted a hand when Sal, Phoenix, and Bear protested. “That’s an order.”

Sal waited until Texas’ silhouette disappeared. When he made a move forward, Phoenix grabbed his arm.

“Are you a fool?” He hissed.

Taking his gun from its holster, Sal stared down the territory leader. When Phoenix reluctantly let him go, he hurried after Texas. He could hear Phoenix remark to Bear, “Why the fuck does he get to disobey orders?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Bear replied and caused Sal to smile as darkness enveloped him.

No, not many knew the full extent of his and Texas’ relationship. He strained to hear the inner sanctum of the warehouse. When loose gravel skittered under his feet, Sal held his breath, cursing himself.

Wicked, maniacal female laughter wafted through the air. It turned his guts. He knew that sound all too well. Squeezing his eyes shut, memories swamped him.

*~*

“You will stay here,” the elder Alonzo thundered. “Until I know that you can perform as expected, you will not shame me.”

Sal flushed furiously as his father turned his back and stalked away. Traviata laughed lowly. When he turned to return to his room, he saw stars from the blow to his face. His mother’s hysterical laughter made his stomach churn.

“I told you, your father sees through you. Little fairy, he should have castrated you and made you into a woman, your sister has more spine than you.”

Salvatore shook his head; he refused to meet the disdainful glare of the woman who brought him into the world. He knew better. She spat in his face. Taking the silk handkerchief from his pocked he wiped it away. And walked away, keeping his back to their taunts and belittling remarks. He would show them all.

*~*

“I thought I told you to stay,” Texas’ warm breath ghosted over his ear making him shiver.

The strong arm went about his waist and pulled him back against the broad chest. In a moment of vulnerability, Sal leaned into Texas.

“We’ve got her.” Texas murmured, “She will not walk away from here.”

Sal was surprised when Texas pressed his lips against the side of his neck. “Is it Georgia?”

As if in answer the crazy laughter pealed out once more, “Come out, come out vere ever you are?”

Sal turned to Texas. The look of anticipation on Texas’ face made him grin. Kyle was going to be ridden hard. A bolt struck through him. His boy would be waiting as well. He leaned in and kissed him quickly. “Let’s get the bitch.”

Time had honed a bond between them, Sal thought as they circled and trapped Helena Galinkova. When he got a good look at her, she was pretty sad.

“This is the threat of the Russian mafia?” He asked incredulously.

She was a thin blonde woman dressed in stereotypical fetish dominatrix leather. She kept spitting and laughing. Texas rolled his eyes and used the butt of his pistol to take her down.

“And I thought your bitch of a sister was a nutcase.”

Texas growled, “Watch it, old friend, we came from similar circumstances.” The syndicate boss looked down at the woman at his feet and frowned.

Sal was pulling out his phone to bring in reinforcements but the frown made him pause, “What is it?”

“That was too easy.”

Dread filled him; they both reached for their cell phones and began barking out orders.

*~*

They were bored. Kyle stared off into space and Paul could not make heads or tails of the game board. Why his twin thought he could learn chess was beyond him. Kyle moved restlessly once more.

He knew what they used to do on their own to wile away long, empty hours. But there was Alex to consider.

“I’m going to fuck my brother do you want to join in?” He blurted.

Kyle’s fingers faltered, knocking over chess pieces. His purple eyes were wide with surprise. Alex grinned and shook his head.

“No, my Night, if you are otherwise indisposed, I’m going to go find J.B.” With that, the little golden boy kissed his forehead and departed.

Paul looked to his twin. The mirror image was marred with a frown. Paul ducked his head, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

A small hand grasped his own and pulled him to his feet. With a toss off pale blonde hair, Kyle led him to the bedroom. When Paul went to strip, those hands stopped him.

The lifted brow was question enough.

Paul shrugged his shoulders and dropped his hands. “Because we have not been together in ages and I’m bored.”

The mobile hands motioned for more.

Paul’s fingers wrapped around his chain, “Because I’m afraid he won’t come home and you are the last person who loves me.”

A small fist thumped against his chest. He met his brother’s gaze. Kyle was still but his eyes were serious.

“You think they will make it back?”

A lift of the slender shoulder was simple enough, ‘they always do.’

With a small smile, Paul replied, “Yeah they do.” He looked up and took his brother by the hips and drew him in. Kissing his lips, he asked again quietly, “You don’t want to?”

Kyle nodded. They undressed separately and lay beside each other. Paul thought of the wonderful gift that Sal had shared with him and looked to his brother. Cupping the slender stalk in his hand, he murmured, “Why do you never fuck me?”

His brother’s body went still under his hands. His chin was lifted so Kyle could look him in the eye. His hand was pushed away and Kyle sat up, hugging his arms about his knees. Paul sat crossed legged and ran his hand through the long blonde hair.

“Have you ever topped during sex?”

Surprise flooded him when Kyle nodded and ducked his head. Mirroring the move, he lifted his brother’s chin. “When?”

A frown puckered Kyle’s forehead, he turned his hands over and over.

“A long time ago?”

A nod.

“But who, I was with you all the time.”

A quick shake, Kyle bit his lip and looked around. He took the paper and pencil from the nightstand. In simple script he wrote.

~It was a girl.

Paul drew back as if he had been slapped. “Really?” He wrinkled his nose, “Did you like it?”

The hand flattened out and moved from side to side. Then the pencil scratched once more.

~It was not good or bad. I just do not like being the one in control.

Paul read over the words slowly. He reached out and cupped the back of his brother’s neck and drew him into a kiss.

“I never thought of it that way.” Hugging his brother close, he rubbed his lips against the soft hair, “But then again, I never gave up control until I met Texas.”

Kyle’s fingers trailed over his chain causing Paul to shiver. “I never wanted to give up everything to Texas, but with Sal.” He sighed, “I like knowing that we are building our trust again. I like knowing that when I am in his arms, he can do anything, take me further than I ever thought I could go, and still be me when it is over.”

The soft hair rubbed his chin as Kyle nodded once more, “It never was that way with Texas. He broke me apart, remade me, until I was no longer me.” The tension in his brother’s shoulders was soothed with a kiss, “He never did that to you. Maybe I needed it,” he paused and licked his dry lips, “So that I was ready to be Sal’s.”

In the end he did not fuck his brother. Paul kissed and touched every part the mirror image body. Not so mirror imaged any more, he thought ruefully, kissing the tattoo and running his hands over unscarred skin. With his lips and fingers he brought Kyle to a shuddering climax.

When Kyle reached for him with a sleepy smile and lazy lidded eyes, Paul kissed him once more. “Sleep, it makes the time pass quickly.”

He shrugged on jeans and a t-shirt. He needed closure. He rode the lift down into the dark basement. The stale smell of sweat and piss assaulted his nose. Squaring his shoulders, walked into the training room and flipped on the light.

A painful hiss made him look into the cage. He cocked his head to the side. He had been known as Texas’ slut Puppy and yet the mob boss had never caged him like an animal.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he met the wary green gaze. “Why?”

The boy licked his dry lips and shrugged. He winced as the movement pulled on the abused skin, “Why not?”

Paul waited.

“I did not know you.” Max replied, “I was in it for a fuck and a meal. I was paid well. I did not have to scrounge in the gutters anymore. What would you have done?”

Paul’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

Max moved, shifting his caged limbs. “You were no better than me. You whored yourself for your brother, how am I any different than you?”

Paul stared forward, unseeing. In his mind were all the faceless men, the pain, the blood, being fucked raw, so that Kyle was safe. It changed when Sal saved him. Sal made him more. Sal loved him.

Pity swamped him. “I can do nothing for you.”

With a snide snort, Max looked away, “Like you would.”

Paul crouched down and met the other boy face to face, “I forgive you.” And with that he turned and hurried away from the shouting and indignant curses. He left the room in darkness and huddled into the lift.

He was walking away from his past into his future with Sal.

*~*

They were safe. They were safe. They were safe.

The mantra pounded into his brain as he walked to his apartment. His strides were long and unhurried, outwardly calm. Inwardly, he was in a tailspin. The capture of Helena had been too easy, too clean.

What was his twisted sister up to?

He went straight to his bedroom, seeking his north out of the maelstrom of his life. His Kitten sat curled in a chair staring out over the city. His boy was garbed in long silk shirt and his collar. The long blonde hair had been pushed back behind his ears, leaving his face exposed and so fucking young. His slim legs were tucked under his chin, his arms curled about them.

His boy was safe.

Texas was not sure, if it was the squeak of his shoe or his choked off cough of relief but his Kitten turned to him quickly. The boy did not move into his automatic kneel; instead the purple eyes studied him for a long moment. The only thing between them was their breath in the air.

The boy stood slowly and let the shirt fall away, baring his body for his master’s pleasure. With so much uncertainty, Texas commanded lowly, “Come here.”

His Kitten’s face was unreadable. “Kneel.” The skinny limbs folded, knees spread wide, hands at folded at the small of the back, golden hair kissing rounded shoulders. “Look at me.”

Unique liquid purple rose to meet his own, Texas reached out and cupped the beautiful face. His thumb trailed over the sharp cheekbone before moving lower to the soft, full bottom lip. The boy never looked away; his lips parted allowing his thumb to sink into the moist, wet heat.

“Mine.”

His thumb was released with a muffled pop; his thumb glistened wetly against the boy’s skin. His Kitten turned his head and pressed his lips into his palm. Texas gathered the soft hair in his hand and tugged. The Kitten’s head and shoulders relaxed and fell back gently, exposing his neck and collar.

The offer was too much, everything had become too much. His infamous control was beginning to crack. Lifting his Kitten to his feet, Texas let his hands touch the boy from nape to hip. The silent mouth opened in a puff of air. The slender back curved as the Kitten pressed into his touches. For a moment, Texas almost smiled. His boy was well named. He liked to be touched, stroked, and if he could Texas thought he would be purring. Instead, he heard the faint rumble when kissed the vulnerable throat above the collar of ownership.

He could find their bed in his sleep. The boy was wrapped about him like a velvet vine, hugging him close but not demanding. On the bed laid out against dark sheets, his Kitten looked almost other worldly. Arms loose at his sides, toes curling and relaxing, the waterfall of honey spilled out around his shoulders. Texas stripped efficiently, taking out the lubricant where it would be at the ready and covered the smaller body with his own.

Kyle, he thought breathing in the sweet scent at the hollow throat collar bone. So strong, he kissed the long tapered fingers. How funny it was that in his mind, the boy really was not just the kitten any longer but Kyle. A boy that was just as strong and determined as his twin.

But vulnerable, the slender thighs twitched as he laved at the crease of groin and leg. Hooded eyes watched him for a sign, a command, an expectation. His boy, he growled taking the slender shaft into his mouth. So well trained, the narrow hips never bucked even as the hands twisted into the bed sheets.

Sex was sex and satisfying. The sweat damp hair was now spread across his chest instead of the sheets. His hand rested on the curve of buttocks.

“Look at me,” Texas commanded.

Sleepy purple eyes met his own.

“When this is over, we go back to the beginning. I want you naked at all times, unless other wise told. I want your ass wet and ready. I want every fucking person who comes near to know that you are mine.”

And fuck all if the beautiful lips did not part into a small smile. His Kitten nodded slowly. Unable to resist the wet mouth, Texas pulled him up by the curved of his skull and kissed him deeply. Then his boy cuddled against his chest once more. The rise and fall of his shoulders signaled that he fell asleep quite easily.

Texas did not sleep.

She was out there. The day had went far too smoothly. She was out there. Tired of indecision he slipped out from under his Kitten’s sleeping body and grabbed his robe. Walking to the bar in his sitting room, the alcohol was warm and bracing.

“Bear,” He said without looking back.

“Yes, boss.”

“Has he been moved?”

The silence had him looking over his shoulder.

“Not yet,” Bear returned.

Texas poured another shot. “Do it now.”

The guard turned and Texas stopped him once more. “Bring me the girl.”

She was quiet, not as vibrant, not as defiant. She stood almost meekly in the back drop of moonlight.

“You have twenty-four hours to get the fuck out of my territories.”

She did not respond but her frown was as loud as a scream of frustration.

“I don’t blame you, not really,” Texas turned and met her gaze head on. “I just don’t stomach liars.” She went to protest and he stared her down. “You did what you had to do. But this is my world and until someone replaces me, it my rules. I have killed on lesser offences be thankful I’m offering you a ticket out instead of a body bag in the river.”

Frank stood there almost at a loss. Finally she straightened her shoulders and turned to leave.

“One more thing,” Texas called. “You let the boy down easy or I’ll hunt you down.”

She hesitated but continued out of his penthouse. One less fucking problem to deal with, he thought twisting the glass between his fingers. Bear cleared his throat.

“Boss, Phoenix Alvarez is requesting a meeting.”

“Now?” He turned and his lips peeled back in a snarl when he saw the man hovering behind his guard. “Explain.” He spat.

“I want my reward.” The firelight blue eyes gleamed.

Texas’ own narrowed in response. The boy was hungry and had balls. “What do you want?”

“The kid.”

He was never surprised by humanity in general. It was so fucked up, you merely rolled with the punches. But Phoenix surprised him.

“Why the fuck for? He’s a traitor and a bitch; he will make money to atone for his sins.”

One broad shoulder lifted, the face gave nothing away. “Maybe I want a boy bitch of my own.”

“I’ll think about it,” Texas replied, “But why him, go to Syn or Heaven’s Gate, or Bliss, find a sweet ass and fuck it. You don’t need the troublesome brat.”

“You have my loyalty sir,” Phoenix stated, his tone glacial, “But that would be none of your fucking business.”

Texas regarded him with a smirk. The boy had balls. “What are you waiting for?”

Phoenix looked down and the up once more, “I want to fuck him.”

“Want to?”

“If I knew you wouldn’t put a bullet hole in my back, I would go down there without your permission,” Phoenix’s lips twisted sardonically, “You have my loyalty, sir.”

Texas grinned, “Then his ass is yours for the night for a job well done, but make sure the bitch doesn’t bleed out.”

*~*

“You are worried,” Paul said, frowning at Sal’s reflection in the mirror. He reached around the broad shoulders and straightened the wayward tie. When he looked up, Sal was smiling at him. “What?”

Sal’s hand went to the back of his head as he turned, “You, beautiful, just you.” He said huskily before kissing him softly on the lips. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Paul looked down, “Yeah, I do.” He looked up into Sal’s blue eyes, “I want to be at your side, at your feet, where I am supposed to be. It’s just…” He lifted the elegant, fine boned hand and kissed the finger tips, “They don’t see me like you do.”

He yelped when he was lifted and spun dizzily, “You are damn right they don’t,” Sal growled playfully against his ear, “Because you are mine, beautiful.”

Paul rolled his eyes as he was sat on his feet. Sal moved around their bedroom. It still gave him a funny flutter of butterflies, it was their once more. He frowned when the hand gun was slipped into the holster and the suit jacket fell in a graceful line over it.

“Texas must have something up his sleeve if he’s calling the syndicate in.”

Sal held out his jacket and shook his head, “No, just regrouping. Something’s off. We haven’t been able to get anything out of that crazy bitch.”

Paul bit his lips as the leather jacket was wrapped around him followed by Sal’s arms. He felt the warmth of Sal’s lips against his neck.

“I need to tell you something.”

Sal merely turned him and tipped his chin upward, “Anything, beautiful.”

“Before you returned, I went…” He licked his dry lips and looked down, “I talked to Max.”

Sal paused before pulling him into his arms, “He’s not dead is he?”

Paul shook his head and leaned into his master, “No. He is what I used to be.”

Sal pulled back with a frown. “Is this because of…”

“No,” Paul stepped away. His fingers went to his chain, “We do what we need to do to survive.” His thumb trailed over the scar at his wrist, “before it becomes too much. I was Texas’ whore before I met you, a slave yes but a whore that was fucked for money. What Max did, he did to survive. No more than I did for Kyle.”

He looked into the soft loving eyes, “The only difference is that I never knew what Texas used me for, how many lives did he ruin because of some overindulged ass fucked me out of greed.”

“Until you,” Paul flushed and looked away, “You saw something…more in me. How can I judge him when he does not have someone like you in his life? You may have fucked him, but I have you. I am yours, master.”

The groan sounded as if it had been ripped from Sal’s chest. Paul’s feet left the ground as he was scooped up and kissed breathless. Sal’s forehead pressed against his own, the warm breath against his as Sal panted.

“You bet your sweet little ass you are mine, beautiful.” Sal nipped his bottom lip with a growl, “And I am never going to let you go.”

In the ride over, Paul could feel Sal’s discontent. “What is it, master?” He slipped from the lush leather seat to kneel at Sal’s feet. He laid his head against the tensed thigh and looked up into worried blue eyes.

“This reeks of the first betrayal, beautiful,” Sal remarked, running his fingers through Paul’s hair. “They got to us at Carnegie’s.”

His hear squeezed painfully. That fateful day he had lost Jug, the big bruiser of a handler that was more friend than enemy in some of Paul’s darkest hours.

“You think Georgia will try something?”

They walked into the complex, Sal’s hand on his hip holding him close. When the lift doors closed, he met Paul’s gaze once more. “It’s a toss up. If she does, it will be expected with lots of collateral damage. If she does not, then we are still at loose ends on what the fuck she has planned.”

The announcement took Paul’s breath away.

“Master Salvatore Alonzo and slave.”

Sal’s hand trailed from his hip to the curve of his ass, “Ready, beautiful?”

“Sal?”

“Hmmm?”

“Fuck me when this is over?”

The blue eyes widened and then flared with lust. The gentle caress to his bottom went to a possessive squeeze. “Brat.”

*~*

 

"Why aren't you with Paul?" Alex's golden eyes were wide and curious, despite his abusive years, looked absurdly innocent.

J.B. pulled him onto his lap. "The boss is being covered by Brooks." Alex blinked, unconvinced. J.B. held his hands up with a smile, "I asked and got growled at, trust me, Paul is safe with Mr. Alonzo. Brooks would step in the line of fire for them both."

"Like Jug?"

Everything went still. J.B. turned Alex to where he straddled his lap and they were face to face. "How do you know about Jug?"

Alex lifted a shoulder, "They have tattoos, Paul and Kyle. Night, he doesn't like talking about it, all he said was that their tattoos used to match before…"

"Before the bastard that had you both," J.B. growled.

"It wasn't all bad," Alex began and then crossed his arms over his chest at J.B.'s choke of disbelief. "It wasn't. When the master was happy, some of the things felt really good." His small hands cupped J.B.'s face, "You don't have to hurt me to give me what I need. It is a matter of being able to let go and know that I am safe that I do not have a worry that everything is being cared for. That I am able to just...be. Do you think Mr. Alonzo is that way with Paul?"

"But Texas…" J.B. sputtered.

Alex shuddered, "He's scary."

"And a bastard," Frank's voice cut in.

Second nature had J.B. up with his gun drawn, putting himself between Alex and threat. Even when the boy poked at his side, Alex sputtered with indignation.

"We need to talk," She said simply, her face drawn and pale.

*~*

Green eyes were wary as he approached the cage. Firelight blue eyes were guarded at the sight of such a small boy that could bring down such an arrogant ass as Salvatore Alonzo. A boy that was devious and strong to undermine the very foundation of Texas' empire, by using the weak. Boys so much like himself.

"Phoenix."

A small tongue slipped from between torn and scabbed over lips. The saliva glistened in the bright overhead lights.

"Max."

Boots sounded loudly as paddles and floggers were lifted and examined. The boy watched the man as he came to stand the near the sling. The chains rustled. Blue eyes turned back to find the boy huddled in the far corner, shivering.

"Fuck you," The boy snarled through vocal cords shredded by screams.

Phoenix's expression remained bland as he slipped buttons through buttonholes, "You know better."

He opened the cage and waited. Max quaked and tried to make himself even smaller. Wide green eyes, shimmering with pain and fear, pleaded with him, "Just kill me and make it quick."

A broad hand wrapped around the boy's nape and jerked him out. Fear abandoned and a fierce instinct to fight had Max twisting, clawing, and kicking. Max sprawled at his feet in a naked shivering heap, welts broken open in the scuffle and oozing bright blood against the back drop of pale soft skin accompanied by blue, yellow, and sickly green. "Not gonna happen, boy." When Max looked up, Phoenix had him by his throat. "I like your spirit."

Max spat at him. Phoenix laughed and lifted him bodily by his armpits. Max thrashed and fought even harder. He fought against the bonds that held him in the sling, swinging wildly and snarling.

The slap was loud and followed with silence.

"That's better," Phoenix said easily, "I'm not going to kill you, boy."

"So what are you going to do, rape me and make me bleed?"

Bright blue eyes met green, "I'm going to make you mine."

*~*

"No," Alex pushed himself out of J.B.'s hold. "He can't do that, you promised me, you promised to be my lady."

"Then you have a decision little one," Frank replied, her voice not unkind, "Come with me or stay with J.B."

With a growl and ominous click of a gun, J.B. ground out, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Frank kept her knives at the ready, "Showing you how it is supposed to be, dumb ass, it is not up to us, the power is never with us." Her expression softened on Alex, "They hold the world in their little hands and never know it. I can be what he needs and will be if he chooses me, can you say the same?"

"But why can't it be the three of us?" Alex muttered.

"Because if I'm not out of the territories then I'm dead, so says Texas," Frank said with a nonchalant shrug, the offhandedness not reaching her eyes. She curled her lip at J.B.'s smug expression, "Is everyone here bastards?"

"Tell us why Texas would send you away?" J.B. taunted, "He may be a bastard but he is almost always fair."

"I lied, okay," Frank spat, "I lied to get here and in doing so, I may have put lives in danger."

Alex paused and looked to J.B. "The boys that are being taken?"

Her proud shoulders slumped, "Yes."

"Then you are Texas' enemy," Alex's voice was serious.

"And his sister."

The silence that followed was heavy.

"Why didn't you just tell the truth?"

She looked into Alex's wide golden gaze, "Because life isn't always that easy. I thought family would be important, that blood would forgive."

"Family is what you make, not by blood. Betrayal is not limited to those who may or may not share blood." And the dimming of the bright eyes told her the answer. Alex went to J.B. and stared up at him, "Have you ever lied to me?"

"No."

He looked to Frank, "Have you lied to me?"

She wanted to deny, that everything she had ever said to the boy was the truth. "It was a lie by omission."

"That's just semantics," J.B. growled.

Alex looked back and forth between them. Each offering him things he never thought he would be worthy of. With Frank, it was the comfort of submission. But J.B., his heart thumped painfully, to walk away from J.B.? He did not think he would be able to breathe. Even if it was for the elusive emotion called love. And then there was acceptance, Kyle's slow acceptance, and friendship in Paul, his Night with dark eyes soft, broken and put back together with arms strong enough to hold him too.

"Paul will be your enemy too." Alex's voice hardened.

"Yes."

Then he turned those wide innocent eyes on J.B., "Promise me, you'll try to be what I need."

The long arms lifted the boy off the ground and against his chest, "Always."

Alex turned to Frank, his bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry. This is where I need to be. Paul saved me and J.B. loves me."

Her shoulders straightened, "And I lied to you."

She knew as much hell as she had given J.B. she should have expected his honor. "I'll make sure you make it to the border safely." His arms held the boy close, his lips against golden hair, "It is the least I can do."

*~*

It was frighteningly simple. Paul knelt at Sal's feet comfortably as the arguments waged over his head. Indignant overlords, wild cries from territory chiefs, Texas' snarl telling them all to shut the fuck up. And Sal's fingers in his hair that would slide down to touch the chain about his neck, as if to reassure them both that he once again belonged to his master. As much as things change, Paul thought, they stayed the same.

He caught Brooks' eye and rolled his own. The loyal guard's lips twitched in return. Sal's fingers curled under his chin and lifted.

"This is pointless, isn't it, beautiful?"

He couldn't agree more. The useless bickering and status reports were getting them no closer to finding Georgia. Just the thought of her made his stomach roll. He and Kyle had never liked her.

And he didn't want to think of her. He wanted his master, their reunion was still too new and fragile. But they had their one night and Texas was on a mission. He looked around the room and saw that few slaves were in attendance. He didn't know if it was because of security or if that many boys had truly been taken. Having been taken himself, he cuddled closer against Sal's leg.

"So you've got your little bitch back," The voice above him made him tense and Sal's hand tighten on his neck. "He always was good for a fuck. Was his hole loose when you finally got him?"

Paul didn't hear Sal's reply. Something didn't feel right. It was the way the jackass was shifting on his feet. It made him think of the lessons that J.B. had given him. The weight distribution, ready to spring…he pulled out the small pistol that he carried while with J.B. and brought it up to the man's surprised face. Paul blanched, he wasn't sure if Sal even realized he had started arming himself during his hiatus of being considered free.

The second click told him that Brooks had the overlord in the line of fire as well.

The man chuckled nervously and then glared at Sal, "Really, Sal," He took a small step backwards. Paul never took his eyes off the twitching hands. "Fuck toys shouldn't be allowed, we don't a spray of bullets because of a bad hair day or a sore ass now do we?"

Bear was at the man's back pulling his hands behind him and securing them. That made the man angry and indignant, snarling for Texas.

Texas laughed. It was a cold and brittle sound that filled the room that had gotten unnaturally quiet. Paul looked over his shoulder to see Kyle with a gun as well pointed at the man, with Texas hand over his own.

"What the fuck is this?" The man spat. Paul squinted at him and tried to figure it out. He's sure the guy fucked him while he was Texas' whore but he must have been so insignificant that he couldn't place him. And what a sad state that was, his shoulders hunched, that he spread his legs just like Texas ordered. No matter how he fought, to keep a small part of himself, he had broke and lost himself. A boy that had been no more than a puppy whose hole was to be used for the sake of his brother.

His chin was lifted and Sal covered his mouth with his own, "Don't, beautiful," Sal's lips traveled over the shell of his ear to his jaw making Paul shiver. With their cheeks pressed together, his master ordered, "You have always been more than that. And you are mine, my beautiful boy. It is in the past. Leave it there."

Paul pressed into the touch. It was what he had so desperately needed in all of his time alone. He had been free, but flailing about without guidance and his anchor. It was all the more freeing, in Paul's mind, to be able to let go and know that Sal was in control, that he was safe, and his master still loved him.

The man was hauled off and the meeting room buzzed like a hive of angry bees. Brooks took a signal and nodded, "You are wanted, sir."

Sal took a couple of steps and turned back. Paul was rooted to the floor his gun hanging loosely in his fingers. He felt unsure of what he was supposed to do, his role, even if the life in Texas' syndicate had not changed much, it had been awhile, the time away from his master yawning like a chasm ready to swallow him whole. Sal's expression softened and his master's arm settled about his shoulders pulling him close. Paul burrowed into the warmth of Sal's side.

"You are collared, beautiful, Have you forgotten, you are mine and at my side. Just as Kyle is with Texas, remember? Mine."

Sal's fingers bit into his skin, marking and possessing in the way he remembered. His master had called it a world of selfish men. It didn't matter to Paul. He belonged to Sal; the rest of the world could go to hell.

Paul straightened his shoulders, kept his eyes lowered as was custom, and took his place at Sal's shoulder. Whatever hell Texas would raise, Sal would protect him. He followed his master into the inner sanctum and the door closed with an ominous click.

*~*

Phoenix sat on the edge of the bed. Max had finally succumbed to exhaustion, curled into a ball. His battered body had been tended to under his careful touch even if the ungrateful brat didn’t realize it yet. The fire in the guarded green depth called to Phoenix. He wanted to find what it took to make the boy break, to lean into his touch, and to give himself up.

And he had to convince Texas not to kill the kid or make him into a whore. Everyone in the territories knew the former Puppy’s story. And to see the strong slender youth standing at Alonzo’s side made Phoenix’s gut clench. Max had that same inner strength.

Yeah, he fucked up and fell into the wrong group of people. Because really, who went up against Texas’ stronghold, his inner sanctum and lived to tell the tale. Max did and it would be awhile yet before he turned his back on him. Phoenix knew he would get his throat slit and the boy wouldn’t even blink.

Moving the lax limbs, he shackled Max to the bed in the training room by his wrists. He knew he should shove him back into the cage but Phoenix’s possessive nature purred at the sight. Max belonged in his bed.

He showered off quickly. The territorial confab was well and truly over. He would see if anyone lingered to get the gossip. He felt smug at helping bring in one part of the boy snatching ring. Texas’ sister remained at large. If she was anything like Texas, she was very dangerous.

The quietness of the complex was not unexpected, but unnatural. Phoenix drew his gun. The strike at Carnegie’s still weighed on every territory lord and soldier within Texas’ syndicate.

Finding Bear lying in a pool of blood had Phoenix snarling. He checked and the man still lived, barely. The pulse was thready and weak. He tried to grasp Phoenix’s wrist but his fingers twitched uselessly.

Phoenix knew before the word slipped from bloodied lips.

“Georgia.”

*~*

“We are going to have to clean house,” Sal said seriously. The traitor had been dispatched with a bullet between his eyes. He hadn’t been very forthcoming and Texas hadn’t been very patient.

Texas’ stared out over the city with his hand in Kyle’s hair. Sal pushed on, with Paul curled in his lap. “Like a witch hunt, a test of loyalty or a swim in the river with cement shoes.”

Still Texas remained quiet.

The hairs on Sal’s neck lifted and Paul tensed in his lap.

The quiet clicking of a gun had Brooks moving but too slow. The bullet pierced his shoulder, the sound deafening, and the smoke acrid. Texas and Sal reacted simultaneously, putting their bodies between their slaves and the threat.

She was different. The last time Sal had seen her, she was fighting the brothel owner who had taken possession of her. She had been full of fire and anger.

Georgia Donovan was diminished. Her body thin, her face a mass of jagged scars. It wasn’t the guns trained on them that bothered Sal. It was good week when there wasn’t one waved in his face. It was the vest wrapped in explosives and the unholy gleam in her eyes.

“My indestructible brother,” Her grin revealed missing teeth. “The master of all he surveys.” She tsked, wagging the pistols back and forth. “But still so weak.”

Texas’ face was set in stone, revealing nothing. Sal could see the dangerous anger in the flared nostrils.

“Daddy always said you were more of a pussy than a man.” She laughed manically, the giggle of the insane. “You should have learned at his knee, boy. Never expose your weakness.” Her lips puckered, “Here, kitty, kitty.”

Texas’ kept his hand on Kyle’s shoulder and brought him to his side. She nodded, “And the little rent bitch himself.”

It killed Sal’s soul but he followed Texas’ example. Paul trembled beneath his hand but the stare never wavered. Paul’s chin was up, a smirk at the corner of his lips, and despite their situation, Sal felt a surge of pride.

She cackled, using the barrel of the pistol to twirl stringy red hair, “Pathetic. They say the slaves hold the power. Never did when I owned them, made them cry, made them scream, made them die.” Her eyes darkened, “And then my loving brother takes my power away, sells me, makes me…submit,” the word was spat, spittle glistening on her chin.

“Don’t have the power when they rip, they cut, they bleed you inside and out, that’s not power.” She waved the gun, “Power is gun, blade, and blood.”

Texas’ yawned widely. It rendered Georgia momentarily speechless. “Are you done?”

Sal felt a surge panic; she shoved a pistol into her waistband. A detonator appeared in her twitchy fist.

“Not so smart to fuck with me now, brother dearest,” she snarled. “I will watch you die.”

“You won’t have time.” Texas responded drolly.

“Then you will die and your empire will burn.” She thumbed the button. Then she raised the gun. The barrel was pointed at Kyle. The boy’s expression was as stoic as his master’s, “Starting with your sweet little pussy.”

*~*

J.B. held Alex close. He knew it was selfish. He was afraid if he let go, he would lose the boy. He would follow her and walk out of his life.

“J.B.” The sweet quiet voice made him look down. Golden eyes were soft. “Kiss me, please.”

Sweet slide of lips and tongue, J.B. groaned and lifted him up so that they were eye level. The small hands cupped his face. “I’m yours.”

“Mine?”

Alex smiled, “Yours.”

J.B. looked over at Frank. Her face was placid but he could see the wretched loneliness in the deadened eyes. He felt sympathetic but not enough to let Alex go. It was the life, within the syndicates where only the strongest survived. She wasn’t strong enough to fight for a place within Texas’ empire. To tarry would mean her death; it was a rare moment of reprieve. Texas normally did not let anyone go.

“You shouldn’t have any problems;” J.B. said seriously, “Word hasn’t spread. Keep your head down and get the hell out of dodge.”

She nodded. Frank reached out for Alex and it was all he could do to keep from growling. Alex’s fingers tightened on his nape as he leaned into her touch. “Be safe, my lady,” his gentle boy whispered.

Frank disappeared into the night. She did not look back.

J.B. dropped Alex to his feet gently. Hugging him close, J.B. realized the heavy weight of doubt was gone. Alex did not leave him and no matter the war, J.B.’s little world settled.

“So we have some decisions to make,” J.B. began quietly. Alex did not look up but his fingers twined with J.B.’s. “Paul will be my responsibility until Sal releases me.”

“I don’t think he will,” Alex replied, “Master Alonso understands Night, his needs, his need to be independent within his bonds of slavery.”

J.B. chuckled self-consciously, “I have a lot to learn.”

“Yes,” Alex agreed with a small smile when he tipped his head up. “But if you would grant me one wish.”

“Anything,” J.B. couldn’t help but smile back.

“No matter their troubles, please train with Master Alonso.”

J.B. chuckled, “Not Texas?”

Alex blanched. J.B. scooped him up once more, enjoying the feeling of the slender limbs wrapping about him.

“So,” he continued, pressing a kiss against the soft golden hair, “Paul will undoubtedly move into Sal’s penthouse once more, which will leave the apartment. And I will be called in when Paul is away from Alonzo. Brooks will guard them both when they are together.”

“Could we move closer?” Alex asked quietly.

“Sure, probably in the same building if we asked.”

“Not like my Night,” Alex’s voice sounded small and unsure, “Don’t want to be strong, just want to take care of you and your needs.”

A dark sense of pleasure curled through J.B. No, he didn’t have to hurt his gentle boy but he was beginning to understand just a portion of what it felt like, the need to dominate, to see Alex kneeling at his feet.

“We’ll work it out,” He promised hoarsely.

The world shook and turned upside down. J.B.’s only thought was to protect Alex from danger, taking the brunt of the fall, covering him with his body. Ears ringing, sirens wailing, they sat up slowly.

J.B. felt his stomach drop. Alex was looking back and forth from the sight of the destruction to J.B.

“What is it?” Soot smudged his face, his voice barely above a whisper.

“That was Texas’ complex.”

*~*

J.B. was exhausted. Hours ran into one another, was it tomorrow, five days, a week since the world went to hell? Bear was snarling out orders left and right, the syndicates were in disarray. Texas’ loyal guard had been sent on a disposal mission before the blast. His guilt was in his bark.

Wisely, no one had made a move.

Texas’ memory loomed large.

Nick’s face had been gaunt all but leaning on Greg as he gave his report. “The forensics just doesn’t make sense. We found one body. And from what the ME could tell, sex? Undetermined.”

“And the fire wasn’t hot enough to obliterate human remains,” Greg filled in, “We’ve determined that the body was the source of origin. That leaves Texas, Sal, Paul, Kyle, and Brooks unaccounted for.”

“As well as Alvarez and the whore that was in the basement,” Bear added. The older guarded gave a long sigh of exhaustion. “We’ve followed all the protocols. There is only one thing left to do.”

“Alonzo’s.”

*~*

It felt like a shrine, too quiet. J.B.’s heart thudded painfully. Salvatore Alonzo had given him his break, brought him up through the syndicate and entrusted his most precious possession in his care.

Paul.

Eyes burning, he blinked them back furiously. Bear squeezed his shoulder as they made their way into the inner most sanctum to do damage control before the authorities eventually made it to Alonzo’s home. Having Nick and Greg had allowed them to stay ahead, barely.

Paul. His boss.

Who would he work for next? Would they have that same fierceness that burned from dark eyes, the scars that revealed the strength of one so young? How would he tell Alex that his Night was gone? His young lover would cry the tears that he would not allow to fall.

They had no proof.

Bear and J.B. both reached for their guns simultaneously. So the vultures had finally made their move, scavenging to make it to the top of the power vacuum. Stupid bastards, if anything Carnegie would step into the void to smooth over the transition until the next syndicate boss to take over the territories. Texas left no other successor outside of the expected Salvatore Alonzo.

Stupidity ate smoke and lead.

In moves born from action, Bear kicked in the door, J.B. at his back, trigger finger flexing to take down…

Texas.

Bear and J.B. stood dumbfounded, guns at the ready.

“About fucking time,” Texas said looking up.

“Did you have to kick the door in?” Salvatore said with a sigh. Paul gave a breathy chuckle from the safety of his master’s lap.

“Pay up, old friend.” Texas’ smile was sharp and predatory.

Brooks stepped in and surveyed the damage to the door. “Good thing they didn’t shoot first and ask questions later.”

Texas lifted an eyebrow. J.B.’s mouth snapped shut with an audible snap. “Are you two just going to stand there? There’s work to do.”

Paul nuzzled at Alonzo’s neck, “Master, you aren’t being fair to them, they don’t know what happened?”

Bear’s eyes darted around the room, “Where’s the Kitten?”

*~*

Phoenix pulled out of the boy’s swollen hole. His eyes narrowed, he didn’t know Texas’ complex that well but flashing lights before the power was cut could not be a good thing.

He dressed quickly. Checking the boy over and ignoring the angry stare, Phoenix wrapped Max in a blanket. Wisely leaving the gag in place, he lifted him up and over his shoulder.

His gun led him through the deserted complex. Powwow was over, he mused, and security should be locked down. But no one was around. What the fuck?

Brooks, he found first, out cold. Shoving his gun into his waistband, he pulled the dead weight into a shadowed corner. He put Max down gently and bound his wrists with his belt. He could see the fear and trepidation in the bright green eyes.

“Don’t worry; I’m not going to leave you. You’re mine, remember?” He chucked the boy’s chin. “You’ll be safe here, don’t try to get away. You’ll get your fool ass shot.”

Phoenix heard her before he saw her, the madness in her voice making his skin crawl. There was no physical link between brother and sister but Phoenix made the connection. Texas kept his emotions under tight control, ruling with an iron fist, daring anyone to fuck with him.

The woman was all over the place, taunting, sing song words that made little sense. Even she had caught them by surprise, Texas and Alonzo was more than capable of taking her out. It should have been a cakewalk.

So why did she have a gun drawn on Texas’ slave? How was she getting away with it? A subtle movement caught his eye. The pup, Paul, his fingers had twitched and Phoenix realized the boy had seen him. How resourceful, he thought with approval. A slave didn’t mean weakness. The boy’s fingers slowly lifted to his collar, a mistaken move of nervousness. Misdirection. His fingers then trailed down his sternum, clenching into a fist at equal intervals. Phoenix tried to catch his eye but the dark eyes were fixated on the woman, almost as if he was trying to communicate.

Fists, sternum, and only one hand was on a gun, the other fisted at her side. Well fuck, explosives were a pain in the ass. Doable but a pain never the less.

If he were ask to explain? Phoenix wouldn’t have been able to put it into words. Just flashes. A snap of bone, a gun going off, pounding of feet, dropping the body, seeing the detonator released, covering his boy’s body with his own. Texas’ dark eyes and soot covered face looming over him. Dark hallways, underground sewers, muttered words. And finally sweet rest, Max’s body curled against his own.

*~*

“Alvarez is finishing up a job.” Texas said matter-of-factly. “He coordinated with Marcus; all the missing boys were found and returned to their masters. If they were brothel whores, then they have jobs in the syndicate. After that hell, we’ll protect them.”

J.B. nodded. He was still reeling.

Texas’ just stared at them both; J.B. could have sworn he could see the humor there. “What? Get your asses in gear we have work to do. Bear, find me a house. I’ve got a Kitten to fuck.” His dark eyes moving past the two guards.

J.B. turned to see a naked, collared Kyle standing in the abused door way with a serene smile on his mirror image face.

Paul yelped. His master’s hand had found his groin, “Tell Alex, to give us a few days, Jailbait. Beautiful and I need a little vacation.”

“As well as Nick and Greg,” Texas said, striding towards the doorway. Bear and J.B. wisely got out the way. With his boy in his arms, he gave one last begrudging parting shot, “For a job well done.”

“And tell Greg,” Paul squirmed and then huffed in laughter when Alonzo’s mouth covered his own. Breathless, he panted out, “We’ll be back to work soon.”

J.B. blinked, “We?”

Paul’s dark eyes were happy, “Last time I looked, I’m still your boss.” His lips twitched, “Jailbait.”

*~*

 

It was sunny and warm. The slight breeze rippled over his naked body, the weight of his collar heavy and reassuring. If Paul turned his head, he could see the waves rolling in. He liked looking up. Sal loomed above him with a peaceful smile on his face. Paul pushed into Sal’s fingers carding through his hair.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Sal chuckled, “And what would you do with money, my little slave?”

Paul grinned, “Use it to bet with when Greg and I play cards.”

“Clean him out?”

Paul nodded feeling the ripple of thigh muscles under his head, “Always. He beats me at chess, you beat me at chess.”

Sal’s hand moved from his hair to his lips, his thumb moving back and forth. “That’s because you are too impatient.”

Paul opened his mouth and nipped Sal’s thumb. His master lifted an eyebrow. “Want to play?”

“Always,” Paul said cheekily only to moan when Sal’s fingers curled around his cock.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Sal’s voice lowered and Paul gulped. He slid out of Sal’s lap and allowed his master to get into position. Sal’s fist enclosed about his wrists at the small of his back and helped to get him in position over his lap.

The first blow was like a welcomed friend. He could see the waves, his cock trapped between his master’s thighs, and the dull pain started to spread outward with each stinging strike. It wasn’t meant for punishment, Sal’s fingers would alternate between the fiery blows, pushing against his hole, kneading his balls, and stroking his cock.

It was Sal that stopped. Lifting him into his arms, his master stared at the tears rolling down his cheeks. The kiss was hard and possessive. “Mine.” It was growl that vibrated against his lips.

On the soft silk sheets, his master fucked him. Paul’s head thumped against the pillows as Sal’s fingers bit into his hips, pulling him, going deeper, and owning him. He felt Sal’s release, held him as he panted against Paul’s neck.

“Sal?”

“Hmmmm?”

Paul bucked his hips upwards, seeking friction and needing to get off. Sal levered himself up onto his elbow and smiled. Paul sucked in a breath. Butterfly touches danced over his cock.

“Now that things are over and settling down, I think it’s time for you to remember your place, here in our bed, under me.”

Paul keened.

“This is mine. You are mine, mine to love, mine to protect, mine to take pleasure in.” Sal’s fingers curled around him. “This is mine and it gives me pleasure to see your control, knowing that you’ll come for me, knowing that you won’t if I do not allow it.”

Paul’s body tightened, his heels dug into the mattress.

“Who are you, Paul?”

The sense of peace flooded through him. He was Kyle’s brother, Texas’ former whore, Greg’s lab assistant, Alex’s mentor, and J.B.’s boss. How far had he come, being torn down, made up, betrayed, shattered, and built up once more.

“Say it.”

He was everything and more. He was strong and could take whatever the world shoved at him. He was strong to give it all up and just be.

“I’m yours.”


End file.
